gigoló
by la mini loka
Summary: -¡¿mujer bonita!- pregunté exasperado  - claro Edward tú eres Julia Roberts y Bella es Richard Gere  Los hermanos cullen son gigolós profesionales y su trabajo les gusta hasta que las conocen E/B,E/R,J/A
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

-vamos Eddie—se río Emmet por enésima vez—a poco no has visto esa película

-claro que la he visto, prácticamente es clásica—le rezongué—pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo.

- lo sabes muy bien—me dijo Jasper con su tranquilidad innata

- ¡¿mujer bonita?

- te lo explicaré tu eres Julia Roberts y Bella es – me dijo Emmet con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Intenté decirle que eso no era cierto me moría de gana de decirle que eso que decía era más que una tontería, pero la verdad fue que sus palabras me cayeron en la punta del estómago por que a pesar de ser una mala comparación era verdad.

¿Cómo fue que pasó?, en mi profesión tienes que aprender a dar amor sin enamorarte y lo logre muy bien, hasta que llegó ese maldito trabajo, simplemente era acompañar a tres chicas a través de la escuela fingir que nos enamorábamos de ellas para darles celos a sus ex novios.

La verdad es que era el trabajo más sencillo del mundo, por que a pesar de ser gigoló no nos pidieron sexo, simplemente compañía.

¿Qué más podíamos pedir? Simplemente acompañar, nada de esfuerzo físico simplemente acompañar y fingir, y además nos iban a pagar bien, lo malo fue que en la primera oportunidad debimos de escapar.

Cometimos el peor de los errores que alguien como nosotros puede cometer: enamorarse.

Emmett y Jasper se burlan de mí, pero para qué fingir si ellos están en la misma situación que yo.


	2. trabajo fácil y bien pagado

**Hola! Gracias por sus reviews, espero que si les guste la historia

* * *

**

Trabajo fácil y bien pagado

Estaba recostado sobre mi cama recordando los viejos tiempos, Emmett y Jasper habían salido pues habían recibido una llamada de dos chicas desesperadas, me invitaron pero les dije que las hormonas desesperadas no me agradaban mucho.

La casa era grande, espaciosa y luminosa, si la vieran mis difuntos padres estarían orgullosos de que tuviéramos una casa así, había ventanales amplios desde donde podías ver todo lo que pasaba afuera, la casa tenía tres pisos en el primero estaba la entrada de la casa, seguida por la sala de estar que era de piel negra (a mis hermanos y a mi nos gusta el cuero) en el interior de la casa al fondo del primer piso esta una cocina integral de muy buen tamaño, junto con su lavavajillas, en el tercer piso estaban las recámaras, cada una con su baño, decoradas al gusto de cada uno de nosotros. En el segundo piso teníamos un pequeño gimnasio, tenía todas las comodidades de un gimnasio de lujo, con la ventaja de que no teníamos que pagar por entrar. Sí, definitivamente nuestros padres estarían orgullosos, de lo que no estarían orgullosos sería del cómo la conseguimos.

La verdad es que mis hermanos y yo no lo habíamos planeado así, ni en un millón de años nos hubiéramos imaginado que estaríamos trabajando de gigoló, la primera vez que nos lo propusieron, nos pareció una broma de mal gusto, pero poco a poco se nos fue acabando el poco dinero que mis papas nos heredaron, llegó el momento en que ya no sabíamos qué hacer y logramos conseguir un trabajo esclavizante que no nos dejaba ni siquiera respirar.

Después de un tiempo decidimos que lo mejor era tener trabajos de medio tiempo pero tampoco funcionó.

Me bajé al gimnasio para despejar mi mente, pensar en cómo me metí en éste trabajo era una trampa en la que no quería pensar.

Estuve en el gimnasio por unas dos horas hasta que escuché que llegaron mis hermanos, venían susurrando, cosa rara en ellos, así que, o me querían hacer una broma o de verdad el trabajo era muy bueno y lo tenían que discutir.

-¿qué pasó?—les pregunté en cuanto entraron al gimnasio

- pues es muy buen trabajo, la verdad yo creo que no lo deberíamos ni siquiera pensar—dijo Emmett con una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

- yo por eso mismo digo que hay que analizarlo, ¿de cuándo acá el trabajo se da tan fácil?—dijo Jasper de manera intranquila

- ¿qué es lo que tienen que hacer?

- tenemos—me corrigió Emmett

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- a que el trabajo es el siguiente—dijo Jasper—tenemos que acompañar a tres mujeres, fingir que nos enamoramos de ellas y cuando consigan su cometido de poner celosos a sus ex novios nos van a romper el corazón

- Ok, y ¿cuál es el problema?—pregunté contrariado pues hasta ahora todo iba muy bien

- que no quieren nada más, sólo que nos vean en público con ellas y es todo—me dijo Jasper negando

-a ver si entiendo, tenemos que acompañarlas en público, fingir que nos enamoramos de ellas, ¿sin sexo?—pregunté confundido

- exacto—dijo Emmett

- y nos van a pagar menos—deduje

- no—me corrigió Emmett con una sonrisa—nos van a pagar como si tuviéramos sexo con ellas todas las noches

- y ¿por qué no te gusta Jasper?—le pregunté sin poder creerlo

- por qué las mujeres no son así, y fingir nunca se nos a dado muy bien

-¿te preocupa que realmente terminemos enamorados?—le pregunté con una sonrisa burlona mientras él asentía con la cabeza—Jasper, no te ofendas, pero esto es lo mejor que nos puede pasar, vamos a recibir dinero sin tener la necesidad de acostarnos con nadie…

- sin ser realmente lo que somos—dijo Emmett dejándose caer en la caminadora—por eso pensé que te agradaría.

- créeme que eso me agrada—dijo Jasper—lo que no me agrada es que terminemos perdidos en éste trabajo, no soy psíquico pero siento como si esto fuera a terminar mal.

- Ya sé—dije de repente- ¿qué les parece si lo hacemos?—Jasper iba a negar pero me apresuré a decir—en cuanto sintamos que nos estamos perdiendo en el trabajo, que nos estamos creyendo nuestra mentira entonces nos retiraremos

Los dos lo pensaron un momento y entonces asintieron, con una pequeña sonrisa Jasper se sentó al lado de Emmett en la caminadora.

- bueno y ¿quiénes son las chicas?—les pregunté para desviar un poco el tema

- mmm, la primer chica es Rosalie Hale, tiene 24, es rubia con ojos azules y parece Barbie—me dijo Emmett—es linda—dijo levantando los hombros para restarle importancia.

- la segunda es Alice Brandon—dijo Jasper suspirando—tiene cabello negro y ojos verdes… parece un pequeño duende.

- muy bien, ¿para qué me necesitan?

- para la tercer chica, es Isabella Swan—dijo Emmett—no la pudimos ver pero creo que es la que más necesita nuestra ayuda

-¿por qué?

-el ex novio es un maldito desgraciado—dijo Jasper – necesitan demostrarle al tonto que Isabella es alguien que merece la pena.

- me parece justo—les dije-¿cómo es ella?

- no lo sabemos, no estaba en la casa cuando llegamos y no nos quisieron mostrar una foto.

- ¿qué es lo que piensan hacer?—les dije al ver una mirada de complicidad

- cómo no fuiste te toca la chica invisible—me dijo Emmett

- yo creo que ya lo habían planeado—murmuré

-para qué te vamos a mentir—dijo Jasper—yo me quedo con Alice, Emmett con Rosalie y tú con Isabella.

-claro, claro, como si me sirviera de algo decir que no.

- bueno hermanitos, vámonos a descansar—dijo Emmett soltando un bostezo—ya es tarde y a partir de mañana tendremos un trabajo algo pesado.

Todos asentimos y nos subimos a nuestros cuartos la verdad es que fingir con ciertas señoritas no era muy fácil, esperemos que éstas chicas sean de lo más tranquilas y no nos cueste mucho trabajo.

* * *

**¿qué les pareció? Yo creo que vale la pena un review, de hecho lo espero con ansias, gracias a Pao por ser el primer review y de verdad espero que haya mas, nos vemos y hasta pronto**


	3. conociendo al trabajo parte I

**Bueno, aquí esta otro capi, espero les guste y sigan leyendo y pues lo de siempre, los personajes no son míos son SM pero la historia es de mi total autoria**

Conociendo al trabajo I

Aquí voy, en mi preciado volvo hacia la casa de las mujeres con hormonas desesperadas, me reí de mi propia broma, como si las mujeres no estuvieran siempre con las hormonas al 100.

Habíamos determinado que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era que hoy llegara yo solo para conocer a Isabella, claro que después de un rato llegarían ellos para apoyarme.

Llegué a la dirección que me habían indicado mis hermanos, la casa era grande con un pequeño jardín al frente, en el jardín había un pequeño sendero de piedra que terminaba en unas escaleras, igualmente de piedra, las cuales llevaban a la entrada de la casa. Ésta tenía las paredes en color blanco, se notaba el lujo,pero la verdad es que si nos dejábamos impresionar, terminaríamos perdiendo mucho dinero, por lo que, aunque se viera lujosa, desconfiaríamos de todas.

Me acerqué a la puerta y toqué el timbre, esperé por 5 minutos y nadie salía a abrir, volví a tocar y a esperar otros 5 minutos. Cuando no hubo respuesta comencé a tocar el timbre cada dos segundos hasta que escuché un pequeño, pero molesto: "ya voy". Esperé un rato más hasta que la puerta se abrió ante mis ojos.

— Hola – me dijo la chica que estaba enfrente de mí con expresión enfurruñada –, ¿qué deseas?

— Mmm..., hola – le contesté, me di cuenta que tenía el cabello húmedo y llevaba un conjunto deportivo azul –, ¿aquí viven las señoritas Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon e Isabella Swan?

— Emm, sí –, me contestó extrañada –, ¿eres conocido de Alice y de Rose?

— Algo así – le sonreí un poco – ¿Tú eres…?

— Isabella, Bella – corrigió un poco –, para los amigos de Alice y Rose.

— Bueno, Bella – así que con ésta chica me tocaba fingir, agradecí al cielo de que no fuera la amiga fea por que si no me las iban a pagar aquellos dos –, me quedé de ver aquí con ellas y con mis hermanos ¿puedo pasar?

— No lo sé – me dijo extrañada –, ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

— Oh, claro – ¿cómo fue que se me olvidó decir mi nombre? –, Soy Edward Cullen.

— ¿Cullen? –, la comprensión se reflejó en sus lindos ojos chocolates, esperen ¿lindos?— ¡Cullen! Claro pasa, tus hermanos vinieron ayer, noche, por eso no los recordaba, pasa.

Me abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar. Si creía que de fuera la casa era de lujo ahora que estaba en frente me daba cuenta de todo el dinero que tenían éstas chicas.

Todo el piso estaba plafonado de madera, había una sala de estar enfrente de la pequeña recepción en dónde me encontraba, al frente de la puerta había unas escaleras, las que suponía llevaban a la planta alta de la casa.

— Te dejaría en la sala de estar, pero por lo que pude entender de lo que me dijeron ayer las chicas, tienen un trato con tus hermanos y contigo.

— Sí, algo así.

— Bueno, por favor, sígueme al despacho – me dijo en cuanto empezamos a avanzar por entre la casa.

Seguimos por un pequeño pasillo, avanzamos poco a poco y pude ver la cocina, un pequeño gimnasio y una puerta hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

— ¿Practican mucho deporte? – le pregunté pues el silencio era algo incómodo.

— No, sólo cuando tenemos tiempo, por eso decidimos poner el gimnasio aquí – dijo señalándolo –, para no pagar una membresía que vamos a utilizar muy de vez en nunca.

— Pero… ¿y las clases de natación, zumba, cosas así?—cómo si realmente me interesara

— Para cuando queremos tener esas clases contratamos a un profesor, tenemos una pequeña cabaña en el patio trasero de la casa y una alberca.

— Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas – ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos acercamos al despacho y nos metimos por la puerta de madera, más que un despacho parecía una sala de reunión para amigos y conocidos, había un escritorio que se veía fuera de lugar, había una silla atrás y dos delante de éste, en el centro de la habitación había unos silloncitos pequeños pero se veían bastante cómodos, en la orilla de la habitación había un piano de cola negro que me llamaba a que me acercara.

— ¿Gustas algo de tomar? –, me preguntó algo dudosa – ¿una cerveza, un refresco o algo así?

— Claro, me gustaría una cerveza – le contesté.

— Espero que te guste la cerveza nacional, porque no sé dónde guarda Alice las internacionales.

— Pues no me gusta mucho pero… te la aceptaré.

— Gracias por no defraudarme – me contestó de una manera pícara.

Bella salió del despacho y yo quedé ahí sólo, la verdad no me molestaba, antes de un trabajo siempre es bueno tener la cabeza fría, y ponerse a platicar con el trabajo no es una opción en ESTE trabajo.

Me acerqué lentamente al piano, hace mucho que ni siquiera intentaba tocar, ahora me parecía una pérdida de tiempo pero hace unos cuántos años era mi vida. Me encerré tanto en mi mundo que no me di cuenta del momento en que regresó y su suave voz me sacó de ese mundo que se me escapó de las manos

— ¿Perdón?

— Que si te gusta el piano – me dijo con una pequeñísima sonrisa en los labios, si no hubiera sido un experto en el tema de las mujeres no la habría notado –, puedes tocarlo, Rose y yo lo tocamos pero no es como si fuéramos las grandes concertistas.

— Vaya… gracias pero hace mucho que no toco nada en el piano así que yo creo que no – dije con una sonrisa triste que espero ella no halla notado.

—Bueno… como tú quieras – soltó un suspiro –, en fin, con tu permiso creo que tengo que ir a vestirme para quitarme el calor – ahora que lo menciona tiene razón, es pleno Julio y tiene puesta la sudadera del conjunto deportivo.

— Oye – la llamé –, ¿por qué traes eso puesto?

— ¿Qué? – se volteó a ver como si esperara tener un disfraz de bruja en lugar de ropa.

— El conjunto deportivo – aclaré.

— Ah… – soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa –, cuando llegaste y empezaste a tocar el timbre como poseso – casi hace que me sonrojé, ¿qué tendrá esta niña? –, yo me estaba bañando, lo primero que encontré para bajarle a abrir al desquiciado que estaba en la puerta fue éste conjunto.

— Ah… bueno… perdón por tocar así, pero me parecía que no había nadie en casa y me desesperé porque me dijeron que iba a haber alguien.

— Bueno, pues para la otra, mejor marca por teléfono.

— ¿No hubiera sido lo mismo?

— No, porque todas tenemos una conexión del teléfono en nuestra recámara y cuando nos metemos a bañar, metemos el teléfono.

— Eso no lo sabía pero, gracias por la información.

— De nada. De todas formas, te quedas en tu casa y por favor espera a Rose y a Alice aquí.

— Está bien.

Y se fue, prácticamente respiré por que nunca pensé que una chica tan joven pudiera ser tan… Bella, hasta el nombre me sonaba extraño, pero en fin me senté en uno de los sillones, que, no sólo se veían, sino que también estaban cómodos.

Me puse a analizar a Bella en todos sus actos

1.- Es una chica alegre.

2.- Es un poco sarcástica.

3.- Confía en la gente.

4.- Siento que puede llegar a ser la manda más en ésta casa.

5.- No tiene muchos galanes o he perdido mi encanto, espero que sea el primero.

Hasta ahora esto ha sido mi análisis, esperaré a que lleguen mis hermanos para que me ayuden a confirmar mis sospechas, aunque nunca me equivoco.

Mientras esperaba, me quedé mirando el piano tratando de recordar alguna pieza, pero ninguna venía a mi mente; por lo que comencé a dormitar esperando que llegaran ya sea mis hermanos, o Rosalie y Alice u otra vez Isabella.

Me despertó un sonido de llaves en la entrada de la puerta, escuché dos diferentes tipos de voces femeninas así que supuse que ya venían Rosalie y Alice me quedé sentado intentando parecer indiferente y así continúe hasta que entraron ésas dos.

—… Y entonces me dijo que tarde o temprano volvería a sus brazos – dijo la rubia entrando al despacho.

— Pues sí que es un tonto – murmuró la chica de cabello negro –, ¿qué cree? ¿Que no tienes más pretendientes que él?

— Pues… – estoy seguro de que le iba a contestar pero en ese momento notó mi presencia – ¿Y tú eres?

— Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Edward Cullen.

— Oh – soltó un pequeño suspiro –, claro los Cullen.

— Así que tú eres el que faltó anoche a la cita – murmuró Alice.

— Por lo que me dijeron mis hermanos, no fui el único.

— No… tienes razón – dijo Rosalie –, pero la verdad es que Isabella estaba muy cansada anoche como para dejarla que los viera.

— Pues no entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero de haber sabido que nos necesitaban a los tres no hubiera faltado.

— Bueno – murmuró Alice, de pronto me sentí como en una carrera de caballos –, es alto, elegante.

— Igual que sus hermanos – le dijo Rosalie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Perdón por la pregunta pero… ¿ya tienen con quién van a salir o lo tenemos que decidir nosotras?

— Ya lo tenemos – le contesté –, pero si tienen alguna sugerencia la consideraremos.

— OK, ¿tus hermanos van a venir?

— Sí, no deben de tardar.

— Bueno, mientras esperamos – dijo Alice sentándose en un sillón – ¿Gustas algo de tomar?

— Isabella… Bella – me corregí –, me trajo una cerveza.

—Ajá – murmuró Rosalie en un tono divertido – ¿Te ofreció nacional o internacional?

— Me dijo que ella no sabía dónde guardaban las cervezas internacionales.

— Tiene razón no lo sabe por que la muy loca las tira y se la avienta a sus… – se quedaron calladas así que no se me hizo muy difícil saber a quién se referían – ¿Gustas una internacional?

— Me encantaría.

Rosalie salió rumbo a la cocina lo que ocasionó que yo me quedara a solas con Alice, no sabía de qué platicar, así que decidí acabarme la cerveza que me había traído Bella.

— ¿Bella te abrió la puerta? – me preguntó un tanto reservada Alice.

— Sí, salió muy enojada y cuando le dije mi nombre y los de ustedes dos me dejó pasar.

— Entiendo – soltó un suspiro –, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te ofendas?

— Claro.

— ¿Cómo nos repartieron? –, no entendí su pregunta así que me especificó –, por ejemplo a ti te toca con… ¿cuál de las tres?

— Oh… eso – solté una pequeña risita nerviosa –, yo creo que deberíamos esperar a que lleguen mis hermanos.

— Si tú lo dices – dijo un poco enojada.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. Mientras ella revisaba unas pequeñas notas que tenía en el escritorio, yo por mi parte la observé; definitivamente parecía un duende. Noté que el corazón de ésta operación era Isabella, llegué a pensar que lo más probable era que iban a contratar a uno de nosotros para Bella, pero sabiendo que ella no iba a aceptar decidieron hacerlo también sus amigas.

Era eso o me estaba volviendo paranoico, pues Alice parecía estar escaneándome, total, no era la primera vez que lo hacían ni sería la última.

Entró Rosalie con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, vi que Alice la volteó a ver confundida, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió haciendo lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes Edward? – me preguntó Rosalie.

— Veinte.

— Ajá – se me quedó viendo como si fuera lo único que podía hacer –, ¿qué tan grandes o que tan chicas te gustan las mujeres? Ya sea mientras trabajas o mientras piensas en una mujer, como mujer, no como trabajo.

— Pues, como trabajo no me importa la edad, aprendes de todas – dije restándole importancia – y en lo personal… nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, la verdad es que ¿qué mujer se arriesgaría a salir con alguien como yo?

— Tienes mucha razón… te diré algo – me dijo Rosalie –, si te toca con Isabella te pagaremos el triple para que no te acuestes con ella.

— Ya me habían dicho mis hermanos que no querían sexo.

— Y no lo queremos, pero Bella es muy sensible, por lo que si intenta seducirte: niégate.

— Entendido.

Las dos sonrieron al escuchar mi respuesta, en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, así que Alice se levantó del escritorio y se fue a ver quién estaba tocando la puerta, por la forma de tocar supuse que era Emmett. Y confirmé que estuve en lo cierto en cuando los vi entrar.

Mis hermanos sonrieron seductoramente, así como siempre hacían cada que teníamos un trabajo, cada que los veía me daba risa, pero no podía reírme pues perderíamos el empleo.

— Veo que llegaste temprano Edward.—me dijo Emmett mientras entraba al pequeño despacho

— ¿De qué hablas? –, le murmuré medio enojado –, me dijiste que querías ver si podía conocer a Isabella.

— Tienes razón, se me olvidó – dijo con una sonrisita –, y… ¿lograste hablar con ella?

— Sí, de hecho creo que iba a esperar a que llegaran ellas dos para bajar a verme de nuevo.

— Me parece perfecto – me dijo volteando a ver a Jasper con una sonrisa de complicidad, de verdad no entendía lo que querían esos dos.

— Bueno… veo que ya conociste al nuevo trabajo – dijo Jasper.

— ¡Au! –, murmuró Alice –, y yo pensé que por no querer TODO íbamos a dejar de ser un trabajo usual.

— Y no lo son – aclaró Jasper –, pero mi hermano es un poco especial.

— ¿Te tienen que recordar que sólo es un trabajo? – me preguntó Rosalie.

— No, lo que sucede es que estos dos piensan que no lo puedo hacer bien por ser el más joven de los tres.

— Pues, si no te sale bien este trabajo, de todas maneras te vamos a pagar – me dijo muy "confidencialmente" Rosalie.

— Queremos saber con quién le toca a cada una – dijo Alice decidida –, y si nos pusieron algún apodo.

— ¿Para qué quieren saber si les pusimos un apodo? – preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

— Lo platicamos anoche, como vamos a estarnos viendo en la escuela y todo eso, necesitamos que nadie más se entere de nuestro pequeño negocio – recalcó la palabra negocio –, y entonces en el teléfono vamos a poner los apodos de ustedes y esperamos que en su teléfono tengan nuestros apodos…

— Pero queremos ver que no sean tan vergonzosos – aclaró Rosalie.

— Me parece accesible – dijo Emmett, Jasper y yo asentimos –, pero entonces también queremos saber nuestros apodos.

— Se los diremos – dijo Alice –, pero ya que llegue Bella, porque ella tiene derecho a poner uno de los apodos.

— Entonces nosotros también la esperaremos – dijo Jasper.

Ellas asintieron y se pusieron a revisar unos papeles y por cierto me estaban desesperando sólo chocando ésas cosas. Emmett sacó su celular para jugar, Jasper y yo nos pusimos a escuchar música en el Ipod de éste.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero llegó Bella con un pescador de mezclilla y una blusa azul sin mangas, la verdad es que el azul le sentaba muy bien, Edward reacciona es el trabajo.

— Hola— murmuró.

— Acércate Bella – dijo Alice señalando un lugar a su lado.

— Tenemos algo que informarte de los hermanos Cullen – le dijo Rosalie mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Bella dejándola en el centro de las dos.

— Si piensan volver a hacer negocios con modelos – les dijo Bella en tono de aclaración –, ahora sí vamos a ser el hazme reír de la escuela.

— Perdón Isabella – dijo Jasper un tanto confundido–, pero… ¿por qué crees que somos modelos?

— No lo sé – dijo cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –, pero últimamente es lo que han hecho mis amigas.

— ¿Contratar modelos? – preguntó Emmett impresionado.

— Lo que fue una gran pérdida de tiempo – dijo ella soltando un suspiro.

— Claro… ¿hay algo que nos quieran decir? – les preguntó Jasper.

— La verdad es que es la primera vez que hacemos algo así – dijo Rosalie –, necesitamos vengarnos de ellos Bella – dijo dirigiéndose a ella –, y ustedes son la mejor opción, son guapos, se ve que tienen, tuvieron o tendrán dinero, y nos ayudaría a demostrarles a esos tarados que no tenemos que estar sujetas a ellos.

— Si claro, si los contrataron y no son modelos entonces son… — Bella se quedó callada y abrió la boca entendiendo por fin lo que éramos.

**Bueno, el fin del capitulo, lo tuve que dividir en dos por que estaba muy largo, pero aquí esta sl fin, perdon por el retraso, espero que les guste, gracias por sus reviews y ya saben espero con ansias los de este capitulo.**

**Con rerspecto a la pregunta o sugerencia de si voy a poner POV Bella o las chicas muy probablemente si pero no en los capitukos que vienen.**


	4. conociendo al trabajo parte II

**Lo sé, sé que merezco morir por la tardanza pero empecé con la escuela y hasta ahorita pude terminar el capitulo, espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews.**

**y como siempre los personajes no son míos de SM y la historia si es mía.

* * *

**

— _Si claro, si los contrataron y no son modelos entonces son… — Bella se quedó callada y abrió la boca entendiendo por fin lo que éramos._

— Bella – le dijo Alice y ella no le respondió, Emmett empezaba a querer reírse.

— ¿Puedo preguntarles el por qué no le dijeron lo que somos? – les pregunté después de ver que ella no reaccionaba.

Alice y Rosalie me vieron de forma que parecía que había dicho una indiscreción, en ese momento pareció que Bella había reaccionado.

— ¡Porque saben que no voy a aceptar! – dijo ella poniéndose de pie saliendo del salón.

— Bueno, debieron haberle dicho – dijo Jasper cuando Bella salió de nuestra vista.

— Mira, la verdad es que Bella necesita esto – dijo Alice –, si se lo hubiéramos dicho nunca hubiera aceptado, pero ya que están aquí ella va a aceptar.

— Yo no veo ningún problema Jazz – dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie, seguramente para revisar el despacho en el que nos encontrábamos –, la verdad es que Edward podría ir a convencerla de que no somos tan malos.

— Así que te tocó a ti – dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

— Sí… bueno… en un momento regreso – _apaleado_ me dije a mi mismo, la verdad es que, con lo que había visto, si Bella se subía a su toro nadie la podía bajar.

Me fui por el pasillo hacia la cocina donde supuse que estaría, y no me equivoqué. Estaba moviendo vasos y copas de quién sabe dónde pero se escuchaba mucho ruido.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte qué buscas? – le pregunté llegando a su lado.

— ¿Perdón? – dijo ella espantándose ante mi proximidad.

— ¿Qué buscas?

— Hum, el whiskey – me contestó ella mientras un pequeño sonrojo acudía a su cara.

— Ya veo – volteé a ver alrededor de la cocina y vi una pequeña alacena –, ¿no estará ahí?

— Tal vez sí – contestó mientras volteaba a ver el lugar que yo señalaba.

Se acercó a la alacena que le había señalado y sacó la botella de whiskey mientras que del mueble de abajo sacaba un vaso.

— ¿Gustas un trago de Whiskey?

— Me encantaría, pero ya me tomé dos cervezas y vengo manejando así que no puedo tomar más.

— Claro, la seguridad ante todo – me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y de forma burlona.

— ¿Perdón?

— Es un chiste que me acabo de inventar.

— Bueno… si tú lo dices—dije y después vino un incómodo silencio.

— Creo que deberíamos volver a que me cuenten cómo va a estar nuestro negocio—dijo ella después de un rato.

— Sí, yo también lo creo – abrí la puerta de la cocina –, después de ti – la caballerosidad ante todo, seas lo que seas.

— Gracias – murmuró ella saliendo de la cocina bebiéndose su último trago de whiskey y dejando la botella sobre la mesa.

Caminamos hacia el despacho, cuando entramos Emmett estaba partiéndose de la risa mientras que Jasper estaba sentado al otro lado del sillón, Alice y Rosalie estaban fulminándolo.

— Bueno por lo menos empiezan a lamentar su decisión – dijo Bella haciendo que Emmett se detuviera rápidamente.

— No aún no la lamentamos Bella – dijo Rosalie entre dientes –, pero no nos falta mucho.

— Entonces me voy y regreso en diez minutos.

—No nos vamos a arrepentir en diez minutos – dijo Alice –, así que vente a sentar en el centro para que platiquemos.

Bella se encogió de hombros y se sentó dónde le había indicado Alice mientras que yo me sentaba entre Jasper y Emmett, pues el primero estaba que mataba al segundo.

— Bueno el asunto va a estar así – dijo Rosalie –: ustedes van a ser los nuevos estudiantes que vienen de…

— Un lugar muy lejano – dijo Emmett interrumpiendo.

— Exacto – dijo Rosalie entre dientes –, Edward va a estar estudiando lo mismo que Bella así que va a estar en todas sus clases – volteé a ver a Bella y ella estaba matando a la mesita que tenían en el centro –, Jasper por su parte va a estudiar lo mismo que Alice y por eso es que va a estar en todas sus clases y por último Emmett…

— Va a estar estudiando lo mismo que tu y va a estar en tu misma clase – dijo Bella arremedando su tono.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?–le preguntó Alice sarcásticamente.

— ¿No creen que un horario así puede levantar sospechas? –, preguntó Bella –. Puede que uno de los tres siga el mismo horario que una de nosotras, pero los tres se va a ver demasiado obvio, además yo creo que alguna de nosotras debería conocer por lo menos a uno de mucho tiempo atrás.

— ¿Por qué opinas eso? – preguntó Jasper.

— Bueno… verán… – me encantaba ver cómo se trababa –, la verdad es que nosotras no somos el típico de mujeres que ven a un hombre sexy y se le abalanzan, somos más de las que hacemos bromas con el chico nuevo pero hasta ahí, y hasta después de mucho rato es que le empezamos a hablar bien…

— Sólo si nos llega a caer bien – aclaró Alice.

— Así que una de ustedes va a fingir que conoce por lo menos a uno de nosotros – dijo Jasper mientras que ellas asentían, Rosalie de mala forma –, ¿qué les parece si es Bella a la que conocemos?

— ¿Por qué yo? – rezongó Bella.

— Me parece perfecto – dijo Rosalie.

— Bella… por lo que nos dijeron ayer el tipo del que quieren que te vengues es un descarado que bla, bla, bla – ella asintió –, lo mejor que podemos hacer es que tú ya conozcas a uno de nosotros para que nadie dude cuando Edward empiece a "coquetear" contigo.

— Bella, tienes la ventaja de que éste si lo puedes escoger tú—le dijo Rosalie con una mueca divertida.

— ¿cómo que éste?

— El que ya te va a coquetear de plano va a ser Edward—dijo Jasper— pues creemos que por la edad es el que más te conviene—ella los miró con una ceja levantada—ahora puedes escoger a Emmett o a mí para ser tus amigos de toda la vida.

- entiendo —contestó ella viendo hacia la mesa—Rosalie ¿quién es el que te cae más mal de los dos?

- Emmett—respondió sin pensarlo la rubia, mi hermano sólo rodó los ojos

- Ya veo por qué—contestó Bella - bueno hagamos algo, mi mejor amigo será Emmett, conozco también a Jasper pero no conozco a Edward porque mientras sus hermanos estaba en la misma ciudad que yo, él se había ido de intercambio a dónde sea.

- esa niña es inteligente—murmuró Emmett pues poco a poco se iba haciendo una buena historia.

- ahora ayúdanos a acomodar la escuela—dijo Alice

- Edward no va a cambiar de horario—dijo mi hermano Jasper seguramente pensando en todo el trabajo que ya había invertido

- estoy de acuerdo—dijo Alice.

- bueno… ¿cuál es la materia que detestas Alice?—preguntó Bella después de un incómodo silencio.

- Historia—dijo sin pensarlo

- Jasper, ¿te gusta la historia?

- le encanta—dijo Emmett antes de que Jasper pudiera responder—era muy bueno en la escuela, en especial en esa materia.

- muy bien entonces en esa clase van a estar juntos, busca que el profesor te ponga para que ayudes a Alice a mejorar—Jasper asintió—Emmett ¿en qué materia eres bueno?

- en Educación Física—contestó

- muy bien en esa materia vas a estar con Edward y conmigo porque en esa en especial soy mala—mi hermano asintió con una sonrisa

- Rosalie ¿en qué materia eres buena?—preguntó Alice al ver por dónde iba Bella

- Electrónica—contestó ella sin pensárselo dos veces

- Emmett ¿qué tal te llevas con esa materia?

- me chocan las cosas pequeñas—contestó el a lo que Bella respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—no seas tan mal pensada Bella

- no te preocupes—dijo ella negando con la cabeza—entonces Edward se va a inscribir como estudiante en Literatura de la música—me sorprendí al escuchar el nombre de la carrera—Jasper va a estudiar historia de comunicación, lo que lo va a llevar a estudiar historia con Alice, Educación física con Rosalie y ciencias comunicativas con migo.

- esperen—dijo Emmett—creí que las materias se daban por la carrera que estudiabas y el grado al que ibas, además de que educación física definitivamente no estaba en las materias necesarias para aprobar.

- de hecho… así se supone que es la universidad—dijo Alice—pero…

- en ésta escuela les gusta forzarnos a hacer cosas que no queremos—dijo Bella interrumpiendo.

- adquirieron una forma de enseñanza que dice que el hacer deportes ayuda a despejar la cabeza para ser mejores estudiantes—dijo Rosalie—y que estar con alumnos de más o menos edad o que saben más te puede ayudar a ser mejor en la escuela.

- y… ¿ha funcionado?—preguntó Emmett confundido

- pues en lo académico, si—le contestó Bella—a la hora de la vida social, por así decirlo, no.

- bueno pero entonces en que materia va a estar Emmett para que "conquiste" a Rosalie—dijo Alice

- esperen—contestó Emmett- ¿cómo supieron con quién le tocaba a cada una?

- bueno, ya me dijeron que Edward va a estar conmigo—dijo Bella—cuando yo dije lo de Alice y Jasper ninguno me corrigió, así que lo más probable es que a Rosalie le toca Emmett al menos que tengan otro hermano bajo la manga—concluyó Bella con una sonrisa irónica

- son demasiado perceptivas—murmuró Jasper

-¿es un problema?—le preguntó Alice

- no… sólo es algo extraño.

Las tres asintieron, Alice se paró por un papel y una pluma del escritorio y se los acercó a Bella

- por favor anota los horarios—le dijo mientras se volvía a sentar al lado de Bella—y con quién nos vamos a encontrar, mientras tú lo haces estos tres muchachos nos van a decir los apodos que nos pusieron.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta para decir el primer apodo y cuando estaba punto de hablar Emmett se adelantó:

- Alice será duende—dijo con una sonrisa, y como es de suponerse la cara de Alice era para fotografía.

- Rosalie será Barbie—dije antes de que a Jasper se le ocurriera otro apodo para la chica, obviamente ella me fulminó con su mirada.

- bueno—dijo Alice como si no le importara—y Bella

- Bella será chocolate—dijo Jasper soltando un suspiro

-¿por qué chocolate?—le preguntó Bella mientras estaba seguro mi mirada era tan estupefacta como la de Emmett

-por el color de tus ojos—Bella se sorprendió—no te ofendas pero ayer tuvimos tiempo de planear los apodos de tus amigas y el tuyo no, pues no te vimos, el otro apodo que queda es invisible cosa que no creo que sea muy coherente

- tienes razón—contestó ella—ahora les toca a ustedes poner el apodo chicas

- nos toca… querrás decir—dijo Rosalie

- yo no soy buena poniendo apodos

- pues velos pensando Bella—le dijo Alice mientras veía a Emmett con una pequeña sonrisa—Rose, te toca… elige uno.

- Jasper—dijo ella mientras yo intentaba no caerme de la silla—serás soldadín… escoge Alice—dijo mientras sonreía con suficiencia por haber logrado hacer que Jasper se sintiera enojado.

- Emmett—se limitó a decir Alice—será osito—ahí si ya no pude y solté una pequeña risita que coreó con las de Bella y Alice pues Emmett estaba a punto de lanzársele a la yugular a la pequeña Alice.

-y Edward—dijo Jasper logrando controlarse

-hum… no sé—dijo Bella

- piensa en uno—la apremió Rosalie

- no logro pensar en uno bueno—negó con la cabeza

- bueno que te parece esmeraldito—dijo Rosalie seguramente refiriéndose a mis ojos

- o podría ser draculin— les dijo Alice y eso seguro fue por mi color pálido

- o cobre o Zeus—les contestó Bella viendo hacia el papel en el que estaba escribiendo

- por ser más o menos buena gente—me dijo Alice—puedes escoger cuál de los cuatro.

- No Zeus no lo puedes escoger—dijo Jasper decidido.

-¿Por qué no?—les pregunté muy "inocentemente"

- de por sí ya tienes el ego hasta arriba hermanito…- dijo Emmett

- no nos gustaría que te volvieras diva—dijo Jasper con una sonrisa

- nunca lo haría.

- bueno qué les parece Vampiro—dijo Bella—para que no suene tan despectivo como draculin, ni tan _lindo _cómo esmeraldito y las demás cosas que propusimos.

- nos parece—dijo Emmett mientras todos asentimos.

- bueno eso es todo por hoy—dijo Rosalie

- creo que será bueno que nos veamos mañana para aclarar los detalles—continúo Alice.

- y así terminaremos de hacer todo lo que nos hemos propuesto, para que realmente…- estaba diciendo Bella cuando Jasper la interrumpió

- para que realmente borremos cualquier duda entre todos nosotros y todos crean que somos los amigos queridos de Bella y todo eso.

- está bien—dijo Alice—gracias por venir y nos vemos mañana.

Nos despedimos de ellas de lejos, se nos hizo muy precipitado despedirnos de beso de ellas, y cada quien se fue en su coche para nuestra casa y descansar de éste día que se volvió muy largo.

* * *

**¿qué les pareció? ¿valió la pena el retraso? Espero con ansias sus reviews y nos estamos leyendo hasta pronto**


	5. primera clase

**Hola lamento el retraso, pero de verdad no me sentía inspirado y escribí muchas cosas que no me gustaron entonces lo tuve que volver a escribir como 5 veces, espero que les guste**

**y lo de siempre la historia es mía y los personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA POV**

PRIMERA CLASE

Me sentía realmente nerviosa por ver a los tres chicos sexys en la escuela, de verdad de todas las ideas que se les habían ocurrido a mis amigas ésta fue la peor de todas, bueno ahora realmente no lo sé. Me gustaría saber todo lo que va a pasar así soy yo por eso las cosas que de repente ocurren me descontrolan y hacen de mí una persona irreconocible, inclusive de mí misma.

El día de hoy sería la prueba de fuego de que los demás aceptaran o no nuestra "pequeña" mentira, el único problema es que el día de hoy iba a tener que dar un pequeño concierto para ver si me quedaba en la universidad de música, por si se lo preguntan, me gustaría ser concertista de violín, hace unos años me ofrecieron una beca pero pasaron muchas cosas y decidí no aceptarla.

Y ahora estoy aquí arrepintiéndome de no haberla aceptado pues es más difícil entrar a la universidad.

En fin, llegaría tarde a la escuela y Alice me iba a acompañar, así que… veremos qué es lo que pasa.

-Bella ¿crees que les debería llamar para que lleguen hasta mañana?—No tuve que preguntar para saber a qué se refería.

- no… se vería muy sospechoso—me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia—de todas maneras a estas horas ya deberían haber llegado a la escuela.

- tienes razón, me estoy preocupando de más—me dijo con una sonrisa—por cómo lo planeaste todo va a resultar bastante bien.

- sigo sin entender por qué lo hicieron—le dije concentrándome en mi partitura—no creo que sea absolutamente necesario, simplemente lo seguiré ignorando y punto.

- no creo que eso sea suficiente, el intento lo sigue haciendo cada semana y cada vez se va haciendo más…

-¿insistente?—suspiré—lo sé pero…

- lo mismo pasó con Rose y ya ves lo que casi le pasó, la verdad es que si nos preocupó mucho.

- eso si… lo peor de todo es que ella no les pudo probar nada, por lo menos Emmett es grande y se van a amedrentar.

- si… ahora ves ¿por qué es bueno?

Yo simplemente asentí y seguí estudiando las partituras, la verdad esperaba realmente entrar, lo único es que los nervios siempre me traicionaban y terminaba tocando cosas que no.

En fin, nos citaban a las 9:00 am, pero me hacían entrar al examen hasta las 11:00, por eso mismo iba Alice conmigo, para que me pudiera mantener tranquila.

Después de dos estresantes horas logramos salir del salón de la audición, ya iban a dar las doce, justo la hora del receso así que tarde o temprano me encontraría con mis "grandes amigos" de la infancia.

Espero que realmente Edward haya hecho la tarea que le recomendamos, porque si no, me cae que… OK Bella reacciona, no seas histérica, él lo va a hacer, no va a pasar nada.

Finalmente llegamos a la escuela y llegando hice de todo el acopio de mi voluntad para bajarme del coche. Sé que por el dinero que tenemos conocemos a muchos chicos guapos pero éstos tres son excepcionalmente guapos, en mi vida había visto a alguien así.

-hola bella—me dijo Jessica Stanley mientras me bajaba del coche—pensé que hoy no nos ibas a hacer el honor de visitarnos.

– Lo siento Jessica pero nunca te decepcionare en ése sentido—le contesté con una sonrisa burlona—la verdad es que no perdería un día sin verlos

—claro—Jessica me volteó a ver con cara de desagrado

—si nos disculpas Jessica—le dijo Alice interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir—pero nos quedamos de ver con Rosalie

—oh cierto su chica las está esperando—por si no lo había mencionado en la escuela se ha mencionado que somos lesbianas por la sencilla razón de que no le hacemos mucho caso a los hombres.

—dile a Mike que espero no verlo—Le dije a Jessica – sirve que a ti te ve diario en las noches debería dejar de molestarme a mí.

Nos fuimos hacia dónde estaba Rosalie ,y nos empezamos a reír por la cara que había puesto Jessica, cuando llegamos en dónde estaba Rosalie y estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, si existieran los dragones estarían basados en Rosalie enojada.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—le preguntamos en cuánto nos sentamos

—Pues nada que tus amigos—dijo en un susurro—están haciendo su trabajo al pie de la letra y ya todas están cacheteando las banquetas por ellos.

—Bueno pues creo que va siendo hora de que les rompa el corazón—les dije con una sonrisa

—Amo la venganza—murmuró Rosalie.

En cuanto terminó de decir eso sonó la campana para que nos metiéramos a clase, de verdad sentía que estaba en la preparatoria con todos los arreglos de la universidad.

Nos separamos las tres para nuestras diferentes asignaturas y empezaba la obra.

Me fui al salón de clases, si recordaba bien nuestro guión Jasper estaría ahí platicando con Edward y entonces, a ganarse el dinero que les estamos pagando.

Entré al salón y al momento choqué con un muro que me sostuvo por la cintura para que no me cayera, esperaba fervientemente que fuera Jasper y no Edward, lamentablemente la vida no es buena conmigo y el que me tenía agarrada por la cintura era Edward.

—Perdón—me disculpé un poco sonrojada

—no hay cuidado—me respondió él con una sonrisa de lado que me dejaba sin respiración

—¿Bella?—escuché a Jasper atrás de mi

—¿Jasper?—dije cómo si realmente fuera un viejo amigo—Oh por Dios ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?

—Lo sé—me contestó con una endemoniada sonrisa que de verdad iba a hacer que me desmayara- ¿qué ha pasado con tu vida pequeña?

—Pues mi vida a sido algo confusa desde hace algunos años.

—Me lo imagino—me contestó él como si de verdad supiera de qué estaba hablando yo

—Jasper… iuhu—escuché a Edward llamar a su hermano—¿no me vas a presentar?

—No lo creo—le contestó—conócela, por favor tómate el tiempo de conocerlo—me dijo mientras lo señalaba—no creas que es idéntico a nosotros

—¿Cómo?¿Emmett también está aquí?—le pregunté "entusiasmada"—¿y a qué te referías a que él es idéntico a ustedes?

—a nada cariño, luego nos vemos, espero verte pronto, me tengo que ir a mi clase—yo asentí y antes de irse me dio un beso en la nariz—adiós

Salió y me sentí completamente estupefacta, no podía creer que lo había hecho, habíamos quedado que no me iba a dar ningún beso, ni siquiera en la mejilla y viene y me da beso en la nariz, tenía que hablar con ese… en fin me acerqué a mi lugar, en ésta escuela, esto es defraudante, si los profesores quieren nos asignan lugares de verdad parecía que estábamos en primaria.

Legué al asiento que me tocaba y vi que estaba Edward sentado en mi banco, ¿cómo si no lo conociera? No sabía qué hacer si comportarme como niña berrinchuda o como la mujer civilizada que soy, ¡ja! Ni yo misma me creí eso.

-estás en mi lugar—le dije como verdadera niña pequeña

—¿en serio? No veo tu nombre escrito—me volteó a ver con una sonrisa—o a lo mejor si ¿cómo te llamas?

—por si no sabías los profesores a veces nos asignan lugares y éste es un salón en el que el profesor los asigna.

—bueno, tal vez antes de ésta mañana te tocaba aquí… por cierto no te vi ésta mañana—me dijo con una sonrisa divertida

—empiezo a sospechar ¿qué eres de Jasper y Emmett?

—a… si hablando de eso ¿de dónde los conoces? Y ¿cómo te llamas?—me volvió a preguntar

—¿qué te importa? Y ¿qué te importa?—le contesté con una sonrisa

—si mal no recuerdo Jasper te dijo Bella, ¿eres Bella o así es como te gusta que te digan?—me dijo con la sonrisa condenada que me hacía temblar las piernas

—pregúntaselo a Jasper—le contesté mientras volteaba a ver en dónde me iba a sentar, pero en ese momento entró el profesor Malaconi.

—Señorita Swan qué gusto que haya podido venir el día de hoy—le iba a responder que tenía un justificante pero el profesor agregó antes de que pudiera decir algo—se lo de su "justificante"—el entrecomillado me chocó, de verdad detestaba a ese profesor—pero en fin, le va a tocar sentarse a lado… perdón en medio del señor Newton y del señor Cullen.

—¿Cullen eh?—murmuré lo suficientemente alto como para que todos me escucharan pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que pensaran que lo decía entre dientes

—así es pero antes de que tome asiento—me empezó a decir el profesor mientras Edward disimulaba una sonrisa me enseñaba una nota—por favor, pase al frente—en ese momento volteé a ver qué era lo que decía la nota y con su pulcra letra decía "_prepárate para el show_"—y preséntese al nuevo estudiante para que después él pueda presentarse al grupo—lo miré confundida—tal vez sus compañeros luego le quieran explicar… pero por el momento preséntese, que el chico nuevo se presente y por elección del grupo dele la bienvenida a ésta escuela.

En ese momento se me heló la sangre, la sonrisa que intentaba ocultar Edward me enfureció, pues en eso no habíamos quedado, me acerqué lentamente al frente del salón me presenté diciendo a qué era lo que estaba estudiando y otra vez vi la sorpresa en sus ojos acerca del nombre de la carrera cuando terminé me hice a un lado para que Edward se presentara.

—buenas tardes—empezó su presentación—mi nombre es Edward Cullen originariamente soy de Boston pero viví un tiempo en Inglaterra… me gustan los deportes y creí que iba a ser el único loco que estudiaría literatura de la música—dijo mientras me revelaba una sonrisa socarrona que hizo suspirar a todas las chavas del salón – mis hermano y yo venimos en éste momento de Los Angeles.

—muy bien muchas gracias señor Cullen por favor tome asiento y señorita Swan por favor dele la bienvenida.

—por supuesto—le sonreí al profesor, y por eso mismo me caía mal, tenía que hacer todo lo que Jessica, Tanya y Lauren dijeran y yo no lo podía evitar—bienvenido a la universidad de Seattle verás que te vas a divertir y… la carrera no están tan alocada—termine defendiendo mi carrera como si fuera una gata.

—muchas gracias señorita Swan—me dijo el profesor—por favor tome asiento

Me acerqué al asiento y me senté preparándome para larga hora que se me acercaba con Edward a un lado y Mike por el otro, esto me iba a volver loca tarde o temprano.

* * *

**bueno qué les pareció, creo que he sido un poco bueno, por favor dejenme un reviews, sé que lo merezco, bueno hasta la próxima y espero que les haya gustado.**


	6. Clases de volleyball I

**bueno aquí un capitulo más espero que les agrade, y como siempre, la historia es mía y los personajes son de stephenie meyer**

**Edward POV**

Clase de Volleyball primera parte.

Me divertí muchísimo entre clases con Bella, si pensé que era sarcástica, ahora viéndola interactuar con sus compañeros me di cuenta de que realmente era algo normal en ella, el plan que me había dejado hacer Bella era que yo me presentara y luego ella se presentaría pero el ver a las demás chicas de la clase casi, casi restregándose en mí, lo pensé mejor y decidí presentarme cuando ella llegara.

En fin, ya estaba hecho y esperaba que no se enojara mucho, ya que yo no me salí tanto del plan como Jasper, se acercaba nuestra última hora de clase, que casualmente era educación física, me metí a los vestidores para cambiarme y ya estaba ahí Emmett y estaba muy sonriente, cosa rara en él.

—¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hermano?—le pregunté con temor fingido.

—sólo soy un hombre feliz—me respondió—en la clase que detesto esta una chica que…—suspiró como si no lo pudiera describir—me empieza a volver loco.

—oh, oh, ¿te han flechado tan pronto?—le pregunté preocupado.

—claro que no hermanito sabes que me gusta pelear con la chicas sexys.

—no quiero saber de tus conquistas.

Seguimos hablando de cosas por el estilo, pues estaba planeado, aquí estaba viendo a Royce quién era el tipo del que quería vengarse Rosalie y obviamente se dio cuenta de inmediato de que Emmett estaba hablando de _su _chica, de verdad no entendía a la mayoría de los hombres que querían tener a todas a sus pies, no es como si yo no fuera de esos, pero algunos se pasaban.

-hey Cullen—oímos que alguien nos llamaba, volteamos hacia la voz y nos dimos cuenta de que era Mike—oí que conocen a la chica Swan.

—¿la chica Swan?—murmuró Emmett—¿quién es?

—¿no la conoces?—lo volteé a ver sorprendido—Jasper la saludó muy bien, le dijo Bella—le comenté como si me estuviera acordando de la conversación que Jasper había tenido con ella

—¿Bella?—su rostro mostró concentración y la mayoría de los hombres del vestidor se acercaron para escuchar su respuesta—oh si, es mi Bella ¿no te acuerdas? Te conté de ella—lo volteé a ver como si estuviera loco—en fin si la conozco—le dijo a Mike para contestarle su pregunta—somos amigos desde hace muchos años, en realidad es más amiga de mi hermano Jasper, pero nos llevamos bastante bien.

Les sonrió como si no le importara lo que pensaran de él y su relación con Bella, nos terminamos de vestir con el uniforme de deportes de la universidad que consistía en unos pantalones cortos amarillos que decían mírame estoy aquí y una playera sin mangas blanca que me ayudaba a mostrar mis atributos.

Afuera del vestidor estaba el gimnasio, era amplio, alrededor había gradas y en el centro se podían ver cuatro canchas que en este momento tenías 4 redes de volleyball. Emmett estaba feliz de poder demostrar lo bueno que era en los deportes. Así que le gustó que pudiéramos jugar.

-Chicos por favor júntense—nos dijo el entrenador Casidi—en un momento van a salir sus compañeras y quiero que se comporten.

—profesor ¿hoy vamos a jugar volleyball?—preguntó el estúpido de Mike Newton, la verdad me empezaba a caer mal, era un tonto.

—si Mike—le contestó con educación el entrenador—les voy a explicar las reglas en cuanto salgan sus compañeras, ¿entendido?—todos asentimos y se hicieron diversos grupos para poder planear el partido de un modo entretenido, obvio sin que se diera cuenta el profesor.

Emmett y yo nos sentamos en las gradas del gimnasio a esperar a que salieran nuestras "hermosas compañeras", las primeras en salir, si mal no recuerdo sus nombres, fueron Tanya, Jessica, Lauren y una tal María, después de ellas salieron tan rápido como podían y sonrojándose al vernos las demás chicas y al último Alice y Bella, la primera estaba enojada y la segunda estaba desesperada.

-Hey hermanito—me susurró Emmett—¿qué crees que haya pasado?

—no lo sé—le contesté —pero Alice esta que se le lleva el diablo y Bella se está hartando de ella.

—creo que es hora de empezar actuar—me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Se fue dejándome sólo con la bola de hormonas que estaba a mi alrededor, así que decidí seguirlo, aunque no fuera muy apegado a mis hermanos, me sentía extraño con todas las chicas mirándome de ésa forma. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado, sólo que se supone que así era mi personaje, el personaje que había planeado Bella.

Me fui acercando lentamente hacia el lugar dónde estaban mi hermano y las chicas, me sorprendió cuando Emmett cargó a Bella como si fuera una muñequita de trapo y diciéndole _Bellita te extrañé mucho, _Bella obviamente estaba furiosa, me acerqué un poco más para oír la conversación.

-¿qué no me extrañaste?—le preguntó Emmett con cara de tristeza

—Emmett—le contestó ella muy seria—lo último que esperaba que ibas a hacer la primera vez que me volvieras a ver, era que me cargarías, pero me da mucho gusto verte otra vez—le dedicó una sonrisa que me atontó, no puede ser me va a volver loco esta chiquilla.

—perdóname, es que no lo pude evitar, te extrañé muchísimo—le dijo con una sonrisa arrepentida.

—claro que te perdono Emmie, a ti te lo perdonaría todo—le contestó ella y lo abrazó.

En ese momento tan "tierno" sonó el silbato, Alice, semisonrojada se acercó a Bella murmurándole algo, y yo llamé a mi hermano para que pusiera atención al entrenador.

—muy bien chicos, éstas son las reglas, se van a hacer retas de 4 personas, en cada reta va a haber por lo menos una chica y cada dos minutos van a cambiar de cancha, no quiero que se peleen por saber qué equipo es el mejor, ¿entendido?

Se escuchó un "si" que dijeron mis compañeros y nosotros sólo asentimos.

—la banca de los lesionados—continuó el entrenador—estará de aquel lado, así que todos los que tengan alguna discapacidad váyanse para allá.

Bella casi inmediatamente empezó a caminar hacia la grada que había mostrado el profesor, pero antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando mi hermano la agarró por la cintura y la acercó a él.

—¿a dónde vas?—le preguntó haciendo un puchero

—a la banca de los lastimados—contestó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—lo siento señorita, pero tú estás en mi equipo.

—¿por qué?—preguntó ella aterrada.

—porque necesito a dos compañeros más y el entrenador dijo que necesitaba por lo menos una mujer en cada equipo.

—parece que no recuerdas algo—mi hermano se encogió de hombros—los voy a hacer perder—se volvió a encoger de hombros—además—agregó tratando de ganar tiempo y el debate—¿quién es tu otro compañero?

—hasta la pregunta ofende BELLA—le contesté remarcando su nombre, pues seguía "enojado" de que no quisiera decírmelo desde la primera clase que tuvimos juntos—si soy su hermano va a estar conmigo—Emmett sólo asintió.

—no me vuelvas a decir Bella—me contestó enojada—para ti soy Isabela, soy Bella para los amigos no para los hermanos de los conocidos.

—mira ISABELA—le iba a contestar pero Emmett me interrumpió.

—ya Edward, Bella suele ser un poco incomprensiva a veces

—vuelve a decirme así y te juró que…

-luego me amenazas—le contestó mi hermano—por lo mientras necesitamos otro jugador, ¿quién es la pequeñita que venía contigo cuando saliste del vestidor?

—¿quién, Alice?—le preguntó ella tratando de recordar.

—si, ella—se volteó hacia la banca de los lesionados y gritó—ALICE—de verdad Bella estaba queriéndose morir de la risa, pero aguantó como la chica ruda que era y yo sólo volteé a ver a la pequeña duende que fulminaba a Emmett, pues ahora tenía toda la atención de los compañeros de la clase—VEN AQUÍ—le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—VEN POR MÍ—le contestó ella, haciéndose la digna.

—te advierto que si me dejas—le dijo Bella a Emmett, mientras él la agarraba del brazo demasiado fuerte—me voy a echar a correr y nos vas a tenerme como tu jugadora.

—me lo están poniendo difícil—murmuró Emmett—pero no tanto—le sonrió y me hizo una seña para que me acercara—te la encargo, no se puede ir, si intenta huir la detienes—Bella sólo lo miraba con ganas de estrangularlo—y te prevengo es muy escurridiza, lo sé por experiencia propia así que si se te escapa, te advierto que voy a hacerte la indeseable francesa—yo sólo abrí mis ojos como si realmente le temiera a eso, ni siquiera me acordaba de qué quería decir.

—está bien—le dije mordiéndome el labio—pero si me muerde me pagas el antirrábico

—ni que fuera tú para tener rabia—contestó Bella—Emmett suéltame—mi hermano sólo negó con la cabeza y me dio el brazo de Bella para que la mantuviera agarrada—si me sigues tocando te voy a golpear la parte más baja de tu ser—me amenazó.

Le iba a contestar que estaba tan chaparrita que no la iba a alcanzar cuando escuché el grito de Alice desde el otro lado del gimnasio, mi hermano la había tomado por la cintura y se la había puesto en los hombros, yo creo que en esos momentos, Alice estaba agradeciendo tener un short en lugar de falda, estaba que echaba fuego por la boca.

—Cualquier amiga de Bella es mi amiga—le dijo Emmett con una sonrisa malévola—le guste o no.

—Pues yo no—le decía Alice mientras intentaba patear lo primero que se le atravesara de mi hermano.

Emmett siguió riendo, mientras se acercaba a nosotros, Bella de verdad estaba a punto de caer al suelo por la risa que estaba aguantando. Alice le estaba murmurando cosas a Emmett para que la bajara, pero mi hermano aguantó hasta que llegó a nuestro lado.

—valla amigo que tienes—le dijo enojada Alice a Bella—es demasiado…

- lo sé Alice, pero aún así lo quiero mucho…- le contestó haciendo una mueca de ternura, ¿y decía que no sabía fingir?

—Hey Cullen—le gritó una chica con el cabello teñido de rojo, creo que ésa era Tanya, y por cierto me empezaba a hartar de que nos llamaran por nuestro apellido.

—¿de verdad crees que Alice y Bella van a jugar?—le preguntaron directamente a Emmett dos chicas una rubia y una morena.

—no lo creo—ambas parecieron conformes con su respuesta—lo sé, Bella no me va a defraudar, ¿verdad Bellie?—ella sólo negó con la cabeza de forma resignada.

—bueno entonces espero que nos toque jugar contra ustedes—murmuró la chica morena que más había molestado a Bella durante el día, creo que se llamaba Jessica.

—yo también lo espero Jessie—le dijo Bella con un tono meloso que hizo que me pusiera nervioso.

El entrenador nos empezó a llamar que nos acercáramos para ver los equipos y cómo iban a funcionar.

—¿ya tienen sus equipos?—la mayoría asintió—muy bien necesito aquí a los líderes de equipo—Emmett, me dio el brazo de Alice en una mano y el brazo de Bella en la otra para poder subir hacia dónde el entrenador nos había dicho—voy a estar observando cómo juegan, para eso llamé a los profesores Malaconi, Banner y a la profesora Coupe—alcance a escuchar a Bella decir entre dientes un "tenía que ser"—después de cierto tiempo nos vamos a juntar para decidir qué equipos pasarán a la final, ¿entendido?—todos asintieron—muy bien por favor en voz alta líderes le van a decir quiénes son los miembros de su equipo a la Señora Coupe.

El entrenador le pasó la lista a la profesora Coupe y ella inmediatamente empezó a nombrar a los alumnos que tenía enfrente, para ir registrando los nombres de los equipos.

—¿Señor Newton? Deme los nombres de los integrantes de su equipo.

—Claro señora Coupe, son Royce King, Jessica Stanley, James Stove y yo.

—Muy bien, vallase a la cancha número uno, señor Cullen su turno—mi hermano le sonrió de forma pícara lo que hizo que Bella soltara una sonrisita

—Claro señorita—volteó a vernos—son el otro señor Cullen—Alice soltó una risita nerviosa—la … Señorita Swan y la señorita…- nos volteó a ver intentando acordarse del nombre, pero en ningún momento, Bella se lo había dicho—se llama Alice.

—¿Alice?—preguntó desconcertada la señora Coupe—¿Brandon?, Esta seguro de los nombres que me dio—mi hermano sólo asintió—muy bien, vallase con su equipo y prepárese, va a estar en la cancha número dos.

Nos fuimos a la cancha, y nos preparamos para el equipo que nos iba a tocar, finalmente llegó el equipo con quién nos tocaba, era Tanya, Lauren y dos hombres que en este momento no me acuerdo de sus nombres, los dos eran morenos y altos.

—ves Bella—le dijo Tanya—lamentablemente no te tocó jugar contra Jessica

—no, es cierto,- Bella parecía triste—pero te tengo a ti como premio de consolación.

—Eso ya lo veremos—murmuró enojada Tanya.

Alice estaba golpeando el piso con su pies, y podía ver a Emmett a punto de golpearla pues detestaba ese sonidito, para que lo dejara de hacer y poder ver los puntos débiles de nuestro equipo la llamé, ella inmediatamente volteó y se acercó a mí

—¿cuáles son tus puntos débiles?

—el boleo y el saque

—por lo demás si la tienes que lanzar lo haces bien—ella asintió

—la que si no sabe nada de deportes es Bella y todos lo saben, lo van a ocupar para hacernos perder

—Ok—Me voltee a verla parecía que estaba encerrada en su mundo, Emmett no estaba, pues el entrenador había llamado a los líderes a otro lado para explicarle más reglas—llámala

—Llámala tú—me contestó

—no puedo Alice, según todos, ella y yo nos detestamos—le dije a negando—le voy a dar una técnicas pero necesito que venga.

—bueno—Alice la llamó e inmediatamente se acercó a nosotros—Bella ya le dije que tú no sabes nada de Volley

—no es que no sepa—se disculpó—lo sé hacer pero ya a la hora de jugar con alguien más no sé lo que pasa.

—¿sabes Lo básico?—ella asintió—Ok, déjame ver los primeros minutos del partido para ver tus putos fuertes y después si te decimos Emmett o yo, levanta las manos lo haces, ¿sí?

—¿por qué lo haría?—me preguntó enojada

—pues porque quieres demostrarle a esos que Emmett realmente te conoce y vamos a ganar lo creas o no—ella sólo soltó un suspiro

—siempre y cuando no vallan a romper el contrato—murmuró demasiado bajito—está bien, les haré caso.

En ese preciso momento llegó Emmett, y empezó a analizar la situación para ver dónde nos poníamos para tener una ligera ventaja sobre los que estaban enfrente de nosotros.

—muy bien, escúchenme, en lugar de ser 5 sets sólo van a ser 2, no sé por qué pero así va a ser, Alice, ponte cerca de red, en paralelo a mi—ella lo hizo—Bella ponte a la misma altura de Alice… no un poquito más atrás—Bella se empezó a reír y volteó a verlo y empezó a moverse de pasito en pasito—un pasito más, un pasito más… ahí—me volteó a ver—ya sabes tú posición—yo sólo asentí y me fui a poner atrás de Bella.

Sonó el silbato y empezó el partido.

**qué les pareció? Lo tuve que volver a repartir por que me quedó muy largo, creo que empezaré a inventar más capitulos para que no los tenga que dividir, espero que me dejen un review**


	7. clases de volleyball II

**aqui la segunda parte la verdad es que ya lo tenía pero tenía que dividirlo.**

**los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía**

* * *

CLASE DE VOLLEYBALL 2 PARTE

La mayoría de las bolas se las lanzaban directamente a Bella, pero Bella alcanzaba a levantar las manos instintivamente para que no le pegaran y Emmett o yo las lográbamos rescatar, alcanzamos a ver ciertas maniobras que nos ayudaran, Alice era de mucha ayuda pues aunque había dicho que no era muy buena jugadora lograba anotar puntos que ni los profesionales se arriesgarían a hacer.

Poco a poco Bella fue ganando confianza y cada que Emmett le decía que levantara las manos ella lo hacía demostrando así que por lo menos con éste equipo era muy buena.

Pasó el tiempo y pronto me di cuenta de que ya muchos habían dejado de jugar y habían ido a vernos, revisé mi reloj y ya faltaban 10 minutos para que terminara la clase, ya habíamos logrado sacar a 4 equipos ahora era la semifinal, y era contra cuatro chavos muy buenos, pero gracias a un tiro mal hecho de Bella les ganamos, Bella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reconocer que había sido ella quién nos había hecho ganar, y ahora venía la final, y era contra el equipo de Mike.

—¿ya puedo fingir que estoy lastimada?—le preguntó Bella a mi hermano en lo que llegaba la última reta del día

—no Bella, ¿qué no es Mike el tipo que te molesta?—le preguntó en un susurro que sólo yo escuché pues estaba muy cerca de ellos

—pues si—admitió—pero no puedo verlo… me molesta verlo y precisamente para este juego lo tengo que tener enfrente

—mira vamos a hacer algo, Edward y yo te vamos a decir cómo golpearlo legalmente en el juego y que no te pueda denunciar a la policía y si se ponen pesadas las cosas, convenceré a varios profesores de que es él el que te está molestando. ¿vale?—ella sólo asintió.

—hay que ver los puntos débiles de Mike—le dije acercándome a ellos

—¿el cerebro cuenta?—me preguntó Alice.

—si, pero no en un partido—dijo Emmett—a ti te cae mal James ¿no?—Alice asintió—bueno ahorita vemos que hacemos con él

—¿y con Royce?—Emmett y yo miramos confundidos a Bella—es el tipo que molesta a…

—mi próxima novia—dijo mi hermano en voz alta—no te preocupes ahorita lo arreglamos.

Nos acercamos lentamente para darnos las manos para un partido limpio, por órdenes del entrenador, y alcancé a ver como Mike y James le agarraban la mano a Bella y a Alice de una forma poco conveniente, ellas estaban a punto de darles una cachetada cuando mi hermano y yo decidimos intervenir.

—espero que sea un juego bueno—dijo Emmett tomando forzadamente la mano de Mike para separarlo de Bella

—y yo igual—le contestó Mike forzadamente mientras veía a mi hermano tomar la cintura de Bella y acercarla hacia sí.

Yo por mi parte había tomado a Alice por la mano que tenía agarrada James y la pusé atrás de mi espalda haciendo que Alice me abrazara y le extendí mi mano vacía.

—Que sea un juego limpio—le dije.

—Eso espero—me contestó.

Terminamos de saludar al resto de los jugadores del otro equipo y nos acercamos a nuestra cancha, en ningún momento dejamos ni a Bella ni a Alice solas hasta que llegamos a nuestro lado de la cancha.

Sonó el silbato y empezó la batalla campal, me sorprendía lo fuerte que Jessica le mandaba los balones a Bella, pero de alguna forma lograba hacer puntos sin que nosotros interviniéramos, y finalmente terminamos la primer parte del partido y llegó el cambio de cancha.

Me acerqué rápidamente a Bella y mi hermano a Alice para pasarlas sin que se les acercaran esos tontos, gracias a éste partido pudimos analizar la situación con nuestra "competencia" y decidí que ya me caían mal Mike y James, nos los soportaba, por su parte Royce no hacía más que coquetearle a medio mundo.

En fin, terminamos de acomodarnos en la nueva parte de la cancha cuando vimos que había un gran alboroto, el entrenador Casidi salió inmediatamente a ver qué era lo que pasaba, Emmett y yo nos acercamos a las chicas que estaban preocupadas al ver el número de gente que se acercaba al gimnasio.

Muy bien—escuchamos que decía enojado el entrenador a los compañeros que llegaban—pero nada de ponerse a echar demasiadas porras.

En cuánto dijo eso entraron como marabunta todos nuestros compañeros de la universidad, me sorprendí y me acerque más a Bella y a Alice, mi hermano hizo lo mismo, y por primera vez vi a Bella pálida de miedo.

—¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunté preocupado.

—Nada —me contestó ella—sólo que me da miedo ser el centro de atención.

—Tranquila—le dijo mi hermano—lograremos atraer las miradas hacia Edward y hacia mi—le ofreció él haciendo una mueca dulce, que podría derretir a cualquier chica, menos a Bella.

—Eso no creo que sea bueno—le contestó Alice.

—¿por qué?—le pregunté contrariado.

—Porque muchas se van a poner celosas—me contestó ella con una sonrisa tierna.

—No deberías preocuparte por eso, de eso nos encargamos nosotros—contestó Emmett—en fin—soltó un suspiro—nosotros lo arreglamos.

Ellas se encogieron de hombros, pero voltearon a saludar a alguien, nosotros seguimos su mirada y vimos a Rosalie, mandándoles un beso y ellas se lo respondieron, atrás de Rosalie estaba mi hermano con una sonrisa pícara haciéndole muecas a Bella para que ella se riera.

Volvió a iniciar el partido y ahora sí que le querían pegar duro a Bella entonces nos empezamos a mover Emmett y yo haciendo casi a un lado a Bella, pero entonces le aventaron un balón y le pegaron en la cabeza a Bella, el entrenador pitó para que pudiéramos revisar a Bella, nos acercamos a ella lentamente y cuando la tapamos entre los tres del grupo de gente que la estaba viendo ella empezó a morirse de la risa.

—¿tan buenos somos?—preguntó ella histérica.

—¿a qué te refieres?—le preguntó mi hermano confundido, mientras le sobaba la cabeza.

—En ningún momento nos habían lanzado bolas directas, o por lo menos lo habían disfrazado, pero ahora mira—dijo señalando su cabeza—me va a salir un chichón.

—Tranquila bebé—le dijo Emmett—ya le vas a poder pegar a Mike.

Nos volvimos a acomodar pero en ésta ocasión pusimos a Bella en diagonal con Alice quedando ella atrás de mí entonces el entrenador volvió a silbar y volvimos a jugar.

Emmett, le dijo a Bella que levantara las manos cuando Mike le lanzó una bola directa a la cara, logré rescatar el intentó de Bella por defenderse, y se lo pasé a Alice quién por una extraña razón que no pude comprender lanzó el balón al centro, yo creía todo perdido, pero llegó Emmett y la rescató y entonces le hizo un pase a Bella pero estaba demasiado alto así que la agarré de la cintura para que lo alcanzara, y por cómo le pegó al balón de la sorpresa que le causó que la agarrara le pegó directamente en la cara a Mike, e inmediatamente, el pidió tiempo fuera pues le empezó a sangrar la nariz.

—Entrenador—dijo Jessica—yo vi cómo Bella lo hizo a propósito—Bella estaba que me mataba con la mirada.

—¿es eso cierto Bella?—le preguntó directamente a ella.

—no entrenador, usted sabe que yo soy muy mala en mi puntería, la verdad había intentado picar el balón pero no me salió.

—entiendo, ¿Mike puedes continuar?

—No lo creo entrenador—le contestó de forma sufrida.

—Entiendo—dijo el entrenador.

—¿dónde está su amiga?—les preguntó el profesor Malaconi a Bella y a Alice, ellas negaron como si no supieran—alguien tiene que pagar por esto.

—eso es exceso de castigo—le murmuró Alice.

—si quiere me salgó hasta que Mike se reponga—le propuso Bella.

—no profesor eso sería ayudarlos porque Bella no sabe jugar—se interpuso Royce—y Rosalie está en las gradas.

—en ese caso también es no ayudarlos a ustedes por que tendrían a dos mujeres—dijo Emmett.

—no importa yo me salgó y que ellos busquen otro hombre—dijo Jessica viendo lo que intentaba hacer Royce.

—Está bien—dijo el entrenador.

—¿podemos sugerir a alguien?—dijo Emmett—de verdad sé que lamentablemente mi amiga les lastimó y mi hermano es muy bueno jugando.

—¿va a pasarse Edward?—preguntó Alice enojada.

—No Alice—dijo mi hermano de forma tranquila—tengo otro hermano.

—Está bien—contestó el entrenador—Rosalie Hale, ven por favor—dijo señalando a la rubia que estaba en las gradas—Señor Cullen, venga también por favor.

Jasper se acercó a la cancha lentamente y nos saludó con la mano para pasarse al lado contrario de la cancha, Rosalie llegó abajo justo cuando mi hermano se estaba presentando a los otros miembros de su equipo, ella estaba que mataba a Emmett y de verdad que me dio miedo.

—chicos sé que quieren a los del otro equipo pero si me doy cuenta que se están dejando ganar los voy a reprobar a los dos ¿entendido?—ambos asintieron—bueno entonces pónganse a jugar.

Bella estaba casi arrodillándose a pedirle perdón a Rosalie por haberla metido en ese lío, pero Emmett la detuvo y le murmuró algo al oído que la tranquilizó e inmediatamente se puso en la posición que originalmente le habíamos dejado.

El entrenador volvió a sonar su silbato y esta vez el partido se puso muy bueno, Jasper hizo varias jugadas para que Rosalie lograra pegarle aunque fuera de forma discreta a Royce, finalmente Alice logró hacer un tiro que nos hizo ganar.

Todos aplaudieron y se terminó el partido, el entrenador nos dijo que había sido un buen juego y que esperaba que todas las clases fueran así de emocionantes.

Bella fue rápidamente a abrazar a Rosalie y decirle algo al oído, Rose asintió con una sonrisa y se fue hablando con Jasper, cuando Bella se lo presentó, podía ver a mi hermano medio coqueteándole.

—Hey, Bella—le hablé, ella volteó a verme enojada—¿sigues enojada?

—No te atrevas a volver a tocarme—me dijo mientras pasaba por atrás de mi Mike

—oh, vamos, no te pongas así simplemente te alcé para que pudieras pegarle al balón—ella se me quedó viendo como si eso no le importara—te aseguro que si hubiera sido Emmett lo hubieras dejado.

—¿celos?—me dijo con una sonrisa.

—de ti, nunca—le contesté con una sonrisa, me iba a contestar pero Emmett me habló para que me metiera a la ducha.

Mientras me iba acercando a él le mandó un beso a Bella a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa demasiado coqueta para su bien, pero en sus ojos se veía la furia.

Nos íbamos a encontrar afuera, Emmett y yo nos preparamos para la batalla campal que se nos avecinaba con nuestros tres hermosos trabajos.

* * *

**bueno qué les parecio? vale la pena un review? espero que si gracias por todos sus story alerts y por agregarme en sus favoritos, en in, espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte del capitulo**


	8. ¿despues de la tormenta?

**HOLA, aqui subiendo nuevo capi, espero le guste y lo de siempre los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía**

* * *

¿DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA..?

BELLA POV

En contra de todo pronóstico, estaba feliz, me sorprendió que los chicos lograran hacer que ganáramos, sólo hubo dos cosas que me molestaron; la primera, que usaran a Rose para vengarse y la segunda, que Edward me agarrara por la cintura, de verdad que ése me las iba a pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho, primero se burla de mí en clases y luego me toca, bueno de verdad no me molestó, pero en frente de la clase tengo que fingir que si y además no le voy a dar el gusto de que me vea nerviosa por él.

En fin, Alice y yo nos apuramos para irnos a la casa, estábamos muertas de hambre y todavía teníamos que llegar a hacer la comida, todo porque ya no confiamos en las sirvientas, en varias ocasiones nos estafaron y nos terminaron robando cosas, así que decidimos que cuando fuera alguien a limpiar la casa nosotras estaríamos allí mientras lo hace.

Nos fuimos hacia el coche de Alice, en donde nos estaba esperando Rose, cuando llegamos y la vimos con su máscara de furia que no se había quitado en todo el día lo primero que supuse fue que estaba enojada por lo del partido de Volley, así que se lo pregunté a Alice antes de llegar con ella.

—No lo creo, estaba feliz por que Jasper le ayudó a pegarle a Royce sin que se diera cuenta—se encogió de hombros—a lo mejor Emmett volvió a hacer algo que la enojó.

Yo me encogí de hombros y nos seguimos acercando, cuando llegamos al coche nos dimos cuenta de por qué estaba enojada, lo primero que yo hice fue dejar caer todas las cosas que traía en las manos y Alice puso la misma expresión fúrica que tenía Rose.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi coche?—gritó Alice cuando salió del estado de shock.

—Yo creo que se le poncharon las llantas—murmuró Rose sarcástica como siempre.

—A lo mejor te paraste sobre unos clavos—le dije en son de broma y ella me fulminó con la mirada mientras revisábamos los daños del coche.

Tenía tres llantas ponchadas, nos acercamos a analizarlas y vimos que tenían una cortada de navaja.

—Esta se parece a la navaja de Mike—les dije señalándoles la llanta trasera derecha.

—Y ésta a la de Royce—dijo Rose señalando la delantera derecha—no me sorprendería que la otra llanta trasera fuera de James.—Alice soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?—Nos preguntó desesperada Alice, nosotras sólo nos encogimos de hombros.

Estábamos debatiendo que no nos podíamos quedar las tres a esperar al seguro porque sólo dos se pueden ir en la grúa pero no queríamos que una de las tres se fuera sola porque los tres hombres que habían hecho que se poncharan las llantas se aprovecharían de la situación.

—Bella—escuché la voz de Jasper y volteé a verlo—¿qué pasó?

—Nuestro coche se averió—le dije.

—esos coches no se averían—dijo Edward.

—tú no te metas—le dije recalcando cada palabra.

—Bella si te sigues peleando con mi hermano voy a creer que te gusta—me dijo Emmett.

—ok—le contesté, mientras le enseñaba la lengua a Emmett lo que hizo que Jasper soltara una carcajada y Edward se veía furioso porque lo ignoré.

—Y… ¿en qué estuvo el averío del coche?—preguntó cuando pudo parar de reír Jasper.

—Unas navajas se encontraron con las llantas—dijo Rosalie sarcástica.

—¡¿qué?—preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—mira Em—le dije con un puchero.

Emmett se bajó inmediatamente del coche y le enseñé, estaba sorprendido por el cómo habían deshecho las llantas, el pobre no podía ni hablar de lo que le habían hecho al coche.

Jasper se bajó del coche seguido por Edward para revisarlas por sí mismos, me dio mucha risa ver cómo casi llora Jasper por el "pobrecito coche".

—¿Qué piensan hacer?—nos preguntó Emmett, después de un rato.

—Pues llamar al seguro, pero es lo que estábamos analizando—dijo Alice.

—No se puede quedar sola una, el tipo que hizo eso—dijo Jasper señalando las llantas—se puede aprovechar.

—Bueno… ¿qué sugieres?—le preguntó Alice.

—Pues una si quieren las llevo a la casa mientras mis hermanos se quedan esperando al seguro—nosotras negamos—¿por qué no?

—Por que el seguro va a esperar ver una mujer—dijo Rosalie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Bueno… ¿qué les parece si deciden dos de ustedes que se vallan con Jasper y otro de nosotros?—dijo Emmett

—¿Para qué..?No entendí—le contesté.

—Miren, nos vamos dos y dos, se quedan dos, somos seis, así no se queda una de ustedes sola, y aparte se queda un hombre con ella—contestó Jasper para explicar lo que había querido decir Emmett.

—Si quieren me quedo yo—les dije—con Emmett, así ya ustedes se van adelantando.

Alice captó algo que yo no, así que sugirió que la se quedara fuera Rosalie, con Emmett poniendo de excusa que yo era la que hacía la comida y ella tenía demasiados trabajos para entregar al día siguiente, Rosalie sólo puso una mueca de desagrado pero no dijo nada, así que le preguntamos a Emmett si a él no le importaba y el negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno entonces Emmett llegará a su casa—dijo Jasper—¿Podemos quedarnos contigo en lo que llega Emmett?—Me preguntó con una sonrisa que me volvía loca, así que con las pocas neuronas que me funcionaron asentí.

—Pero tu hermano extraño no me debe dirigir la palabra—le advertí.

—A ver Bella—me dijo con cuidado Edward—si te vas a subir al coche de mi hermano, y te vamos a dejar a tu casa es obvio que voy a tener que hablarte

—Jazz—le dije—¿oyes algo?, porque yo no.—Jasper negó con la cabeza y se empezó a reír, creo que estaba muy risueño.

Nos pusimos a cambiar las llantas para que el seguro sólo viera un navajazo, no me había dado cuenta, pero obviamente Alice lo notó, que Jasper tenía el mismo tipo de coche que ella, sólo que el porshe de mi amiga era amarillo y el de Jasper era negro, así que nos prestó su llanta de refacción y nosotras pusimos la nuestra.

En medio de bromas entre nosotras pusimos la llanta, y la verdad es que no era una gran ciencia, por lo menos para Rose, y cuando terminamos pudimos ver que los chicos habían puesto la otra llanta, después de otra discusión sobre quién iba al frente con Jasper, quien por casualidad decidió que como Edward y yo nos estábamos comportando como niños, Alice iba a ser la que se iba en frente con él.

Y al final nos fuimos dejando a Rose y a Emmett y la primera estaba con una mueca extraña de felicidad y enojo y el segundo no podía quitar su sonrisita de suficiencia

EMMETT POV.

Ver cómo cambiaban esas tres mujeres la llanta del coche, fue sublime, de verdad nunca pensé que alguien como ellas pudiera cambiar una llanta, principalmente pensando en que se pueden romper una uña o algo así, pero al contrario, bromearon, se rieron, se veían hermosas, ok Emmett reacciona, son trabajo y no quieren nada de la palabrea con "s".

Me dirigí hacia la puerta del copiloto del coche ya que Rosalie se había adueñado del volante, me senté y me puse a ver por los espejos del coche lo que alcanzaba a ver del estacionamiento de la escuela.

—Podrías, por favor dejar de hacer eso—me dijo enojada la rubia.

—si jefa—murmuré.

—no me vuelvas a llamar otra vez así

—¿o qué?—le dije tentándola.

—o voy a hacer que desees nunca haber trabajado para mí en los términos que te impuse—me murmuró acercándose peligrosamente a mí mientras me veía a los ojos y se mordía el labio.

Le iba a contestar que no jugara con fuego porque si no iba a terminar cobrándole más cuando escuché que se acercaba alguien, así que desvié la vista hacia su espalda pues en ese momento se acercaba Royce a quien por cierto ya odiaba, por mi personaje.

—Hola Rosalie—le dijo con voz que se suponía debería sensual.

—Hola Royce, ¿ya conoces a Emmett?—dijo señalándome—es amigo de Bella.

—Sí, lo conocí hoy en la clase de educación física—me volteó a ver con una sonrisa forzada—mucho gusto, de nuevo.

—El gusto es mío—le aclaré con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Rose?—le preguntó con una inocencia tan fingida que hasta asco me dio—¿por qué te dejaron tus amigas sola?

—Con todo respeto—le contesté—pero no está sola, está conmigo y me dijo mi amiga Bella que la cuidara bien.

Rosalie sólo sonrió y no sé porque, de verdad que aquella mujer me iba a volver loco, primero por lo que me dijo mi hermano el sabelotodo, entiéndase eso como Edward, que ella era una mujer que no se iba a dejar dominar y la respuesta que le acababa de dar a Royce era como decir que se estaba dejando dominar por mí.

—¿De verdad Rose?—le contestó Royce captando lo que yo había estado analizando—creí que Bella, Alice y tú se cuidaban solas.

—Y lo hacemos—lo aclaró Rosalie—solo que de vez en cuando aparecen amigos de alguna de las tres que parecen enormes osos grizzli que son capaces de ayudarnos sin pedirnos nada a cambio.

—Eso no lo sabía—le contestó Royce—espero que la sepas cuidar Emmett—me dijo como retándome.

—¿Cuidar yo de ella?—le pregunté fingiendo desagrado—ella se sabe cuidar bastante bien, yo sólo estoy vigilando que alguien—nótese el sarcasmo que Rosalie entendió a la perfección—no la moleste de más y llegue completamente segura a su casa.

—¿No crees que es algo contradictorio?—me empezaba a hartar.

—De hecho—intervino Rosalie pero que no fuera a decir una tarugada—Quería compañía y no íbamos a dejar que Bella se fuera con los tres caballeros que parecen ser amigos íntimos de ella…

—Lo dices como si Bella fuera a estar con los tres—si yo también había entendido eso—creí que de las tres Bella era la santa.

—Es la santa—aclaró la Barbie, su nombre era demasiado largo—y para ti es Isabela, pero nosotras no sabemos cómo son ellos, en fin Royce ¿a qué viniste?—eso me encantó fue un cállate el hocico.

—Vine a ver que no necesitaras nada, como vi que Bella y Alice se habían ido en un porshe negro con alguien pensé que estarías sola.

—Era el porshe de mi hermano—aclaré—y Bella sería incapaz de dejar a una amiga sola—lo dije con tal seguridad que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí.

—entonces de verdad conoces a Be… Isabela.

—Claro, prácticamente crecimos juntos—solté un suspiro de resignación—Rosalie, ¿crees que tarde mucho el aseguro?—ella se encogió de hombros—es que no me conoces cuando me da hambre—murmuré.

—Espero nunca hacerlo—me contestó en otro murmuro.

—Bueno Rose—dijo Royce a quién había logrado ignorar—nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana—murmuró entre dientes la Barbie.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente del coche como para que no nos escuchara le pregunté a Barbie el por qué no soportaba a Royce, no es que fuera santo de mi devoción, per se veía que era un niño bien que nunca había necesitado nada de nadie más que de su papi, además de que era guapo, en resumen "un buen partido".

—Simplemente en algún momento pensé que sería bueno para mí—me contestó—como todos piensan, pero después de hablar un rato con él te das cuenta que no tiene nada de conversación, además de que no voy a estar con alguien sólo por su dinero o su cara bonita.

—Yo si—le dije en son de broma, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa divertida

—Me imagino—me respondió aún con la sonrisa—no te ofendas pero cómo es que alguien como tú puede trabajar de lo que trabajas.

—Pues en un primer momento dije que era un trabajo disponible, en el que era bueno, y que en cierta forma me gustaba, pero no me cambies de tema, sé cuando hay desagrado por la persona y cuando hay odio, necesito saber cuál de los dos sentimientos sientes por él, para saber cómo comportarme con él.

—¿A qué te refieres?—OK oficialmente mi hermano sabelotodo tenía razón había ocasiones en las que no me sabía explicar.

—Me refiero a que, al igual que tú, yo no soy el hombre que se ata sin saber a qué atenerse, te puedo parecer a veces como un niño, pero dentro de esa fachada hay un hombre que no se deja dominar por más que lo intenten, así que por favor dime el por qué te cae mal Royce, si es una tontería en este momento te digo que…

—Emmett—me interrumpió—así como tú dices que debo tener una razón, también yo te puedo decir que tengo muchas razones para no contarte nada, pero esta bien te contaré una historia y tú me dices que hubieras hecho.

Me volteó a ver, no sabía por qué tenía ése efecto en las mujeres sexys, pero lo que si sabía era que Rosalie me iba a contar algo que sólo Bella y Alice sabían y obviamente también ese hombre que no dejaba de ver hacia el coche y cada que me acercaba más a Rosalie se ponía más nervioso.

—¿Me piensas contar aquí tu historia?—le pregunté después de un rato en el que se había quedado callada—ella sólo negó con la cabeza—pero si me la vas a contar—ella asintió—¿qué te parece si te invito a cenar mañana que es jueves y entonces si te sientes con ganas me cuentas?—ella me volteó a ver con una sonrisa tan… ¿sincera? Eso se quedaría corto pero la verdad es que me noqueó por un momento en el que no supe que hacer, sólo verla.

—¿Eso es una cita?—me preguntó después de un rato lo único que atiné a hacer fue a asentir—¿y va a entrar dentro de lo que me cobras?

—probablemente nunca sabrás en qué usaré el dinero que me des, y probablemente nunca sabrás si fue por el dinero de otra con el que te invité a cenar.

—Eso me agrada.

—¿Qué te invite a cenar con el dinero de otra mujer?—ella negó con una sonrisa—¿entonces?

—Que no escondes tus intenciones, me dices la verdad desde un principio, así sé a qué atenerme y no me debe de importar más adelante lo que pase por que yo solita me estoy metiendo en el lío aún a sabiendas de que está mal.

Yo sólo me encogí de hombros, la verdad es que nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso, pero era cierto la verdad es que, Edward era muy reservado, Jasper era tranquilo, bromeaba pero había una barrera que nadie podía traspasar y yo sólo decía lo que pensaba, en el momento en el que lo pensaba y como lo pensaba y eso mismo hacía muchas veces que lastimara a mis hermanos sin quererlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez, pero esta vez Barbie puso música y me sorprendió que la mayoría de las canciones de su Ipod, que había conectado al coche de Alice, me gustaban, pasamos un rato muy ameno, escuchando la música, riéndonos y cantando, y estuvo bastante bien, llegó el seguro y me sorprendió la desilusión que me dio el no poder escuchar más música con Barbie o pasar otro rato con ella a solas.

Le explicamos al seguro que habían sido dos llantas las que se habían ponchado y entonces él revisó la llanta que estaba en la cajuela, dijo que se iba a hacer una investigación, por que esa no parecí una ponchada de llanta normal, cuando dijo esa frase Barbie tuvo que verme con ojos enojados porque me dio mucha risa.

—Primero las damas—dijo Barbie mientras se intentaba subir.

—Tienes razón—le dije—pero prefiero no parecer caballero a dejar que se te acerque demasiado con la palanca el señor conductor.

—La palanca del señor no me preocupa, me preocupa la tuya.

—La mía esta bien guardada la del señor quién sabe.

Finalmente accedió a subirse después de mí, e iba enojada pero cuando vio la cara de lujuria del conductor no dijo nada , yo por mi parte recibí una mirada de enojo de parte del señor que no me importó, la verdad es que en ese momento esa señorita era mi responsabilidad y no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara.

Bella POV.

Llegamos a la casa en poco tiempo, Jasper manejaba como loco, pero bueno de qué me quejó Alice manejaba peor así que ya me estaba acostumbrando a su modo de manejar, Edward cumplió su promesa de ir callado, y Alice y Jasper simplemente se pelearon un momentito sobre quién debería poner la música per decidieron no pelearse cuando vieron que no eran tan feos los gustos del otro.

Nos bajamos del coche y me fui directo a la cocina, alcance escuchar a Jasper que se quejaba por que nadie lo ayudaba con la mochila de Emmett, y también escuché como Alice le decía que para que la necesitaba, intenté escuchar a Edward por si les contestaba que no fueran tan niños pero no les dijo nada, yo me encogí de hombros y empecé a sacar las cosas del refrigerador.

—¿quieres que te ayude?—su voz me espantó tanto que casi tiro la olla que tenía en la mano—ups, no fue mi intención asustarte

—No me asustaste—mentí—lo que pasó fue que no te escuché llegar.

—Bueno, supongamos que fue eso—dijo el totalmente convencido de que me había espantado—¿te ayudo?—le iba a decir que no se metiera en mi cocina cuando agregó—te aseguro que sé preparar comida completamente comestible, y no entra dentro de la cuota que les estamos cobrando.

Me empecé a reí y terminé de sacar las cosas que iba a usar para la comida.

—¿Qué te parece si haces la ensalada—le dije señalando las verduras—mientras yo hago sólo una carne asada y una sopa fría?

—Me parece perfecto—dijo mientras se doblaba las mangas de la camisa que traía puesta y agarraba una lechuga y la deshojaba.

Saqué una sopa de pasta, para hacerla a la crema y mientras la ponía, me puse a freír la carne, Edward silbaba mientras trabajaba y yo trabajaba en completo silencio y nunca pensé que el escucharlo silbar me fuera a ayudar tanto en la concentración de la cocina.

—mmm, huele delicioso—dijo entrando a la cocina Jasper.

—Gracias—dijo Edward en son de broma—fuera de broma, Bella huele bastante bien.

—Gracias—les contesté.

—Bella… cariño crees que te falté mucho—dijo entrando la niña hiperactiva de la casa

—No Alice, sólo que se cosa bien la pasta, y estaba esperando a que llegara Rose con Em para que comiéramos todos juntos y viéramos lo que salió mal hoy—dije fulminado a Jasper con la mirada

—Creí que con el que estabas enojada era con Edward—dijo como intentando defenderse.

—Fingí estar enojada con Edward porque él me empezó a molestar, pero bueno cuando lleguen Rose y Emmett hablamos bien de todo.

En lo que llegaban Alice sacó unas cervezas para los chicos, una limonada para mí y un refresco para ella, bromeamos tantito a Edward por que se estaba tardando mucho en hacer una ensalada pero cuando me dio a probar la vinagreta que le iba a echar me dejó con la boca cerrada, la verdad es que estaba bien buena, estaba segura que nunca había probado una vinagreta mejor que esa.

No pasó mucho rato más cuando llegaron Emmett y Rosalie, entraron riéndose, supongo que de una tontería, me encantaban los hoyitos que se le hacían en las mejillas, me parecía un niñote tierno, aún no entendía cómo hombres como esos habían conseguido un trabajo como ese, la verdad es que como modelos hubieran estado tan cotizados como el mismísimo David Bekham.

En fin, nos sentamos a la mesa, que habían puesto Alice y Jasper en lo que Edward y yo cocinábamos y nos dispusimos a escuchar y a decir los pros y los contras que había tenido este primer día de trabajo.

* * *

**Bueno qué les pareció? Espero les halla gustado, me costó un poco de trabajo escribir la parte de Emmett así que espero que me halla quedado bien, y entre otras cosas espero sus reviews**


	9. Recuento de los daños

**disclaimer: los personajes son de SM la historia es mía**

* * *

**RECUENTO DE LOS DAÑOS**

**EDWARD POV**

Nos sentamos enfrente de las chicas como la primera vez en el despacho, Bella sirvió en el mismo plato la carne y la sopa, empezamos a comer en silencio y después mis hermanos me empezaron a hacer bromas como pasarme la sopa o quitarme la carne, cosa que hacía que las chicas se murieran de la risa.

Finalmente logré hacer que dejaran de pasarme o quitarme la comida cuando Rosalie sacó a colación el partido de Vóley.

—Creo que dentro de lo que cabe estuvo divertido—nos dijo convencida.

—Lo único que no me gustó fue que te hayan querido usar—dijo Alice.

—Sí, tienen razón—dijo con una mueca.

—Quiero decir algo—dijo Emmett a Rosalie—en ningún momento pensé que esa tal María fuera a ser tan lanzada.

—Si yo tampoco—le contestó.

Todos nos les quedamos viendo como si estuvieran hablando en chino. Nos contaron que en la clase que compartían estaba la tal María, quién había casi pegado el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró que Emmett iba a estar trabajando con Rosalie.

—Pero… ¿por qué se enojo?—les preguntó preocupada Bella, al parecer le tenía miedo a María.

—Pues yo tampoco entendí—dijo Rosalie.

—A ver… pongan pausa y retrocedan—dijo Alice—y cuéntenos cómo estuvo la clase.

Ambos asintieron y nos empezaron a contar:

_Flash back_

Se metieron al salón lentamente, principalmente Emmett pues era la materia que no le gustaba, se acercó al profesor y le entregó su hoja de asistencia, cuando confirmó que era la clase que le tocaba le indicó un asiento al lado de María, él inmediatamente pensó que eso no era muy bueno porque tenía que coquetearle a Rosalie no a María, así que decidió ver qué inventaba para poder estar con Rose.

Cuando iniciaron a ver lo de los micro chips, Emmett le empezó a preguntar al profesor cosas que no entendía y Rosalie se empezó a reír discretamente por que el profesor no tenía respuesta para todas las preguntas.

Finalmente María intentó responderle a algunas cosas de las que preguntó pero le respondió mal y a Rosalie se le hizo fácil corregirla y "sin querer" la puso en ridículo, entonces el profesor decidió que los dos cerebritos tenían que estar juntos y entonces fue que los pusieron juntos.

María terminó enojada porque a Emmett se le ocurrió decir que estaría con la chica sexy, lo dijo muy bajito pero la morena lo alcanzó escuchar,

_Fin del flas back_

— ¿No saben con quién está realmente enojada?—les pregunté y ellos negaron con la cabeza

—Pues con razón se enojo, a ella no le gusta que la corrijan—dijo Alice muy convencida a Rosalie como regañándola.

—Pero...—dijo Emmett.

—Además deben tener cuidado porque ella si toma represalias—dijo Bella

—Sí, pero...

—Y además quedamos en que no iban a ser tan obvios—dijo Alice.

—Sí, pero…

—En fin ya no podemos hacer nada—dijo resignada Bella.

Emmett estaba que casi le daba un ataque porque no lo habían dejado hablar, nunca llegué a creer que mi hermano se pudiera poner tan rojo, pero hoy comprobaba que sí era posible.

—Ok, ¿Qué tienes en contra de tu día Bella?—le preguntó Jasper para tratar que Emmett se tranquilizara tantito.

—Pues en realidad no tengo nada, sólo que no me gustó que me besaras, que Edward se comportara como un sabelotodo y que Emmett me cargara.

Los tres nos quedamos callados pero la verdad es que nos queríamos reír por la situación.

—La verdad es que había visto a cierto muchacho enojado y por eso se me hizo fácil darte un pequeño besito—dijo mi hermano—lo que si no te niego es que Edward sea un sabelotodo.

—Gracias—murmuré entre dientes—pero espera… ¿a qué muchacho?—se me había escapado ese detalle.

—A Mike—dijo sólo con la boca.

—¿Qué viste con Mike?—preguntó Alice espantada.

—Se estaba acercando a hablar con Bella—le contestó él volteándola a ver pero con una mirada tranquila para que Alice se calmara—cuando vio que Edward la agarró de la cintura casi le da un ataque, así que lo que se me hizo más fácil para trazar una línea fue darte un beso, de verdad perdóname si te molestó pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Yo no alcancé a ver a Mike—dijo Bella medio preocupada.

—Y… ¿qué te llevó a cargar a Bella?—dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa a Emmett.

—Pues simplemente pensé que era buena idea, pero no sólo cargué a Bella también a Alice y a ella si le pido una disculpa.

—no te preocupes—contestó la pequeña duende—no es como si estuviera acostumbrada pero lo prefiero de ti a James.

—¿James te cargó?—preguntó Jasper.

—hoy no, pero sí lo ha hecho y créeme que…

—me imagino

—¿Qué creen que haya salido mal hoy?—preguntó Rosalie mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Pues que no calculamos las reacciones de nuestros _queridos_ compañeros—dijo Emmett.

—¿A qué te refieres?—le pregunté extrañado, para mí nada había salido mal.

—Pues para empezar, no creo que el robot de Rosalie dure hasta la próxima clase—dijo mi hermano seguramente señalando el proyecto que les había encargado el profesor—y el coche de Alice fue el más perjudicado, yo creo que deben de tener cuidado en los próximos días, no vaya a serla de malas que se quieran vengar con ustedes personalmente.

—Mis amigas y yo tendremos cuidado—dijo Alice—pero en ese caso ustedes también tendrían que tener cuidado, porque al igual, se querrían vengar de ustedes.

Los tres asentimos y nos pusimos a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que había pasado en nuestro primer día de clases, yo empezaba a sospechar muchas cosas que me ponían los nervios de punta, me preocupaba, y no sabía por qué, que Mike y James se mostraran tan posesivos con Bella y con Alice, algo tenía que haber pasado con Royce para que Rosalie no soportara ni verlo y por otra parte me iba a volver loco si Bella se seguía comiendo el helado de esa forma.

—Deja de hacer eso—le dije cuando me harté de que estuviera jugando con la cuchara y su lengua mientras se comía el helado.

—Que deje de hacer ¿qué?—me preguntó un tanto estresada y de forma "inocente".

—Esto—le enseñé lo que había estado haciendo con la cuchara y aparte agregué una mueca seductora que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

—No… me… molestes—me dijo como para terminar la discusión, volvió a agarrar la cuchara del helado y volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento pero ahora con alevosía y ventaja.

Mis hermanos estaban intentando no reírse al igual que Rosalie y Alice, pero no hicieron ningún comentario simplemente se pararon y empezaron levantar la mesa, como Bella y yo habíamos cocinado no nos dejaron hacer nada, y mis hermanos las ayudaron a lavar los trastes y después de eso sacamos las laptop y nos pusimos a hacer la tarea.

Las chicas estaban muy divertidas con algo en su laptop, nada más se escuchaban sus risitas, y podía ver que Emmett se iba a volver hulk si no se enteraba pronto del por qué se estaba riendo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que están viendo?—le preguntó Jasper quien se había puesto un poquito nervioso.

—Claro—contestó Alice—pásense para acá.

Nos pusimos atrás de ellas y nos sorprendió lo que vimos; era un vídeo de Royce, James y Mike, en el que salían pequeños, de bebés, y luego unas como de cinco años y así hasta ahora, pero conforme iba pasando salían frases como "chiquitos antes y ahora", "no crecieron mucho".

Emmett soltó varias carcajadas, Jasper se aguantó y yo estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer algo.

¿De dónde salió ese video?—preguntó Emmett cuando pudo.

Lo hicimos nosotras –contestó Alice muy tranquila.

¿Es enserio?—preguntó ahora Jasper.

Claro en eso no engañaríamos a nadie—contestó Bella.

¿Qué piensan hacer con ese vídeo?—les pregunté cuando terminamos de ver el vídeo.

Subirlo a You to be—contestó Rosalie.

Y cómo saben que lo van a ver—preguntó Jasper.

Por esto—dijo Bella señalando su laptop.

Nos volteamos hacia la laptop de Bella y vimos una hoja que decía en colores llamativos y decía, "visita a los chicos más guapos de la escuela aquí", después de eso salía una foto de los tres hombres más "guapos" de la escuela y una página de you to be para que visitaran.

—Eso está muy bien, pero… ¿qué planean?—preguntó Jasper.

—Hacer que lo vean todos los de la escuela.

—¿Y cómo lo van a hacer?—preguntó Emmett—digo… por que pueden rastrear la fuente de donde proviene el vídeo y entonces estarán en problemas.

—No van a saber de dónde provino—dijo Rosalie—tengo un primo sabelotodo de las computadoras y me va a ayudar a subirlo sin que se pueda rastrear.

Los tres nos quedamos sorprendidos por todo, saber que pueden hacer eso de subir sin que los rastreen y luego a divertirnos con las caras de esos tres.

De repente Bella se levantó, cerró su compu, y se despidió de todos nosotros para después irse hacia el despacho, mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos pero las chicas al aparecer estaban acostumbradas a esa actitud.

—No se preocupen—dijo Alice con una sonrisita—tiene que practicar para que le salga bien todas sus piezas de violín, aún no entiendo como a alguien le gusta encadenarse a un instrumento.

Mis hermanos se empezaron a reír y para mí fue como una bofetada, hace algunos años no me hubiera importado encadenarme a un instrumento. Alice lo notó y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo le pregunté si alguna vez había sido novia de James.

—Claro que no—dijo demasiado exaltada para mí gusto.

—Pero querías—dijo Emmett.

—No—empezaba a negar, pero por nuestras miradas supo que no nos podría engañar—sí quería… al principio… antes de saber cómo era realmente.

—¿Y cómo es realmente?—preguntó Jasper.

—Un tonto con ganas de poder… y a mí nadie me pone una mano encima si no se lo permito… él lo intentó y yo no se lo permití.

—Así que ahora eres un reto para él—dijo Emmett con una sonrisa y una mirada apreciativa a Rosalie—y me imagino que algo así pasó contigo y con Bella,-Rosalie sólo asintió—y no me sorprendería que planearan algo contra ustedes sólo por eso…

—¿Es por eso que dicen que son lesbianas?—preguntó Jasper.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?—preguntó Alice con una sonrisa.

—Esta chava pelirroja, alta, de ojos verdes que no sé cómo se llama.

—Tanya—murmuró Rosalie—si, es precisamente por eso, pero la verdad es que nos encantan los hombres—dijo haciendo una mueca lujuriosa que de seguro prendió a Emmett.

—Bueno… nos vemos mañana—dijo Emmett dando por concluida la charla.

Nos despedimos de ellas y nos dijeron que ellas le decían a Bella que ya nos habíamos ido, nosotros solo asentimos y nos subimos al coche de Jasper para regresarnos a la casa.

—Maneja más rápido—dijo Emmett después de un rato de silencio.

—Voy lo más rápido que va esta cosa—dijo Jasper—no quiero que te vaya a pasar un accidente aquí.

—Si lo dices por la mueca de Rosalie—dijo mi hermano como si lo fuera a negar—tienes mucha razón… por favor me va a volver loco… si supieran lo que me hizo mientras esperábamos que llegara la grúa de verdad hermanito necesito llegar pero ya.

—No quiero que estropees mi coche—murmuró mi otro hermano.

Yo sólo me reí, y en cuanto llegamos a la casa Emmett se bajó del coche corriendo, supongo que se metió a su cuarto porque el baño de la planta de abajo estaba vacío, Jazz y yo nos fuimos a la cocina a esperarlo.

—¿Crees que de verdad tenga problemas?—me preguntó Jasper después de un rato de agradable silencio.

—No, solo le gusta hacer como que sí, yo creo que tenía que hacer algo.

—Como siempre el sabelotodo a hablado—dijo una voz grave a nuestras espaldas.

—Emmett, me preocupé, se supone que no te deberían pasar "accidentes"—dijo Jasper.

—No te preocupes, no me pasan—dijo negando con una sonrisa—la cara que puso Rosalie cuando nos estábamos despidiendo de ellos no tenía precio, yo creo que piensa que soy gay o algo así, porque no me he dejado conquistar por ella.

—Pues espero que no te dejes conquistar Em—dijo Jasper preocupado—y tu igual—me dijo con los ojos enojados—al principio me dio risa pero después que lo analice, eso del helado.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos, normalmente Jasper es el más tranquilo de nosotros y nos deja actuar como mejor pensemos y ahora se estaba comportando como si no supiéramos lo que hacemos.

—Jazz con todo respeto pero no te comportes así—dijo Emmett—y fuera de cotorreo y de lo que crean que pase entre mi amiguito y yo cuando vemos a Barbie, algo pasa con las chicas, no es normal que tengan miedo de ciertas reacciones.

—Sí, ya lo había pensado—contestó Jasper—¿vieron la reacción de Alice cuando mencioné lo de Mike y Bella?—nosotros asentimos—no es normal.

—Entonces pongamos nuestros objetivos—dije—¿cuál sería el primero?

—Que las chicas nos cuenten el secreto entre ellas y los tres hombres de los que quieren vengarse—dijo Jasper—si les pasa algo malo podemos hablarle a nuestro amigo el comisionado—yo asentí.

—Y después—dijo Emmett—verificar que los tres mosqueteros—dijo refiriéndose a James, Mike y Royce—no se vuelven acercar a las chicas con malas intenciones.

—Nos parece… bueno vámonos a acostar por que mañana vamos a pasar por las chicas—dijo Jasper, y Emmett y yo nos le quedamos viendo como si estuviera hablando chino—no creo que mañana se comporten mejor que hoy nuestros compañeros, de alguna forma creo que es por nuestra culpa que ellos hallan ponchado las llantas del coche de Alice…

—Y no te quieres arriesgar a que les pase algo a ellas—concluí

—exacto.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a acostar, Jasper tenía razón, no es bueno que nos la pasemos en nuestros laureles, yo también había notado el miedo de Alice y de Bella y era muy cierto que Rosalie tenía algo más en contra de Royce, así que lo mejor era tenerlas vigiladas.

**ALICE POV**

Este día fue muy productivo, de verdad, no creí que la vida fuera tan dulce, el ver a James enojado porque Emmett me cargó fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en este sucio semestre, lástima que mi coche sufrió las consecuencias.

En fin, estoy feliz y hasta el momento tranquila, he terminado de hacer toda mi tarea y Rosalie le habló en este momento a su primo para que subiera el vídeo, todo se veía tranquilo, así que fui a escuchar a Bella tocar, a pesar de que me burlo de ella, sé que algún día logrará ser una gran concertista.

Me acerqué lentamente al despacho y me metí lo más silenciosa que pude, y allí estaba, totalmente concentrada tocando una pieza tan difícil que de verdad creía que sus dedos eran de hule porque de repente estaban aquí y poco después estaban allá, obviamente en el violín.

Siempre le decía que era muy buena, pero como siempre que la escuchaba tocar y como amiga suya, sentía que le falta algo, no es como si fuera la gran experta, pero verla tocar me gustaba y aún así, aunque tocara con mucha técnica siempre le faltaba una pasión que no sabría explicar.

Pero hoy estaba algo distraída, sólo estaba tocando escalas y aún así su rostro reflejaba algo que ni yo pude captar y eso que Bella parece un libro abierto, todos saben lo que piensa en el momento en que lo piensa, así que algo pasaba por la pequeña cabecita de Bella para que estuviera en su mundo, el mundo de fantasía que se creaba cuando leía, creo que ahora lo estaba palpando.

—Vaya Bella—la interrumpí cuando iba a empezar un movimiento sencillo—no sabía que a veces fueras tan pasional.

—¿Pasional?—me preguntó—¿así me consideras?

—Claro, pero sólo hoy, los otros días que te escuché tocar te faltaba esa pasión que hoy tienes, ¿qué fue lo que cambió?

—La verdad no lo sé—me contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Te parecen raros los chicos verdad?—le pregunté cuando vi que se mordía el labio, ella asintió pero se puso a la defensiva cosa que hizo que empezara a dudar que sólo estuvieran guapos para ella—¿ya te enganchaste?—le pregunté molesta.

—No, aún, creo que esto es mala idea, no te ofendas, pero de verdad es que hacerse amiga de Emmett es súper fácil, yo creo que Jasper está acostumbrado a cuidar de la gente así que no dudo que me deje defender por él y con Edward…

—No sigas—le pedí—sé que son algo extraños, pero espero que podamos separar negocios de placer.

—Es que no tiene nada que ver el placer aquí Alice, estoy preocupada, reaccionaron muy agresivos, James y Mike y obviamente Royce tiene aún la herida abierta, sabes que me preocupa mucho Rose y además no podemos arriesgarnos, si nos empiezan a defender y se vuelven los príncipes valientes, entonces queramos o no, nos vamos a enganchar.

La niña tenía razón, pero yo ya no veía como parar ésta situación, lo malo de todo esto será quién de los 6 va a salir más dañado.

* * *

**bueno qué les pareció? es corto largo? el proximo cap va a estar largo, me tardaré en subirlo por que tengo exámenes así que espero que me perdonen, por favor espero sus reviews y gracias por los nuevos story alert y favorite y todo eso muchas gracias y espero que les siga gustando.**


	10. Música, cenas y acción

**HOLA, lamento la tardanza, pero se me hizo muy difícil escribir la historia, le faltaba algo y la reescribí como 10 veces, además de que tuve exámenes para entrar a la uni y tenía que estudiar, en fin aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo.**

**Disclaimer. Los personajes son de SM, la historia es mía.**

* * *

MÚSICA, CENAS Y ACCIÓN.

Edward POV

La semana pasó sin incidentes, sólo que mis hermanos y yo llevamos a las chicas a la escuela, el primer día se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada, y así empezamos a rolarnos para llevarlas, y la verdad es que la forma de reaccionar de nuestros compañeros me dio risa, sospecho que ellas nunca hubieran cedido a que un hombre las llevara a la escuela, la discusión que vimos cuando Emmett les informó la decisión a la que habíamos llegado nos lo aclaró.

Mi hermano casi termina castrado por su "intromisión", y Jasper salió a la defensa de nuestro hermanote, pero finalmente ellas accedieron cuando Bella dijo que sí porque no tenían más remedio, el coche de Alice tenía las llantas ponchadas, el de Rosalie estaba en el mecánico y el de ella aún no lo mandaba la agencia.

Así que finalmente terminamos llevándolas a las clases, los únicos días que me tocaba llevar a Bella eran los días que teníamos clases temprano, pero aún así había sido suficiente para que la gente sospechara algo más.

Emmett logró hacer que Rosalie le diera clases especiales de robótica y eso le ayudó mucho en las clases aún sólo con una semana.

El fin de semana llegó rápido y el viernes Emmett se llevó a Rosalie a una cita, Jasper y Alice fueron al cine para molestar a James y a Victoria y nos quedamos Bella y yo en la casa,

Me quedé viendo la tele mientras ella hacía quien sabe qué en el despacho, vi que empezó a llover y que oscurecía, incluso sonaron algunos relámpagos y pensé que Bella iba a venir corriendo, cuando no apareció me preocupé así que fui a buscarla al despacho.

Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta y escuché como si estuvieran matando a un pobrecito gato.

—¿Qué es eso?—le pregunté entrando sin siquiera tocar.

—¿Qué no sabes tocar?—me preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Sí pero… pensé que estabas matando a un gatito—le dije lo más inocente que pude, ya que vi que estaba cambiando la cuerda de su violín.

—Bueno… ya vez que lo que estoy haciendo es cambiar mi cuerda—se le quedó viendo a su violín—y me estaba acordando de algo, ni si quiera me di cuenta que estaba lastimando la cuerda.

Yo asentí y me acerqué a ella, se veía tranquila limpiando las cuerdas, era como si estuviera en otro mundo, uno más feliz, hace mucho que yo no me podía desconectar del mundo, tal como Bella parecía hacerlo muy seguido, antes, yo podía hacerlo pero ahora hace mucho que no lo hago.

—¿Crees que me puedas ayudar?—Me preguntó después de un rato en que pasamos un muy cómodo silencio.

—Depende—le contesté con una sonrisa pervertida a lo que ella me respondió con una adorable sonrisa.

—El otro día te vi viendo el piano—me dijo después de que paró de reír—la forma en que lo viste me demostró en que en alguna ocasión lo tocaste…

—Claro que los he tocado, mira—dije poniendo mi mano sobre la tapa de su piano de cola.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso—me dijo después de reír—por lo menos sabes cuáles son las notas en el piano… para poder afinar mi violín necesito a alguien que toque mientras yo afino… normalmente lo hace Rosalie—dijo soltando un suspiro pero se veía triste por algo— ¿me puedes ayudar sí o no?

Estaba a punto de negarme cuando entró una señora con un mandil y una gorrita en el cabello, la señora era muy alta y parecía altiva, como si les estuviera haciendo un favor a los que estábamos en el despacho.

—Ya terminé—dijo como si le ofendiera decir eso.

—Gracias Sulpicia—dijo Bella con una sonrisa—ya sabes que te pagamos la semana que entra… o necesitas otro adelanto.

—Claro que no, desea que limpie el despacho—le dijo o le ordenó no supe interpretar sus palabras, mientras me comía con la mirada.

—No a menos que quieras ver cosas que ni te interesan—dijo Bella enojándose—ten cuidado con lo que haces porque si no, no respondo, ahora vete y ya sabes más te vale que no falte nada porque…

—No me pagan—le contestó—ya lo sé, con permiso.

Me quedé sorprendido, Bella ni siquiera levanto la voz, simplemente se mostró enojada y le dijo lo que le tenía que decir y se fue, no rechisto ni se molestó la señora.

—Vaya ¿todos te tienen que hacer caso?—le pregunté en son de broma.

—No lo sé—me volteó a ver con una sonrisa disimulada—ponte a tocar el piano.

Como si fuera un robot le obedecí y me senté en el banco del piano, toqué la nota "do" y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—No lo voy a hacer—me enojé—ni siquiera me acuerdo de ninguna pieza.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me des un concierto sólo que toques la escala mayor de "la" –me contestó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Negué con la cabeza, no me acordaba de la escala, no sé cómo me vio que se acercó y me susurró muy despacio: "empieza con la de do", y así lo hice.

Poco a poco me fui acordando de las tonalidades, las escalas e incluso de algunas piezas, cuando llegué a la escala que me pidió Bella, ella inició a tocar afinando su violín.

No sé cómo describir ese momento, me sentí en el paraíso y en el infierno al mismo tiempo, me sentía feliz de poder volver a tener ese sentimiento de "complicidad" hacia el piano pero era horrible por que también me hacía recordar todo el sufrimiento de la muerte de mis padres, el cómo me sacaron de la escuela, el cómo entré a éste negocio, no era algo a lo que me quisiera enfrentar, no aún.

**EMMET POV**

Debo admitir que la Barbie, me estaba dando problemas, no había otra forma de describirlo, primero le pregunté que qué quería comer y ella me contestó sorpréndeme, después le pregunté si quería ir a un lugar fino, a uno más o menos o a uno "x" y me contestó lo mismo.

Así que decidí lucirme y la lleve a un restaurante fino muy conocido en Seatle, llegamos y la ayudé a bajarse del coche, pedí una mesa para dos y nos la dieron, cuando el mesero le ayudo a Barbie a quitarse su abrigo, casi me da un infarto, por cómo venía vestida, no voy a perder tiempo describiéndolo por que de seguir eso me va a traer problemas por la palabra "s", por si no lo había mencionado, ya no puedo ni pronunciar la palabra, me siento desvalido por eso mismo.

En fin, la ayudé a acomodarse en la silla y nos dieron las cartas, me sentía extrañamente incómodo por no tener nada de qué hablar con ella pero decidí que no me iba a preocupar, le prometí que la iba a invitar a cenar, pero nunca dije que fuera a ser divertido.

—¿Qué desea señorita?—preguntó el mesero.

—Deseo—la condenada me volteó a ver con una sonrisa tan… no sé cómo—una empanada, para empezar, luego deseo una ensalada verde y para finalizar un corte NEW YORK.

—Entiendo—me volteó a ver, hubo dos cosas que no me pasaron desapercibidas que Rosalie estaba enojada con el mesero y que éste se la estaba comiendo con los ojos.—¿Para usted?

—Yo voy a querer que me traigas tres empandas, un jugo de carne y un corte NEW YORK y un RIBE EYE, y que dejes de ver a mi novia así.

El mesero sólo asintió, enrojeció, se disculpó, tartamudeó y se fue, por si no lo había mencionado la había llevado a un restaurante argentino, después de que se fue los dos nos empezamos a reír.

—No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso.

—yo no puedo creer que me hayas volteado a ver así, algún día de éstos me va a dar una combustión interna y entonces a parte de lo que me tienes que pagar, vas a tener que pagar el hospital.

—No lo creo—dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

Calló un silenció que me molestó así que "inconscientemente" empecé a jugar con mis pies pasándoselos por los tobillos a Rosalie y luego jugando con el popote de las bebidas que ya nos habían traído de aperitivos.

Rosalie sólo me volteó a ver y se le curvó la boca, como si quisiera aguantarse la risa, entonces empezó a mover su mano por la pierna del pie que estaba molestando sus piernas y fue subiendo hasta que casi llega a mí… No lo puedo ni mencionar por que le quité la mano antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos.

Para que se le quitara el estar jugando con fuego le jalé la mano, ella intentó retirar su mano de las mías pero con mi tamaño, obviamente tenía más fuerza que ella, forcejeamos un momento y terminé dándole un SUPER beso en la boca.

Se resistió sólo un pequeño momento y luego me lo devolvió.

—Señores—nos interrumpió el mesero—aquí les traigo sus empanadas.

—Gracias—le dije—puede retirarse.

Barbie estaba hermosamente sonrojada, me encantaba hacerla sonrojar, ya que era muy difícil, por no decir que imposible, era genial verla… auch la muy loca me dio una patada en la espinilla.

—¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunté enojado.

—Eso es por besarme sin mi consentimiento.

—Fue tu consentimiento en cuanto me pusiste la mano en la pierna.

—Mira Emmett

—Miro ¿qué? A la chica que esta vestida de rojo, al mesero que no deja de voltear a nuestra mesa, a Royce que va entrando por la puerta—¿qué hacía ése aquí?

—¿Qué hace ese aquí?—Dijo Rosalie coreando mis pensamientos.

—No lo sé, pero finge que no lo vemos—partiendo la empanada y haciéndome el loco.

—¿A quién ignoras?¿a Royce o a mi?—Me dijo después de un rato.

—Pues a Royce—le dije lo más tranquilo que pude—pero esta justo detrás de ti.

—Pues mírame a los ojos—la miré y mis ojos se desviaron "un poquito"—dije a los ojos.

—No aclaraste cuáles—la blusa que llevaba Barbie tenía una muñeca y los ojos quedaban justo en donde ella no quería que yo viera.

—Mira…

—No vuelvas a decir _mira Emmett_—dije imitándola—porque obviamente voy a volver a voltear y entonces…

—Rosalie ¿qué agradable sorpresa?—dijo Royce llegando a nuestra mesa

—Ni tanto—murmuré muy bajito.

—¿Te molesto?—me preguntó Royce.

—¿Tu?¿cómo crees?—dije sarcástico—lo único es que no puedo creer que te tenga que ver también afuera de la escuela.

—Pues si no me quieres ver porque no dejas a Rosalie conmigo y te vas—me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Porque Rosalie quiere que esté con ella y OBVIAMENTE a mi no me molesta verla fuera de la escuela ni adentro ni… en otros lugares.

—¿Te crees muy gracioso?—me dijo medio enojándose

—No—el pareció feliz con mi contestación—sé que soy divertido.

Y allí todo se fue al traste porque Rosalie se empezó a reír, yo estuve a punto de terminar en el piso por que Royce jaló la silla y se puso como un tomate porque no logró tirarme, estuve a punto de reaccionar para darle una moquetiza pero la mirada de Rosalie me detuvo, bueno eso y una voz chillona que me lastimó lo tímpanos.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?—dijo esa voz TAN estridente que de verdad, me quería ir a mi casa y traerme los tapones de oídos para cuando vas a nadar.

—Nada mamá—esperen ésa "señora" es la mamá de Royce—sólo que me encontré con…

—Rosalie—lo interrumpió—cariño, hace tanto que no nos vemos. —De verdad si no se callaba la iba a golpear, me lastimaba mis pobres oídos.

—Si señora King—la semi-interrumpió Rosalie al ver mi estado de ánimo—ya hace bastante tiempo… perdone quisiera presentarle a mi novio Emmett Cullen.—ok hay que seguir con la farsa.

—Hola Emmett.—me dijo la señora barriéndome, comiéndome, deseándome y todas esas cosas, con la mirada.

—Hola mucho gusto—le dije con una sonrisa fingida, que nadie notó porque Rosalie estaba volteando a ver hacia afuera, Royce estaba haciendo lo mismo que su mamá conmigo, comiendo, barriendo, deseando y todo eso a Rosalie.

—¿De dónde sacaste a tu novio, Rose?—le preguntó la señora.

—De Los Ángeles.

—¿Viajaste allá?

—No… él viene de ahí, ahora es compañero nuestro en la universidad.

—¿También es tu compañero bebé?—le preguntó a Royce, de verdad les prometo que yo no me reí.

—Sí mamá—contestó él, de verdad aún no me había reído hasta que llegó el papá de Royce.

—Cielito—me atraganté Rosalie captó que no quería reírme así que me pegó en la espalda para que pareciera que me estaba ahogando—ya… Rosalie ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?

—Algo—contestó un "poquito" molesta.

—Y éste joven tan… distinguido ¿quién es?—me molestó que haya hecho la pausa antes de continuar así que yo fui quién le contestó.

—Soy Emmett Cullen—mi apellido en el mundo de los negocios era muy conocido, porque en un momento mis papás fueron los más ricos del planeta—y vengo de Los Ángeles.

El _señor_ King se sorprendió de quién era, así que cambió su actitud hacia mí.

—Hace mucho que no se sabe nada de tu familia… creo que desde que murieron tus padres.

—Así es—le contesté y Rosalie notó algo en mí.

—Lo lamento pero creo que es mejor que llamemos a un mesero Emmie—dijo ella con el estúpido apodo que me pusieron mis admiradoras en la uni. —Para que te puedas sentar...

—Claro Rose—le sonreí y luego volteé a ver a la familia que nos había amargado la cena—si nos disculpan, queremos terminar de cenar.

—¿Porqué si mañana no hay que madrugar?—dijo Royce feliz de que Rosalie se mostrara nerviosa y yo de repente tan callado.

—Porque queremos aprovechar la noche Royce—le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa pero también en un murmullo, para que sus papás no la escucharan.

Ese gesto de Rosalie me devolvió al partido así que para qué quedarse callado, cuando estaban a punto de invitarnos a cenar con ellos.

—Lo lamento—les contesté cuando hicieron su ofrecimiento—pero entenderán que hay cosas que quisiéramos platicar en privado, y es muy difícil hablar de nuestros sentimientos cuando hay gente que nos pueda escuchar.

—No te preocupes Emmett—me dijo el papá de Royce—entendemos las _relaciones…_

—Señor le voy a pedir que cuide sus palabras, porque así como usted puede hacer bromas, yo también puedo y puede que no le gusten.—me volteé a ver a Rosalie—Rose ¿te importaría que nos fuéramos de aquí?—Ella negó con la cabeza.

Nos despedimos de la familia de Royce, Rosalie se despidió de beso de ellos mientras yo pedía la cuenta, hasta de la silla que rompió Royce y pedí la comida para llevar.

Todo fue muy rígido cuando yo me despedí, estuve a punto, de verdad a punto de aventar a la mamá calenturienta de Royce, cuando me despedí de ella me torteó, literalmente agarró mi pobre pompi.

En fin, nos dieron la comida que pedimos para llevar, ya estábamos en la puerta cuando empezó a caer una pequeña llovizna.

—Ni creas que voy a salir mientras está lloviendo. —Me dijo Rosalie haciendo una mueca.

—No está lloviendo, está lloviznando—le aclaré—además no creo que se te ponga peor el cabello.

—Si me vuelves a decir eso, te voy a quitar tu domingo. —Me reí al escuchar el apodo que le había puesto a mi pago.

—Que yo sepa, si no me das mi "domingo" te puedo demandar.

Ella se empezó a reír, pero la verdad es que sí había llevado un paraguas así que lo abrí, un "poquito" fuerte porque seguía enojado con los papás de Royce, nos salimos lentamente y le pasé el brazo por los hombros, con el pretexto del paraguas, Barbie iba a replicar pero vio de reojo al tonto de Royce, y entonces me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Estábamos en la calle y, supongo que fue casualidad, pero se soltó la lluvia, bastante fuerte y no conforme con eso llegó un aironaso y rompió el paraguas por la mitad.

—No te atrevas a decir nada. —Me dijo Barbie antes de que empezara a reírme.

—No lo iba a hacer —le contesté como si me hubiera herido—estoy triste porque se arruinó.

—Más te vale que mi peinado—me amenazó.

—De hecho, estoy triste porque toda la comida se mojó y no se me antoja para nada los filetes mojados—dije con cara de asco.

Ella sólo me volteó a ver furiosa, por si no lo había mencionado, y es que entiéndame soy muy despistado, dejamos el coche a la vuelta del restaurante y entonces teníamos que caminar hasta la esquina aún mojándonos.

Rosalie decidió que lo mejor era no enojarse y lo agradecí porque aún teníamos mucho que recorrer.

ALICE POV.

Jasper y yo nos fuimos directo al cine, saliendo de la escuela, todo porque él alcanzó a escuchar que James invitaba a Victoria así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudarme a darle celos era invitarme al cine igual.

Y aquí estamos decidiendo que película ir a ver, había sinfín de películas y nos estábamos peleando por que Jasper decía que las mejores películas eran las de acción, yo las románticas en lo único en lo que coincidimos es en que no queríamos ver una película de terror.

Al final me "ganó" Jasper con su argumento de que las películas de acción no dejaban que te durmieras que las románticas muy pocas veces te podías quedar despierto en toda la película, fingí estar de acuerdo con él sólo porque me interesaba mucho la película que él quería ver.

Me fui a sentar a una banca en lo que él compraba los boletos, me hubiera quedado con él pero la verdad es que lo zapatos que traía eran nuevos y todavía no los había domado, así que me estaba matando, además de que había una enorme fila.

Me puse los audífonos y no perdía de vista a Jasper, de verdad que parecía un soldado, todo derechito, como si estuviera esperando un ataque, pero ese cabello medio largo le quedaba tan padre, que no le podía encontrar un defecto a ese hombre guapísimo, tal vez ese era su defecto, era tan guapo que hacía daño.

Me reí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché que me halaban, me quité lentamente los audífonos y me volteé hacia la voz que me había llamado, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera Victoria, porque a James lo podía manejar pero ésa… mujer no era muy fácil de controlar.

Por supuesto, el mundo no estaba de mi parte, OK, creo que me parezco a Bella, pero es que a la que encontré fue a Victoria.

—Hola Alice ¿qué haces aquí?

—Pues estoy sentada. —Le contesté para hacerla enojada.

—Me refiero a que se me hace raro que estés justo aquí, sentada, como si…

—Como si ¿qué?—le pregunté algo enojada—la verdad es que no vengo sola, vengo con Jasper.

—¿El amigo de Bella?

—Pues si… oh ¿conoces a otro Jasper?

—No.

—Bueno ya sabes entonces qué hago aquí ¿y tú?

—Yo vengo con James—me dijo muy orgullosa.

—Muchas felicidades, disfrútalo mientras dure.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

—Nada—Le contesté.

—Alice—escuché que me Jasper.

—Dime Jazz.

—No hay boletos de la película que queremos ver hasta las 7:00 nos quedamos o vemos otra. —Parecía realmente triste por no poder ver la peli y yo me quedé igual porque si me interesaba verla.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?—le pregunté.

—No que yo sepa, ¿quieres venir mañana?

—No… lo que te iba a proponer es que pasemos a tomarnos algo a la cafetería de aquí enfrente, y compras los boletos para ver la peli, sirve que no tenemos nada que hacer hoy en la tarde ni mañana en la mañana.

—Tienes razón. —Me contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿No me vas a saludar _Jazz_?—Le dijo la… Victoria.

—Oh lo siento—dijo Jasper con una sonrisa de disculpa—Hola…

—Victoria—le dijo esa ZORRA.

—A de… ¿dónde nos conocemos?—le preguntó Jasper y casi me rió, no me reí porque eso no haría una dama.

—De la escuela… ¿de verdad no me recuerdas?—Jasper sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Debe de ser que es la primer semana que paso aquí.

—Cullen—se escuchó una voz desagradable atrás de Victoria.

—James—le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa—qué agradable sorpresa ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vengo acompañado de Victoria y vamos a ir al cine.

—Ah, qué bueno.

—¿Y tú?—le preguntó Victoria.

—Yo vengo con Alice, en este momento, vamos a ir a comer algo y después vamos a ir al cine… así que con su permiso… Alice ¿vienes?—yo lo único que pude hacer fue asentir y seguirlo.

Nos despedimos de la mano de esos dos lagartones y nos fuimos a una linda cafetería que estaba en frente del cine.

Me encantaban las crepas así que pedí unas de Nutela, y un café, Jasper pidió un croisint y un café, estuvimos platicando de la escuela, no exactamente de la universidad si no de la prepa, la secundaria, de nuestra familia, nos divertimos mucho, hasta que me mencionó que él había perdido a sus papás cuando tenía 17, Emmett se hizo cargo de ellos, le pregunté si había sido por eso que se habían metido a trabajar de lo que trabajaban.

—Algo así. —Me contestó—no fue exactamente por eso.

—Pero sí tuvo que ver. —Asintió. —Te tengo una pregunta.

—Dime.

—¿Para quién de los tres fue más difícil adaptarse a ése estilo de vida?

—Para Edward—respondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque de los tres era el que más futuro tenía, no te voy a dar detalles sórdidos—me dijo antes de que fuera a preguntar—porque se me haría injusto para con Edward, pero…

—Perdón que te interrumpa—le dije—pero si Edward tenía un futuro sin hacer lo que hacen, ¿por qué entró?

—Por los detalles sórdidos.

En ese momento comprendí que no sabía nada de la vida de los Cullen, no sé si hubiera preferido saberlo en ese momento, pero de todas maneras no habría podido porque casi daban las 7, nos paramos de la cafetería y Jasper muy amablemente pagó la cuenta.

Nos fuimos al cine y vimos la peli, la verdad es que estaba muy buena, Jasper y yo nos reímos de todo lo que llegó a pasar en la película o él me tapó los ojos cuando se veía mucha sangre, lo que hizo que me diera más risa la película.

—Si me ibas a tapar media película los ojos, entonces porque me invitaste a verla.

—Nunca me imaginé que fuera a estar tan sangrienta.

—Para parecer soldado…

—Hey… no repitas eso—me dijo como si estuviera enojado—la verdad es que mis hermanos siempre me han dicho que parezco soldado y que ustedes lo hayan descubierto a dos días de conocernos fue como un shock.

Me reí de su forma de pensar, pero no le debatí nada, porque precisamente por eso muchos de los hombres salían huyendo, porque nosotras éramos demasiado perceptivas.

Nos acercamos al estacionamiento donde habíamos dejado el coche de Jasper.

—Yo te sugeriría que no pagues el estacionamiento, porque sólo nos dan 15 minutos—le dije cuando iba a meter el boleto.

—Buen punto.

Nos fuimos en donde estaba el coche y nos subimos, vi algo raro pero no le presté atención, nos acercamos al módulo de prepago y Jasper se bajó a pagar, mientras, puse música y le subí casi al máximo, cuando él se subió en lugar de bajarle a la música cantó junto conmigo, y así nos salimos de estacionamiento.

Para llegar a la casa que teníamos las chicas y yo teníamos que pasar por un tramo de la carretera, Jasper iba lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar en 15 minutos a la casa, pero por alguna extraña razón empezó a bajar la velocidad.

—¿Qué pasa?¿Viste a la policía?—bromeé.

—No—me contestó bajándole a la música—es el coche, no acelera.

Lo detuvo y se bajó a ver qué le pasaba, en ese momento también me bajé y fui a ver lo que le había visto de extraño al coche cuando me subí.

—Jasper—lo llamé— ¿no crees que sea esto?

—Sí—me dijo después de examinarlo.—No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto.

—Pues yo sí—le contesté. —Pero no nos podemos quedar aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Es sólo un presentimiento, mejor vámonos o llama a uno de tus hermanos para que vengan por nosotros. —Él asintió y sacó su celular.

—No hay señal—me dijo—dudo que tú tengas.

—Tienes razón

—¿Que presentimiento tienes?—me preguntó después de un rato.

—Uno no muy agradable. —Le contesté.

—Bueno pues si no te molesta—me dijo—vámonos caminado, no creo que esté muy lejos.

Yo asentí y empezamos a caminar, era cierto que para llegar a la casa faltaba muy poco pero mis pies me estaban matando. Jasper muy amablemente me cargó para que mis pies no sufrieran las consecuencias.

—¿No estoy muy pesada?—le pregunté después de unos metros.

—no, llegué a pensar que si, pero le haces honor a tú apodo. —Me reí de su broma.

—Entonces parezco duende—aclaré.

Nos la pasamos platicando de cosas sin estilo, más bien yo hablaba y Jasper se reía o cosas así, me sorprendió que no se enojara de que hablara tanto, yo era la comunicativa él sólo negaba con la cabeza o asentía cuando le preguntaba cosas directas.

—Lo siento Alice… pero ya me cansé.

—No te preocupes, ya estamos mucho más cerca de la casa—solté un suspiro.

—Ve el lado bueno—lo volteé a ver como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia—puede ser peor.

Terminó de decir eso y sonó un relámpago, literalmente volteé a verlo como si me salieran rayos por los ojos, lamentablemente no salían, así que decidimos apretar el paso para que el agua no nos alcanzara, pero era demasiado tarde, empezó a lloviznar y unos pasos más adelante se estaba cayendo el cielo.

—No vuelvas a repetir que esto puede ser peor.

—Lo prometo.

Caminamos un rato en silencio, hasta que Jasper empezó a cantar la canción de "cantando bajo la lluvia" de Gene Kelly, y después de un rato, me hizo empezar a bailar, así cómo aparecía bailando Gene en la película, al principio estaba enojada, porque estaba arruinando mis zapatos nuevos y aparte mi peinado, pero después me empecé a divertir, Jasper era un excelente bailarín, y parecía que el tap era su fuerte, aunque yo no era buena en tap y en ese momento estaba bailando como si fuera profesional.

Llegamos a la casa muertos de la risa, abrí y nos encontramos con Emmett y Rosalie también empapados, mientras que Bella y Edward estaban muertos de la risa de vernos así.

—Bueno se divirtieron bastante—dijo Edward.

—No lo dudo—le contestó Bella.

—¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué están mojados?—preguntó Edward—Emmett nos dijo que porque se les rompió la paraguas y ustedes.

—No llevábamos paraguas—contestó Jasper—y… le picaron al porche la entrada de la gasolina, así que nos quedamos sin gasolina a medio camino.

—Y desde ahí venimos caminado—le dije a Bella quejándome.

—Eso te pasa por usa zapatos asesinos.—Me encogí de hombros.

—Al menos luzco linda—le dije enojada.

Bella me volteó a ver y esa mirada me dijo "tengo problemas" y Edward tenía la misma mirada pero él se le quedó viendo a Jasper, Jasper y yo nos volteamos a ver, y por un momento pensé que podía leerle el pensamiento.

—Bueno nos vemos mañana—dijo Jasper—que descansen chicas.

—Gracias—contestamos las tres.

Emmett le dio un beso a la mejilla a Rosalie, cargó a Bella y le dio un abrazo de osos y a mí me pegó en la cabeza como si fuera una niña, Edward sólo levantó la mano y Jasper hizo lo mismo que Edward.

Y ahí nos quedamos las tres viendo cómo se iban, decidí que iba a dejar que Bella siguiera con su remordimiento hasta la mañana siguiente, así que me despedí de ellas y me fui a dormir, y creo que lo mismo hicieron ellas porque no se escuchó un ruido más después de que apagué la luz.

* * *

**qué les pareció? Merezco un Review?, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el prox capi.**


	11. Recuerdos y clases de teatro

**Hola... sí sigo viva, lo siento, es que sufrí por falta de imaginación, y aparte mis papás me castigaron sin compu por salir mal en los examenes, en fin aquí el capi y espero les guste, nos vemos abajo.**

**disclaimer: los personajes son se SM la historia es mía.**

* * *

**RECUERDOS Y CLASES DE TEATRO.**

BELLA POV.

No sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que había pasado con Edward, de verdad, en mi vida me había sentido tan desesperada, el momento fue lindo y horrible al mismo tiempo, desde que mis padres habían muerto no tocaba con nadie más el violín a no ser que ese alguien fuera Rosalie y me estuviera acompañando en el piano.

Pero lo que pasó con Edward había ido más allá de mis límites, cuando terminé de tocar o cuando terminamos de tocar cayó un silencio tan profundo que me oprimió el pecho y me dio ganas de tirarme en la cama a llorar como hace mucho no lo hacía.

No obstante con eso pareció como si hubiera ofendido a Edward porque él se alejó del piano como si le quemara y me volteó a ver como si fuera una aparición, la verdad no creo que yo no lo estuviera viendo a él así.

Por esa razón necesitaba hablar con Alice, y la muy desgraciada decidió que podía pasar una noche sin que le contara, ya verá ella cuando necesite desahogarse.

—Buenos días Bella—me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

—Buenos días—le contesté.

—Vaya Bella parece que no dormiste bien—dijo Alice llegando a la cocina.

—Pues es que tenía que pensar muchas cosas.

—¿Por ejemplo?—Preguntó Rosalie.

—Por ejemplo que quiero romper la "relación" que tengo con Edward.

—No te precipites—me dijo espantada Alice. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche?

Les conté todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, desde cómo se me rompió la cuerda del violín hasta lo que pasó cuando Edward empezó a tocar el piano, las dos me escucharon con mucha atención demasiada para mi gusto porque luego salían con una babosada que hacía que me sintiera patética, lo sé son mis amigas pero en algunos asuntos no son muy serias.

—Bella—me dijo Rosalie—por lo que yo puedo ver deberías hablar con Edward y contarle aunque sea un poco de lo que nos has contado a nosotras.

—Y pregúntale a él que fue lo que le pasó—me dijo Alice.—Perdón pero no puedes terminar la relación así como así.

—Si te preocupa que nos demande…

—No es eso lo que me preocupa… luego hablamos, tengo que ir a comprar algo—dijo Alice despidiéndose de nosotras.

Rosalie se sentó en un sillón a ver una película y yo me metí otra vez al despacho para practicar con el violín.

Escuché que sonaba el timbre, no me preocupé por abrir, así que me sorprendí cuando escuché que alguien detrás de mí, no tuve que voltearme para saber que Edward me estaba observando, me volteé y me preparé para ver en sus ojos odio o algo así pero cuando lo vi sólo había preocupación y arrepentimiento en su mirada.

—Hola—me dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

—Hola—le contesté.

—Perdón—dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos empezamos a reír.

—Quisiera hablar contigo—me dijo Edward.

—Oh… esa frase—fingí que me ponía muy triste.

—Sabes que no quiero decir eso. —Yo asentí—¿te importaría que te invitara un helado?

Fui por una bolsa y él me miro asombrado porque no le había contestado.

—Vamos porque yo también quiero hablar contigo.

Me dedicó una sonrisa que no supe interpretar y me siguió a través del pasillo hacia la salida, nos despedimos de todos y salimos, muy gentilmente abrió la puerta de su volvo y me subí.

No conversamos, cada quién iba en su propio mundo y debo admitir que no era incómodo, no entendía como muchas mujeres no podían dejar de hablar cuando era tan lindo mantenerse callado. Nos bajamos en un centro comercial y me invitó un rico helado de una tienda que se llamaba tutti frutti en el que tu podías decidir de qué sabor echarle el helado, podías combinar sabores y también ponerle la fruta que deseabas, la verdad es que estaba buenísimo.

Pagó el helado y entonces nos fuimos a sentar en una de las bancas que estaban en el centro comercial.

—Bueno—dijo Edward soltando un suspiro—perdón por haber reaccionado así el día de ayer, sé que no debió de ser muy agradable el cómo reaccioné cuando terminé de tocar el piano.

—No te preocupes, tampoco fue como si yo no hubiera reaccionado así.

—Tienes razón pero quisiera explicarte el porqué reaccioné así.

—Está bien pero después te cuento yo.

Él asintió y empezó con su relato.

—Cuando tenía 15 años mi vida era como color de rosa—me dijo con una sonrisa triste. —Iba a clases de piano y me encantaba, créeme cuando te digo que tocar el piano era mi vida, me levantaba y tocaba, llegaba de la escuela y tocaba,-En eso se parecía bastante a mí—en fin, un día estaba en la casa y cuando llegué la casa estaba tirada, revuelta—sus ojos eran demasiado expresivos y casi podía ver el cómo encontró su casa. —Mi mamá estaba tirada a mitad de la casa y parecía que se estaba desangrando.

—Edward—le traté de decir que no tenía porque contarme más pero él no me lo permitió.

—Permíteme… en ningún momento me acobardé ni nada… la hablé a la policía y mis hermanos llegaron poco después de que llegara la policía—dejó de hablar un momento en el que se me hizo fácil acariciarle la espalda. —Aunque no lo creas eso no fue lo que hizo que dejara de tocar—soltó un suspiro. —Pasaron muchas cosas más pero logré entrar en una universidad de música y me encantaba.

—Espera—lo interrumpí.—¿Si ya estabas en la universidad para que trabajar de… lo que trabajas?

—A eso iba… siempre fuimos confiados—me aclaró—si nosotros no traicionábamos a nadie lo mínimo que podíamos esperar era que nadie nos traicionara, pero la gente no piensa así, perdón se me olvidó decirte que mis papás habían muerto… los dos, entonces Emmett era el que se estaba haciendo cargo de nosotros… un día llegó un tío… nuestro tío Aro que nos dijo que habían estafado a mi papá y que nos habíamos quedado sin dinero, Emmett como pudo siguió pagando la escuela, la verdad nunca le he preguntado cómo lo hizo para sacarnos adelante… finalmente, Jasper y yo tuvimos que entrara a trabajar.

"Estábamos medio tiempo en la escuela y medio tiempo trabajando… no me quejo creo que fue cuando más valoré lo que hacía Emmett por nosotros, en fin, yo componía canciones por la universidad y un día unos amigos de Emmett se quedaron en la casa a dormir, resultó que uno de ellos llegó a la uni y dijo que yo le había robado sus composiciones, me mandaron llamar… se hizo una junta para poder probar quién decía la verdad, él tenía mis libros de composiciones y a pesar de que les podía demostrar que eran míos la universidad decidió no escucharme, a partir de ahí decidí que no iba a volver a tocar el piano."

—Lo siento—le dije—nunca pretendí que te sintieras así por tocar el piano…

—No te preocupes… obviamente no sabías y yo te pude haber dicho que no y salirme del despacho, sin embargo seguí tocando—soltó un suspiro—te toca. —Me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pues por extraño que te parezca lo mío es casi igual a tu historia con algunas diferencias.

—Te escucho.

—Yo vivía en Forks, un pequeño pueblo en Washington, por eso mismo les dije a Emmett y a Jasper que dijeran que venían de ahí, mi abuelo tenía dinero pero a mí papá no le importaba así que se alejó de él y estuvo trabajando como policía, mi abuelo murió cuando tenía 10 años, y le dejó todo a mí papá pues éste era hijo único, mi papá no quería que yo fuera a ser una niña malcriada así que dejó el dinero a cargo de un amigo suyo, que lo siguiera administrando y cada cierto tiempo él iba a revisar como iban los negocios. —Solté un suspiro.

—Bueno aún no me dices el porqué te espanté.

—No me espantaste… lo que pasó que me hiciste recordar cosas que yo había logrado enterrar… Mi papá era el único que tocaba conmigo para afinar, en mi vida después de que mataron a mis papás había vuelto a tocar con un… hombre.

—Me estás diciendo que siempre tocas con Rosalie porque…

—Porque de cualquier otra forma me acuerdo de mí papá—lo interrumpí—de cómo lo vi cuando lo pusieron en el féretro, de cómo…

—Lo siento. —Me dijo abrazándome.

Por alguna extraña razón dejé que me acariciara la espalda, sólo había permitido que una persona se acercara así y para nada sentí lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, me iba a volver loca, me sentía triste pero el sentir a Edward tan cerca hacía que me sintiera segura.

—Supongo que también mataron a tú mamá—yo asentí. —Pues si que se parece nuestra historia.

Nos quedamos callados abrazados un momento, podría decir que no estaba llorando a pesar de que tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar pero el sentir a Edward abrazándome me quitaba las ganas de llorar.

No supe cuánto tiempo nos pasamos así pero nuestra burbuja se rompió cuando el celular de Edward empezó a sonar, los dos nos reímos y no separamos para que él pudiera contestar.

—Si—le dijo al teléfono. —Tal vez… no aún no sé… pregúntaselo a ella Em,… No… está bien yo le habló Bye. —Me volteó a ver con una sonrisa.—Era Emmett.

—Lo supuse… ¿qué pasó?

—Me dijo que quería saber el secreto de Rosalie, que si por favor te lo podía preguntar—Yo negué con la cabeza—fue lo que le dije, que él debía preguntarle a ella lo que quería saber.

—Qué bueno que se lo aclaraste. —Él asintió.

—Te parecería que nos fuéramos acercando a la casa.

Asentí y nos paramos de la banca en la que nos habíamos sentado, tuvimos que rodear el centro comercial porque las escaleras de un lado estaban en remodelación, cuando íbamos a la mitad del camino vimos una tienda de disfraces.

—¿A qué no te atreves?—Me dijo con un susurro en el oído.

—Nunca me retes—le dije levantando mi ceja mientras lo jalaba de la camisa hacia la tienda de disfraces.

Entramos a la tienda haciéndonos pequeñas bromas acerca de que él iba a ser Peter Pan y yo iba a ser Campanita, la encargada de la tienda nos vio con unos ojos enormes de lo sorprendida que estaba de ver a dos jóvenes entrar.

—Díganme jóvenes… ¿en qué les puedo servir?—Nos dijo con una cara que de espantada iba cambiando a lujuria por ver a Edward.

—Queremos ver los disfraces de vampiros—dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

La dependienta asintió y se fue hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda para buscar lo que Edward le había pedido, yo lo volteé a ver con una pregunta en el rostro.

—Falta poco para noche de brujas. —Me dijo como excusándose.

—Falta poco más de…. —Le aclaré.

—Ya sé que falta algo de tiempo pero…—Me hizo una mirada a la que no pude decir que no.

Me empecé a reír para bajar la tensión que se había hecho y la verdad es que su trabajo iba a durar más que lo que faltaba para la noche de brujas, así que no había nada de malo en que viéramos si estaban buenos los disfraces o no.

Nos divertimos probándonos los disfraces de diablitos, vampiros y ángeles la dependienta del lugar estaba divertidísima con nosotros y a Edward se le veía una sonrisa indescriptible, me dio ternura esa sonrisita y se me figuro a un niño grande, me imaginé en cómo había sido cuando era niño, me lo imaginé componiendo, como él me había contado.

—Valla Bella… regresa—me tronó lo dedos Edward pasándome la mano por los ojos.

—Perdón— le contesté —me fui.

—Lo noté—me contestó con una sonrisa—siempre pasa eso.

—No siempre… dime qué pasó.

—He decidido que mejor venimos a comprar disfraces otro día—yo asentí—pero por lo mientras te tienes que llevar ése pantalón de cuero negro.

—Si yo me llevo ése pantalón de cuero negro. —Dije haciendo alusión a un pantalón negro entallado que era parte del disfraz de vampiro. —Tú te llevas la camisa blanca que se parece a la de la época de Shakespeare. —Debo admitir que ésa camisa le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Él aceptó el trato y nos fuimos de ahí, caminamos rápidamente y llegamos al coche en dos segundos, pagó el estacionamiento y nos fuimos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa escuchamos que Emmett gritaba furioso, sus gritos se escuchaban hasta fuera, y también se escuchaban murmullos.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Edward en cuanto entró a la casa.

—La… loca—dijo Emmett señalando a Alice.—Nos ha inscrito en la clase de teatro.

—¿Y por eso es el drama?—Pregunté con una sonrisita.

—No es eso—dijo entre dientes Emmett.

—¿Entonces?—preguntó Edward.

—No pienso ir a la clase de teatro.

—¿Quiénes van a ir a ésa clase?—Pregunté

–Querrás decir vamos—aclaró Alice.—Los seis vamos a ir a la clase de teatro.

—¡¿Qué?—Preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora me entienden—explicó Emmett.

—Alice explícanos ahora ¿quieres?—Dijo Jasper

—Claro… necesitamos puntos extras para poder titularnos sin tener que hacer tesis.

—Y… yo voy mucho mejor en la escuela.—Dije sintiéndome orgullosa de mis calificaciones.

—Por favor Bella… no todos podemos ser los queridos del profesor. —Bufé por lo ridículo que sonaba eso. —Bueno la verdad es que tengo un presentimiento.

—Uy… Ya nos amenazo—Dijo Rosalie en son de burla.

—No es una amenaza… saben que es cierto.

—Ahora que podemos vámonos. —Dijo Emmett acercándose a la puerta.

—Emmett si pisas el umbral de la puerta. —Dijo Alice furiosa. —En ese momento te demando por incumplimiento de contrato.

—Alice… cariño—le contestó Emmett—acuérdate que el que juega con fuego se quema… a mí no me importaría mucho si se enteran que soy un gigoló pero de tu parte…

—Mira Emmett créeme que de cualquier forma, si yo quedo mal, tú quedas en peor situación, te puedo destruir. —Lo amenazó.

Todos nos quedamos callados, cuando Alice se ponía así de verdad daba miedo.

—¿Crees que lo cumpla?—preguntó preocupado Emmett.

Los chicos sólo se encogieron de hombros, Edward terminó de cerrar la puerta pues la discusión entre Emmett y Alice había hecho que nos quedáramos en el marco de ésta, me fui a sentar al sillón de la sala, esperando que Alice recapacitara, odiaba ser el centro de atención, todo lo contrario a ella y eso lo debería de entender, pero cuando se ponía de ése genio ninguna de las dos (Rosalie y yo) la podíamos aguantar.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y sacó el ticket de los helados que compró y se empezó a reír mientras lo leía, yo lo miré extrañada, y me lo enseñó, en él venía una promoción, los helados que compramos estaban al dos por uno.

—Nos quedaron a deber un helado a cada uno.—Dijo Edward riéndose por la situación.

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza y me volteé a ver a Jasper que estaba discutiendo algo con Emmett cosa que me sorprendía porque por el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlos, nunca los había visto pelear y eso me preocupaba porque si ellos se peleaban, nosotras no tardábamos en hacer lo mismo.

—Mira… Em—Dijo Alice—Sospecho que algo va a pasar… aún no te lo puedo decir…

—Está hablando la psíquica.—La interrumpió Emmett.—Sin que te ofendas Alice… pero no creo que estemos tanto tiempo como para graduarnos…

—Emmett… con todo respeto, pero tu contrato es por un año y según tus papeles, es lo que te falta para terminar la universidad y tener el título.

Los chicos se voltearon a ver confundidos, nosotras sólo volteamos a ver a la loca de mi amiga, pues lo estaba amenazando, creí que el ambiente se iba a poner tenso pero de repente Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Si que se pone toda loca—Dijo después de que todos lo volteamos a ver como si estuviera demente.—Alice a lo que mi hermano se opone es a ser el hazme reír de toda la escuela, por mi parte estoy acostumbrado a ser objeto de burlas, pero él no… así que.

—No va a pasar nada Em.—Le dijo Alice viéndolo como si fuera niño chiquito.—Te lo prometo.

—En el momento en que se burlen de mí. —La amenazó. —Haré que me pagues lo del año y… me devuelves mi dignidad con todos los de la escuela.

Mi amiga asintió emocionada, sus hermanos solo torcieron los ojos y yo me paré a servirme algo de tomar, la verdad cuando Alice decidía hacer algo, lo lograba.

:::::::::::::::

Estábamos sentadas en el auditorio de la escuela, se iban a hacer las audiciones para una obra que iba a ser en Diciembre, Rosalie y yo estábamos con los brazos cruzados, enojadas para que negarlo, y Alice estaba dando pequeños saltitos en su asiento por la "emoción", nótese el sarcasmo, que le daba el estar en la clase de drama.

—Buenos días—dijo la maestra hippie de teatro—espero que éste curso sea de su agrado y no sólo lo usen para tener puntos extras.

Ése momento lo eligieron los Cullen para entrar como si le estuvieran haciendo un favor a la maestra, la maestra los volteó a ver furibunda.

—Lo sentimos maestra pero es que nos perdimos y BELLA.—Dijo Emmett haciendo que todos me voltearan a ver.—no nos esperó.

—Yo los esperé—me defendí—Nada más que ya llegaba tarde.

La maestra por alguna razón desconocida los perdonó y los dejó pasar a clase, Alice y Rose tenían la misma cara de enojo que yo por que ésos Cullen se salieran con la suya siempre.

Se sentaron atrás de nosotras, Emmett inmediatamente después de que se sentó puso su cara entre los respaldos de Rosalie y mío y empezó a hacer ruiditos que se suponían deberían ser divertidos, pero nos estaba hartando, lo volteamos a ver como si estuviera loco y él sólo nos sonrió haciendo que en sus mejillas se formaran unos hoyuelos que podrían volver loca a cualquier mujer, pero claro Rosalie y yo ni nos inmutamos.

—La obra va a ser en Diciembre, quisiera que me fueran diciendo cuál es el guión que más les gusta…

—Maestra.—La interrumpió Alice.—¿Eso quiere decir que podemos traer nuestro propio guión?

—Así es Alice… tienen hasta la próxima semana, si se hubieran inscrito desde que empezó el curso lo sabrían.

A Alice no le importó el pequeño regaño de la maestra, si no que le preguntó que si también podían ponerle la música, y el vestuario sugerente y la maestra asintió. Yo creo que todos los alumnos que estaban ahí, pudieron ver pasar las ideas de Alice por sus ojos.

—Creo que me dio miedo.—Me susurró Edward.

—A mi también.—Le contesté.

La maestra no nos dejó seguir platicando pues nos puso a practicar el cómo fingir tristeza, y si no lo hacías convincente tenías que pasar al frente de todos los del salón, cosa que no me gustaba porque eran más o menos 10 gentes más nosotros, a actuar hasta que los convenciera a todos.

Gracias a ésta regla, Emmett y Rose tuvieron que pasar más de 5 veces a repetir una escena de amor, todo porque Rose, en la primera práctica, casi le rompe la quijada a Emmett por "intentar aprovecharse de ella", como yo lo defendí al ver que el pobrecito de Emmett tenía su mejilla toda roja, los hicieron repetir le escena en que muere mata Romeo al Ver a Julieta muerta y después se mata ella.

Salimos de la clase de teatro y continuamos con nuestras clases normales, Jasper fue por mí a la salida del gimnasio para decirme que hoy me iba a ir con él y Alice con Edward, y no sé porqué pero me sentí un poco triste porque no fuera Edward el que me llevara en coche a la casa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa estaban Alice y Edward en una pequeña discusión y entonces alcancé a escuchar a Edward.

—Bueno está bien, si ella está de acuerdo.—Alice asintió y me volteó a ver.

—Bella ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—No sé si me va a gustar esto—Murmuré—está bien Alice… aunque no prometo decir que sí.

—Por favor—Dijo haciendo una carita que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera.—Haz o busca la música para la obra—Iba a empezar a negar. —Edward te va a ayudar.

—No te entiendo.

—Sí… mira… tu Edward se encargan de la música… Jasper y yo del guión y Emmett y Rose de la ropa.

Los 5 la volteamos a ver como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas, pero al final Rose y yo no supimos cómo, nos convenció y nos pusimos a hacer lo que ella nos pidió.

La verdad esperaba que la obra quedara padre, y la escogieran porque no me iba a presionar ni brincar las barreras que me había impuesto para no dañar mi corazón sólo por un gusto de Alice.

* * *

**Y qué tal? les gustó, por favor denme un review, para que no me sienta tan mal por no poder subir un capitulo antes, necesitan poner mucha atención a éste capi por que gracias a éste no se van a perder más adelante. En fin nos vemos y espero leerlas pronto.**


	12. Historias y venganzas

**Hoola, ya sé no me maten, pero tuve mucha tarea, no pensé que la universidad fuera tan pesada, pero en fin, aquí esta**

**SM es la dueña de los personajes yo sólo los uso para mi historia.**

**Historias y venganzas.**

**Edward POV.**

El color de los ojos de Bella cambiaba cuando tocaba algún instrumento o cuando escuchaba música, parecía chocolate derretido, cada día que pasaba componiendo con ella me sentía completo, no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero desde que he estado componiendo con ella he logrado dormir, toda la noche, cosa que no había hecho desde que mis papás murieron.

Pero después de todo no todo era lindo, cuando Alice nos inscribió en las clases de teatro ninguno quería aceptar, cabe declarar que ninguno éramos Emmett y yo, porque Jasper parecía entusiasmado con la idea, y nos echó una mirada de "si no lo haces te mato" y entonces lo tuvimos que hacer.

Cuando llegamos a la casa le íbamos a reclamar de todo lo que hizo, como obligarnos a actuar en un teatro, él nos explicó el porqué nos obligó a aceptar.

_Flash back_

_¿Recuerdan que mi coche se descompuso el viernes? —nos preguntó antes de que empezáramos con nuestros reclamos, nosotros asentimos.—Bueno pues hoy cuando fui a recogerlo…_

_Lo encontraste en mal estado.—Dijo Emmett interrumpiéndolo._

_Sí… pero…_

_Pero no puedes creer que alguien le hiciera tanto daño a un coche como ese._

_Eso es cierto pero…_

_Te gustaría saber quién lo hizo…_

_¡EMMETT!—Le gritamos Jasper y yo para que dejara que Jasper terminara._

_Bueno ya… enojones prometo no volver a interrumpir._

_Estaba ésta nota, en la ventana, sólo alguien que quisiera abrir la puerta podría ver la nota._

_Nos dio la nota y empezamos a leerla:_

"_creen que las van a poder mantener a salvo, que las van a poder proteger siempre, pero tarde o temprano se quedará una sola y entonces será nuestra venganza"_

_Guau—dijo Emmett después de un rato en silencio._

_Esto no me lo esperaba—concluí._

_Edward… ¿Crees que sea por nosotros?—preguntó Jasper._

_No lo sé, es algo extraño… pero que nosotros sepamos…_

_A ellas no las han amenazado—dijo Emmett._

_¿estás seguro?—pregunté yo._

_La verdad es que no pero…_

_Esperemos que no las hayan amenazado aún, y que sólo sea una advertencia para nosotros—dijo Jasper sentándose en la sala de nuestra casa._

_Yo igual—dije yo yendo a la cocina._

_Pues entonces no nos separáremos de ellas… cosa que me va a costar mucho trabajo.—Contestó Emmett—en fin me voy a dormir, que descansen._

_Fin del flash back._

En fin la clase de teatro no ha estado tan mal, y me divierto mucho con Bella, estamos buscando música que sea buena para la obra de Romeo y Julieta, pero en una situación moderna, a veces escribimos nosotros algo y en otras ocasiones buscamos la música en internet en cualquier idioma, solo con un traductor cerca para saber qué es lo que dice la canción.

Yo creo que es hora de decirles—escuché murmurar a Alice.

Pues yo no sé qué creer—dijo Rosalie—la verdad asusta.

¿Qué te parece si le decimos a Bella?—dijo Alice.

¿Decirle para qué?

Para que invente una historia con nuestra historia.

Me parece—murmuró la rubia—pues hay que decirle.

Entraron en donde estábamos trabajando Bella y yo, fingí no haber escuchado su conversación, si no estar concentrado en una partitura.

Edward ¿has visto a Bella?—me preguntaron en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que no estaba ahí su amiga.

Salió a hablar por teléfono.

Hace cuánto tiempo—preguntó Rosalie.

Ya tiene.

En cuanto termine de hablar… ¿le puedes decir que vaya a vernos?—me ordenó Alice.

Gracias—dijo Rosalie cuando asentí y se salieron de la habitación, Bella no tardó mucho en llegar, traía una sonrisita que no le había visto en el poco tiempo de conocerla.

Gracias por esperarme—me dijo un poco apenada.

No hay de qué.

¿En fin… viste algo nuevo?

Si… pero antes de enseñarte la canción quería decirte que Alice y Rose estuvieron aquí porque te querían decir algo.

Mmm, ¿sabes qué?—me preguntó preocupada. Yo negué—bueno entonces tendré que ir a ver.

Se salió de la habitación y fue a ver a sus amigas, un momento después llegó muy concentrada y me pidió que por favor la siguiera a la sala de la casa para contarme algo, cuando llegamos a la sala mis hermanos ya estaban ahí, Jasper de una forma relajada y Emmett parecía niño castigado en la orilla del sillón.

Bueno… ya que están todos aquí—dijo Rosalie—Bella les va a contar una historia.

¿Tanto para esto?—se quejó Emmett.

Mira Emmett si no te callas y escuchas la historia voy a hacerte la prueba del vestuario de Julieta y te voy a tomar fotos.—Mi hermano sólo se puso rojo y se quedó callado.

Ok quiero que me digan 3 nombres de personajes que les gusten de chicas.—Empezó Bella un poco nerviosa.

Nikki Reed. —Dijo Emmett.

Kristen Dunst. —Contesté yo.

Ashley Greene. –Dijo Jasper.

Bueno—Dijo Bella rodando los ojos.—Entonces vamos a empezar a contar la historia… pero primero quiero que se imaginen en una ciudad llena de gente… con sus tres chicas caminando por la calle principal.

"La primer chica, una rubia despampanante se llamaba Nikki tenía una larga historia, su prometido y ella habían decidido ir a estudiar a la misma universidad, sólo había un problema ella no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar la universidad, él la sorprendió diciéndole que podían vivir juntos y que la colegiatura la pagaría él, en un principio ella estaba en las nubes pero después lo pensó y…"

Y vio que eso no era lo mejor. —Interrumpió Emmett.

Así es pero no sólo eso… ¿por qué supiste que ella pensó eso?

Fácil… dijiste que la chica era muy linda y sexy, si yo le prometiera casarme con ella y luego le digo que nos vayamos a vivir juntos, quiere decir que no digo enserio lo de casarme con ella.

Bien entonces ya que piensas así, podrás entender cuando ella dijo que no.

De seguro tampoco dejó que le pagara la universidad. —Dijo Jasper después de que Emmett asintió.

Así fue… antes de irse a la universidad, consiguió una beca… y si su papá pagaba una módica cantidad lograría estar en la universidad.

Eso ya no le agradó al prometido —dije yo.

La verdad es que no se puede saber qué fue realmente lo que le molestó.—Dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros—si el que ella ya no quisiera vivir con él hasta que se casaran o el que ya no quisiera su dinero para pagar la universidad.

"Después de ella podemos seguir viendo a las demás chicas, Ashley era una chica muy alegre que le gustaban muchas cosas, sus papás querían que estudiara relaciones internacionales o administración de empresas, a lo que ella se opuso, cuando llegó a la universidad y escogió diseño de modas, sus papás en un principio decidieron…"

Castigarla—dijo Jasper, Bella asintió. —Pero supongo que eso no la molestó.

Tienes razón, no la molestó, hasta le sirvió para demostrarles a sus papás que ella podía mantenerse sola y pagarse la universidad, después de tres meses de estar sin la ayuda de sus papás, su mamá fue a visitarla y la encontró muy bien, lo que hizo que le dieran el dinero.

"la última chica, Kristen, era una chica dulce que había sufrido algo, así que cuando entró a la universidad pensó que era un nuevo comienzo."

"Estuvieron juntas por un trimestre, se conocieron en clase de arte, como dos de ellas no conocían nada de esa gran ciudad Nikki las ayudó a encontrar diferentes formas de divertirse, salían con el novio de ésta y sus amigos y poco a poco les fueron gustando los amigos del novio de su amiga, iban a empezar una relación amorosa con ellos cuando…"

Le dieron el dinero a Ashley—Bella asintió.

Me imagino que a los pretendientes no les agradó. —Dijo Jasper.

Sinceramente… si fuera el héroe de una damisela en peligro.—Dijo Emmett.—y de repente ya no estuviera en peligro me sentiría desilusionado.

Bueno pues a los pretendientes de las chicas, no les agradó que ellas fueran un poco más ricas que ellos.

"Kristen y Ashley estuvieron buscando una casa, la compraron entre las dos e invitaron a Nikki para que ya no tuviera que pagar el dormitorio, la vida parecía avanzar tranquila, pero los chicos que querían con Kristen y Ashley estuvieron un poco huraños, cada cosa que pasaba las culpaban a ellas, ellas llegaron a la conclusión de que necesitaban su espacio pronto, pues ellos empezaron a querer celarlas…"

Me imagino que aún no eran novios—dije viendo la cara concentrada de Bella.

Así es… nunca llegaron a ser nada pero el prometido de Nikki

Creyó que eran una mala influencia para ella.—Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

Eso fue lo que le dijo

Espero que lo haya mandado muy lejos.—Dijo Emmett.

Fue el primero de muchos pleitos que terminaron por acabar su compromiso.

Mejor en ese tiempo que ya casados.

En eso tienes razón, en fin se fueron a vivir las tres juntas.

"todo iba bien, habían logrado hacer una vida fácil para las tres, pero un día llegó Nikki golpeada, se espantaron mucho y la llevaron al hospital. Descubrieron que si no hubiera escapado hubieran abusado de ella y probablemente estaría muerta."

"Intentaron levantar una demanda pero los padres del ex prometido ya habían hablado con la policía para decir que la palabra de las tres chicas no tenía valor…"

Pero supongo que no se dieron por vencidas. —Dijo Emmett espantado y muy metido en la historia, no solté una risita porque si no hubiera notado que estaba como niño chiquito envuelto en la historia.

Por un momento lo hicieron… pero después decidieron dejarlo pasar.

Pero… ¿por qué?—Preguntó Jasper preocupado.

Imagínate esto—Interrumpió Alice lo que estaba a punto de contestar Bella—Asistir a la escuela viendo que todos murmuraban tras de ti… pero no sólo era acerca de lo que dijo la policía cuando fueron a demandar a esos animales si no que también esos semihombres contaron cosas que llegaron a pasar entre las chicas y ellos.

Me imagino que fue una presión social muy fuerte. —Dije para tentarlas.

La verdad es que…

No lo sabemos. —Se apresuro a decir Bella antes de que Alice las delatara pero ya lo había descubierto.

¿Por qué no nos dices la verdad Bella?—Le dije yo, ella sólo sonrió—Necesito saber qué tanto de la historia es cierto.

¿Por qué lo necesitas saber?—Me preguntó Rosalie.

Porque nosotros tenemos que contarles algo.

Toda la historia es cierta—Dijo Rosalie con una calma que nunca le había visto.

¿Rose porqué..? —preguntó Alice.

La afirmación que hizo Edward fue para que cayéramos en la trampa.

¿Qué trampa?—Preguntó Alice espantada.

Saber si eran ustedes esas chicas.—Contestó Jasper con su tranquilidad innanta.

Y la respuesta que di se los confirmó.

Alice tranquila, era lo que querías—Le dijo Bella.

A ver… entonces ¿querían que nos enteráramos?—preguntó Jasper preocupado

No queríamos que también a ustedes los fueran a amenazar.

Las han amenazado—Dijo Emmett como afirmando.

No—Dijo muy convencida Bella.

Si—dijo Rosalie—Es algo que no nos gusta contar pero, no hay más que hacerle.

Tienes razón, pero…—esta vez habló Jasper— ¿porqué no nos lo dijeron antes?

Ni a mí—dijo traicionada Bella.

Bella tú eres muy dada a dramatizar—le dijo Rosalie.

Gracias—dijo con sarcasmo.

Y además con ustedes no lo teníamos pensado, pero nos llegaron cartas en la que los amenazaban de hacerles algo si no nos alejábamos de ustedes.—Dijo Alice.

Me imagino que… —Dije yo pero me vi interrumpido por Bella

Yo no dramatizo, soy más sensata que ustedes de verdad, deberían haberme dicho.

Bella… se solucionó—Dijo Emmett tratando de calmarla, aunque se veía bastante tranquila.

No se solucionó—Contestó ella viendo a sus amigas—por eso los contrataron ¿no?

Para que no te fueran a hacer nada—Dijo Alice apenada.

Así que es amí a la que han estado amenazando.

A las tres—Dijo Rosalie.—Pero… llegaron amenazas más fuertes para ti cuando vino tu primo.

Frenénse ahí.—Terminé diciendo antes de que dijeran más cosas.

De las tres eres la que tiene más dinero ¿verdad Bella?—Le preguntó Emmett, ella sólo asintió.

Ya nos amenazaron—Dijo Jasper—Per no a nosotros físicamente, fue más hacia ustedes.

Si no se alejaban de nosotras nos iba a pasar algo—Dijo Rosalie.

Exacto—Dijo Emmett, ¿emocionado?

¿qué piensan hacer?—Preguntó Alice mordiéndose el labio inferior

Pues yo opino que no vamos a hacer nada, sólo no las vamos a dejar ni a sol ni a sombra, espero no les moleste.

Yo creo que está bien, pero…

Nada de peros Rosalie… Esto es lo que necesitamos—Dijo Alice. —Sólo por favor no nos estén persiguiendo.

No, solo nosotros vamos a saber que las estamos siguiendo.

Terminamos de afinar detalles acerca de "la persecución" según Emmett, invitamos a comer a las chicas y después las pasamos a dejar a la casa, nos fuimos a la nuestra y nos dormimos temprano, para que al día siguiente nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en cuidar a las chicas.

EMMET POV

¡Rayos! Me chocaba estar de niñera.

Pero pensar que un hombre (o tres) hayan intentado abusar de una chica… me enferma. De verdad tan fácil que es conquistarlas y que cedan ante ti… pero claro… tienen que forzarlas.

Como en cada clase teníamos que estar con las chicas, la escuela no nos preocupó para estarlas vigilando, lo que nos preocupó es que ninguno quería estar atrás de Alice, bueno en realidad, ni Edward ni yo queríamos, Jasper estaba más que feliz pero obviamente él no podía estar atrás de Alice todo el tiempo.

En fin, estábamos escuchando una aburrida clase de educación sexual, Edward y Rosalie se habían dado a la fuga, Bella y Jasper estaban peleándose por algo de la clase y Alice estaba enojándose con su celular.

¿Qué te pasa?—Le pregunté.

Me estoy quedando sin pila.

Qué trauma—dije en forma sarcástica

Lo sé.

Alice… qué te toca después de ésta clase.

Diseño.

Es la clase en la que estamos juntos ¿no?

Así es.

Y tenemos examen

Creo que sí—Me dijo extrañada

¿Me pasas las respuestas?

¿No estudiaste?—Me preguntó enojada

Sí… pero me confundo con diseño territorial.

¿Qué tiene que ver la una con la otra?

Diseño—le dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

Pero esto es el colmo.

Alice… por favor—le hice un pucherito de niño bueno.

Está bien lo intentaré.

Gracias.

De nada.

Justo terminaron de decirnos el uso del condón y cosas así entonces nos levantamos y nos fuimos a nuestras clases, como ya dije, Alice estaba conmigo en la siguiente así que no sentamos.

Chicos como les dije ayer, hoy hay examen, por favor sepárense y conforme vallan terminando me entregan los exámenes y se van a donde quieran, no los quiero en el salón.

Todos aplaudieron y yo me preocupé, siempre me tardaba en los exámenes y Alice era muy rápida, ella pareció entender mi preocupación pues me sonrió, para que me tranquilizara. Claro que enfrenten de los demás yo parecía el ser más relajado del mundo.

Nos dio el examen y empezamos a contestar las respuestas, después de cierto tiempo empezaron a salir mis compañeros, yo veía a Alice pajareando, de repente contestaba una, otras veces se le quedaba viendo al mesa banco de enfrente.

Señorita Brandon

Dígame maestra.

¿Cómo va su examen?

Bien

Ya se tardó.

Ya casi acabo.

Entonces por favor apúrese, me preocupa que no me entregue rápido los exámenes.

Alice asintió y yo me puse nervioso, me apure a contestar, pero por más rápido que lo hacía no lograba terminarlo.

Alice terminó y se salió del salón, se asomó y me señaló su celular, o sea que me iba a mandar un mensaje. Yo asentí y me dispuse a terminar rápido el examen.

Salí del saló 10 minutos después y busqué a Alice por todo el campus, me acordé que me dijo que me iba a mandar un mensaje, chequé mi celular, decía el nombre de un centro comercial y que ya no tenía pila, me fui en dirección del centro comercial.

Entré a todos los locales del lugar y no la encontré, me empecé a preocupar, bajé subí, le llamé y me contestaba el buzón, por una corazonada me salí del centro comercial y me fui a un pequeño restaurante que estaba muy encerradito.

Cuando llegué vi un pequeñísimo alboroto en un callejón me acerqué silenciosamente y vi…

Lo que vi hizo que pareciera un toro y lo viera todo rojo del coraje, el tal James, estaba e intentado desnudar a Alice, ella se lograba defender de él, pero había varios amigos del tipo y eso hacía que Alice no se pudiera defender bien.

Como pude, golpeé a los amigos, Alice, a pesar de su tamaño me ayudaba mucho, al fin, logramos hacerlos retroceder aunque fuera un poco para poder salirnos del callejón, paré un taxi y nos fuimos a la casa.

En el camino le hablé a todos para que me ayudaran con Alice, el taxista y yo le dijimos a Alice que fuéramos al hospital pero ella negó y se impuso sobre nosotros.

Cuando llegamos, Bella y Edward ya tenían preparado un kit de emergencia para ayudar a Alice, Jasper me preguntó lo que pasó, yo le conté lo que sabía, después de un rato bajaron Alice, Bella y Edward.

Bueno yo creo que ya se vengaron—Dijo Bella.

Yo creo que ahora se van a querer vengar de Emmett—Dijo Rosalie mirándome con preocupación, y yo sólo pude mirarla con ternura. ¿esperen ternura?

No importa… yo puedo con todos.

¿Qué es lo que más quieres Emmett?—Me preguntó Bella.

Mi coche

Igual que esos idiotas—dijo Alice con una mueca de dolor.

Bueno—Contestó Bella

¿Bueno?—Todos volteamos a ver a Bella

Sí

¿Si?

Dejen de repetir todo lo que digo y vamos a vengarnos antes.

¿Qué piensas hacer?—Preguntó Rosalie.

Bella solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió de forma macabra, es la primera vez, después de mi mamá, que una mujer me da tanto miedo como Bella me lo dio ahora, pero en fin, todo lo que inventaba esta pequeña era… genial así que… se preparen esos tipos porque viene la venganza de hermano Oso.

* * *

**y que le sparecio? por favor dejenme un review sufrí por falta de imaginación, así que necesito su opinión, nos vemos y espero subir un capitulo mas lo antes posible.**


	13. coches, heridas y obras de teatro

**hola :$ se que no tengo perdón, pero favor de leer nota final**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía**

* * *

**Coches, heridas y obras de teatro.**

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían atacado a Alice, logramos convencerla de llevarla al doctor para conseguirle incapacidad, al día siguiente vimos a los tres que atacaron a Alice, fueron Alec, James y Félix, obviamente, Félix se aprovecho de su altura, los otros dos son muy inteligentes así que si se lo proponían bien podían atacar a Alice sin la necesidad de músculos, pero ¿dónde quedaba la diversión? , nótese el sarcasmo.

En fin, Alice ya estaba completamente recuperada, los otros tres tipos después de que Emmett los golpeara quedaron con los ojos morados o con la nariz rota pero nada que les impidiera ir a la escuela.

_Flash back_

_Cuando vieron que Alice no llegó a la escuela se hicieron los rumores, y más cuando llegaba a faltar alguno de los Cullen un día de la semana para atenderla, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue que James se paró y empezó a decir lo dulce que debió de haber sido probar a Alice si el "tonto musculoso" como llamaron a Emmett no hubiera intervenido._

_El coraje que le dio a Rose fue patente pero de una forma la logré calmar, recordándole que pronto nos vengaríamos._

_Poco después entró Edward con la ceja a punto de rompérsele, me espanté pero sólo me vio y sonrió, dándome a entender que no lo fuera a ayudar, después me besó en frente de toda la escuela, al principio no respondí por la impresión que me dio pero después entendí lo que pretendía._

_Fin del Flash back_

Hoy era el primer día que asistía Alice a clases, gracias a los Cullen logramos decir que tenía una enfermedad muy contagiosa y que si iba a clases podría morir y aunque no era contagioso cabía la posibilidad de que los que no convivían con ella se contagiaran, lo Cullen si que se sabían inventar historias.

Como los profesores se espantaron le contaron a toda la escuela así que Alice parecía apestada, lo que nos beneficiaba así podríamos hacer nuestros planes sin que nos los echaran a perder, claro que los tres estúpidos y sus "queridas" sabían cuál era la verdadera razón de que Alice hubiera faltado pero de todas maneras se mantuvieron alejados de nosotros.

Estaba sentada en la cafetería, salí antes de clases pues habían hecho un examen sorpresa en la clase en la que estaba con Jasper, él no iba a tardar mucho ya que era muy bueno en esa materia, bueno de hecho era muy bueno en la mayoría de las materias, en fin, lo estaba esperando cuando llegaron Mike, Tyler y James, pensaron que me iban a espantar, pero yo estaba más que acostumbrada a tratar con hombres así.

Bella, Bella.—Dijo Mike

Isabela para ti Michael—le dije antes de que intentara cualquier cosa

Sabes que esos modales no son dignos de una señorita como tu—Me dijo Tyler.

Yo creo que los modales de Bella no te deben de importar Tyler—Dijo Jasper antes de que yo le contestara algo desagradable al estúpido.

¿Y a ti sí?—Le preguntó James con un poco de sarcasmo.

A mí me da igual como se comporte y ella lo sabe, la verdad es que amo su forma de ser y al parecer mi hermano también así que…

En este momento somos tres contra uno—Le dijo de forma amenazante

Tres contra dos—Corrigió Jasper a Mike —porque aunque se vea débil. —Me murmuró un pequeño lo siento—ella te podría patear el trasero sin siquiera empezar a sudar

¿De verdad crees eso?—Preguntó James

Tu lo deberías saber James.

Si te refieres a Alice.

Alice golpeó a Alec que es más fuerte que Mike y ella es más menuda que Bella, así que ustedes decidan.

James solo entrecerró los ojos pero decidió dejarlo pasar, la verdad es que los ojos de Jasper tenían un brillo letal en la mirada, así que los tres se fueron echando miraditas furtivas a sus espaldas por si Jasper cambiaba de opinión y los atacaba.

¿Fueron ellos los que atacaron a Edward?—El asintió.

¿Aún recuerdas lo que te contó?—Yo asentí

_Flash Back_

_Llegando a la casa, no podía dejar de ver el ojo de Edward, cada vez se veía más y más hinchado en lo que yo iba por el botiquín para curarlo ya que el muy… no quería ni dejaba que lo lleváramos al hospital, le hice que me contara el porqué lo habían golpeado de esa manera._

_Bella… ¿acaso viste a Alec y a Mike después del almuerzo? _

_No pero…_

_Eso es porque yo defendí a Alice._

_Pero…_

_Bella, no solo defendí a Alice, también a ti, pues empezaron a decir muchas cosas_

_Pero no tenías porqué_

_Yo hago lo que quiera y además—Se acercó lo suficiente a mí como para que ni sus hermanos ni mis amigas lo escucharan—ese beso fue buena paga._

_Yo me sonrojé a más no poder pero que querían que hiciera era un cínico, muy lindo, pero cínico al final de todo._

_Fin del flash back_

Jasper entendió mi sonrojo pero sólo negó con la cabeza y me preguntó:

¿lista para la venganza?

Yo asentí y salí rumbo al estacionamiento, Alice, Rosalie y los chicos ya nos estaban esperando con un bate de baseball las navajas que los imbéciles lastimaron a Rose y a Alice, debo aclarar que Royce dejó a Rose tan lastimada que no podía caminar y se le olvidó su navaja a lado de su "cuerpo muerto", y a Alice, James dejó su navaja clavada en el suelo y antes de irse con Emmett, Alice la agarró, así que teníamos las armas perfectas para vengarnos de ellos.

Cuando vio que todos los materiales estaban listos Emmett fue a la escuela y le pagó a los novatos para que fueran gritando "atentado a coches", nosotras por nuestra lado nos pusimos a golpear con el bate de de baseball los vidrios y parabrisas del coche de Royce, afortunadamente el día de hoy Royce decidió ser chofer de los otros dos (Mike y James) lo que ocasionaría que se tuvieran que ir caminando.

Justo cuando Rosalie iba por el vidrio trasero del coche, era convertible pero tenía la capota puesta, yo empecé a romper el toldo con una de las navajas, los chicos estaban muertos de la risa, en eso llegaron los tres pecadores, y se intentaron abalanzar sobre nosotras pero los chicos los pararon y les murmuraron algo a los otros y se frenaron inmediatamente.

EDWARD POV

Nunca pensé que ver a las chicas vengandonce fuera a ser tan doloroso, pero es que pobre coche, se parecía al mío, estoy seguro que por eso Emmett se los permitió, pero en fin, aparte de doloroso era sexi ver a Rose encima del cofre con los tacones para poder golpear el parabrisas, Alice sentada en flor de loto en la cajuela para poder romper el vidrio de atrás y Bella sobre el techo arrodillada para romper el toldo.

Jasper pasaba la saliva cada dos segundo y se lamía los labios, por lo que suponía lo que estaba pensando.

Deja de verlas porque si no te vas a meter en problemas.

Va a tener que ir corriendo al baño—Dijo Emmett

No voy a hacer nada de eso—nos contestó—Además no soy el único que las está viendo con cara de baboso

A… ¿quién más las está viendo así?—Dijo Emmett ¿celoso?

Ustedes.

No es cierto.

Si es.

No es.

Si es.

Ya cállense ahí vienen los semi hombres.

Ellos voltearon a donde yo les había señalado y se sorprendieron de ver a mini Mike, tonti Royce y peque James corriendo para detener a las chicas, casi de inmediato los logramos atrapar pues se iban a abalanzar sobre nuestras lindas "novias", por si no lo sabían, oficialmente ya somos novios en la escuela

Díganme ¿qué se les ofrece?—Le preguntó Emmett.

Quita tu asquerosa mano de mi ropa—Dijo Royce, tratando de golpear a Emmett

Calma chico… apoco mi novia no se ve linda sobre ese coche.

Tú…

Chicos ya—Dijo Jasper empezando a desesperarse de que se estuvieran peleando esos dos.

¿Qué? —Preguntó Emmett

Jasper y yo lo volteamos a ver como si estuviera loco, entonces se volteó a ver a los tres que teníamos agarrados y dijo:

Tienen que aceptarlo… ahora sí tenemos pruebas para acusarlos incluso de lo que pasó hace años, así que tu decide Royce, si dejas morir tu auto o te metemos a la cárcel.

Tú y yo sabemos que las pruebas se pierden

Arriésgate entonces.

Jasper y yo solo estábamos muertos de la risa, agarrando a los otros dos, pero la verdad Jasper, quién tenía agarrado a James, se empezaba a cansar y cómo no si peque James no tenía nada de peque más que el cerebro, por mi parte Mike estaba lloriqueando a un lado mío así que no me preocupaba.

Yo ya estaba preocupado de que James seguía intentando alejarse de Jasper, pero entonces Alice le aventó el bate a mi hermano y él a su vez amenazó a James murmurándole algo al oído, James solo se quedó quietecito.

Volteé a ver a las chicas y Bella ya había sacado unas cervezas y sodas de naranja, las empezó a agitar y le pasó una lata de cada una a sus amigas, cuando me di cuenta de lo que querían hacer casi me da un infarto, si no hubieran sido mis "jefas" de verdad que me hubiera lanzado a detenerlas.

Me giré a ver a otro lado para no sufrir por el pobre coche y cuál fue mi sorpresa que ya toda la escuela estaba reunida alrededor del coche, algunos chicos estaban llorando por el coche…

Mira eso—dijo Emmett señalando a los chicos—Espero que estén llorando por el coche y no porque nuestras lindas novias nunca les vayan a hacer caso.

Bueno, ¿quién sabe leer la mente?—le pregunté yo.

Pues la verdad si no fueras tan tú—Me dijo Emmett—y no fueras mi hermano creería que tú lees la mente.

Ja—bufé

Vamos Ed no me digas que…—Iba a decir Jasper, pero se escuchó un grito de varios hombres.

Nos espantamos y pensamos que habían llegado los amigos de los tres idiotas que estábamos deteniendo y sí eran ellos pero gritaron porque muchas chicas los estaban deteniendo para que no se metieran, y no solo mujeres también había hombres que las ayudaban.

Con las navajas de James y Royce empezaron a desgastar las vestiduras de piel, le sacaron el pequeño relleno que tenía el coche para que uno se sintiera confortado a la hora de sentarse y a la vez… ok oficialmente me estoy poniendo melancólico.

Estaba en un punto en el que no sabía qué hacer si apoyar a las chicas o hacerme el tonto y dejar que los tipos que teníamos agarrados mis hermanos y yo fueran a rescatar lo poco que quedaba del coche, estaba en eso cuando Bella me volteó a ver y me sonrió y en ese momento me sentí como si fuera un lindo chico adolescente con su primer novia.

En fin terminaron de destrozar el pobrecito coche y se acercaron a nosotros o eso creí, porque en ese momento se acercaron a los tipos que teníamos agarrados, Bella se acercó a Royce, Alice a Mike y Rosalie a James, estaban al revés, o eso creí porque Bella se acercó a murmurarle algo a Royce y las chicas a los demás, Emmett estaba muerto de la risa de oír lo que Bella le estaba susurrando a Royce, yo por mi parte escuché que Alice le murmuraba Mike que si se atrevía a acercarse a Bella, lo mismo que le pasó al coche le iba a pasar a él y que el que lo iba a hacer yo, ja, qué buena broma, pero la verdad es que yo sí lo quería golpear, pero me tendría que esperar.

Los soltamos y los tres estúpidos se fueron corriendo a ver al pobrecito coche, Bella vio mi cara de bebé llorón y me susurró un pequeño lo siento y me dio un besito en la comisura de los labios, y… ¿qué creen? Sí casi me mojo los pantalones y sonreí como un baboso.

En fin, avanzamos hacia nuestros coches, mis hermanos y yo llevamos a las chicas en coche a la universidad, así que las subimos a nuestro coche y les gritaron a los idiotas _adiós estúpidos_ al unísono y cuando salimos del estacionamiento de la escuela todavía se escuchaban los gritos y aplausos de nuestros compañeros y compañeras que se alegraban de que les hubiéramos puesto un hasta aquí a los hombres ya mencionados.

Cuando llegamos a la casa todavía no podíamos parar de reír, la única que ya estaba tranquila, al contrario de todos era Bella, que abrió la puerta y nos sirvió algo de tomar antes de que todos nos pudiéramos controlar, así que el siguiente en calmarse fue Jasper.

Me parece que esos tres no van a poder superarlo—Dije calmándome un poco dándole un trago al agua que me llevó Bella.

Eso creo—contestó ella un poco dudosa.

Pero de todas formas creo que deberíamos tener cuidado en las próximas semanas—murmuró Alice con una mueca en su cara.

¿Cuidado? ¿Qué significa esa palabra?—Preguntó Emmett dando un gran trago de su agua

Es una palabra que no está en tu vocabulario—Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa, a lo que Emmett asintió sintiéndose orgulloso consigo mismo.

Creo que a Edward estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco—Dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Ya lo sabía—Dijo Emmett—lo hice a propósito—dijo quitándole una manzana a Alice.

Yo también lo sabía—dije aventándole un cojín del sillón.

El se quitó a tiempo por lo que el cojín le pegó a Jasper, Jasper me lo lanzó de vuelta y le pegó sin querer a Bella, Bella a su vez le pegó a Alice, ella a Rose y Rose por fin le pegó a Emmett, y Emmett me pegó a mí, lo que ocasionó que me le lanzara a golpearlo, Bella gritó Rosalie rió Y Alice y Jasper se pusieron a platicar.

Si no se calman…

¿Qué vas a hacer Bellita?

No les cocinaré por dos semanas

Uy esa si me dolió—Contesté.

No debes tomar medidas tan drásticas—Dijo Emmett con cara de espantado.

Ya saben

Bella iba a decir algo más cuando Emmett la cargó y le empezó a hacer cosquillas, todos los estábamos mirando cuando empezó a sonar un celular todos nos quedamos callados y empezamos a escuchar de donde provenía el sonido, pronto nos dimos cuenta que era el celular de Bella quien inmediatamente contestó.

Hola Jake—Le dijo al teléfono.

¿Jake?—preguntó Jasper, pero Bella no le hizo caso pues ya iba para afuera.

Si es un viejo amigo de Bella—Dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros—es como su hermano.

Te cae mal—se aventuró a decir Emmett.

Quiere tratarla como si todavía fuera una niña…

Aún cuando ella le demostró que ya estaba bastante grandecita como para defenderse—le a completó Alice.

Así suelen ser los hermanos mayores—dije yo.

Hay… al pobrecito Edward le molesta que nosotros le protejamos—dijo Emmett en son de burla.

Le iba a contestar cuando vi entrar a Bella con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, sus amigas solo la voltearon a ver como si fuera una retrasada y Emmett se puso a jugar con el control de la televisión, obviamente tratando de distraerse.

Bella decidió que llamáramos a un restaurante que tenía servicio a domicilio, cuando llegaron los alimentos nos dispusimos a comerlos, Bella y yo presentamos la música para la obra de la escuela, mientras estábamos enseñando cada una de las canciones para cada acto, tocaron la puerta de la casa, Emmett se paró a abrir pues e veían dos hombres gigantes

Si… díganme—dijo Emmett.

Buscamos a las señoritas Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale e Isabela Swan—Dijo una voz grave y un poco rasposa

Para que las buscan.

Preferiríamos decirles personalmente—contestó otra igualmente rasposa pero no tan grave.

Bueno… no les molestara que mis hermanos y yo nos quedemos con ellas ¿verdad?—Preguntó mi hermano retándolos con la mirada.

Por supuesto que no—contestó la primera voz.

Entraron a la sala guiados por Emmett quién venía como un oso protector que no dejaba que los viéramos a ellos ni que ellos nos vieran a nosotros.

Rosalie soltó una risita irónica, Bella volteó a ver la tele mientras levantaba una ceja para no burlarse de Emmett y Alice trató de investigar a quiénes eran los hombres allí y Jasper y yo simplemente esperamos que nuestro hermano se quitara.

Chicas las buscan.

Alcanzamos a escuchar Emmett—Dijo Rosalie torciendo los ojos.

Bueno… deja de burlarte de mi pequeña Barbie.

Oh… no quería lastimarte gran oso.

Jóvenes por favor—dijo el de la segunda voz. Era alto de cabello color ceniza y con los ojos de color azul.

Perdone señor… —Dijo Bella para saber su nombre.

Estefan y yo soy Vladimir—Contestó el otro hombre que era un poquito más bajo que su compañero Estefan, con el cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Mucho gusto señores—contestó Alice—En que les podemos servir.

Somos conocidos de sus padres—Contestó Estefan

¿De nuestros padres?—Preguntó Bella algo exaltada.

Así es… te pareces mucho a Renée pero de seguro tienes el carácter de Charlie—contestó Vladimir.

Tal vez si los conocieron—dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Podemos saber… ¿para qué están aquí?—Preguntó Rosalie—y… ¿de dónde conoce a mis padres?

Todo a su debido tiempo señoritas—contestó Estefan; era extraño la forma en que contestaban, primero uno luego el otro como si romper esa extraña forma de hablar fuera a hacer algo que cambiaría sus vidas.

Pero por lo pronto queríamos informarles que la demanda que interpusieron los señores Newton, King y Gigandet* no pasarán de la comisaría y no tendrán que pagar nada—Volvió a decir Vladimir

¿y eso?—preguntó Alice alterada

Solo digamos que esos chicos ya les debían muchas cosas a los policías—volvió a decir Estefan, ¿a alguien más se le hacía raro?

Y tenían que venir a decirles eso—Dijo Jasper en afirmación.

No.

Lo que teníamos que decirles es que no traten de ser las justicieras vengadoras

Porque en eso no las vamos a poder ayudar

Lo único que les pedimos

Es que la próxima vez que tengan que vengarse de alguien

Nos avisen

Porque la verdad

Extraviar papeles es muy difícil.

Cuando terminaron de decir eso los seis nos quedamos sorprendidos, no me gustaba que hablara uno después de otro, la verdad me daba miedo y pudo ver en los ojos de Bella el mismo miedo.

Ok—La primera en hablar fue Alice—les prometemos que les diremos si planeamos algo—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero no nos pidan que les digamos todo lo que hacemos en el día—dijo Rosalie—la mayoría de las veces ni nosotras lo sabemos.

No es eso lo que les pedimos no se preocupen—dijo Vladimir.

Ok entonces si planeamos algo en contra de algún idiota les avisaremos.—Dijo Bella

Gracias—contestó Estefan.

Con su permiso

Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos en shock porque ni siquiera nos tomaron en cuenta, y las chicas por su parte voltearon a ver a la puerta y cuando escucharon que se cerró se voltearon a ver la televisión pues Bella les estaba enseñando un vídeo de una de las canciones que les estábamos enseñando antes de que llegaran esos dos, pronto salí de la impresión y después nos siguieron mis hermanos.

Después de la visita de los dos extraños nada más pasó así que pudimos enseñar toda la música y terminar de ayudarle a Alice y Jasper a terminar el guión adaptado.

X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X

Me encantó—Dijo la profesora de teatro al ver la obra semi terminada

Sí a nosotros también—Dijeron varios compañeros.

La manera en que Julieta es convencida de tomar el veneno…—Murmuró otra compañera

Y… —Iba a decir un compañero pero la maestra lo interrumpió

Supongo que el punto quedó aclarado entonces creo que la obra se queda

Todos nuestros compañeros asintieron y decidieron empezar a probarse el vestuario, la maestra empezó a repartir los personajes, gracias a lo que hicieron las chicas de dañar el coche muchos hombres y mujeres se añadieron a la clase de teatro lo que ocasionó que la obra no fuera a quedar truncada o fueran a faltar personajes, hasta para la parte del coro de cada dos actos.

Pero total, la maestra estaba encantada con tener la obra más esperada del año, como lo llamó ella casi lista, Bella estaba agradecida de tener que poner la música porque así no tenía que actuar y como yo la estaba ayudando… ustedes sabrán.

X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°°X°X

El día de la obra llegó, Bella se veía súper nerviosa, Alice histérica y Rosalie se veía aburrida pues para ella no era nada nuevo el actuar, Emmett estaba nervioso porque él iba a actuar junto con Rosalie e iba a hacerlo de Romeo, por lo consiguiente Rosalie iba a ser Julieta.

Los compañeros que iban a actuar estaban nerviosos por la puesta en escena, extasiados por que les encantó cómo quedó la obra y felices porque la música estaba "acorde" con lo que estaban actuando.

La obra empezó, la música sonó, Emmett se veía bastante bien, al final Paris terminó siendo Jasper entonces tuve que presenciar como mis hermanos se atacaban y terminaba perdiendo Jasper, en fin, me estaba encantando a pesar de que no me gustaran las novelas románticas dramáticas.

Cuando terminaron de actuar mi hermano y Rosalie su suicidio se cerraron los telones y la gente se paró a aplaudir, fue genial saber que ese aplauso era para todos, después de un rato en el que no pararan de aplaudir se fueron presentando uno a uno los actores y actrices y después la maestra les pidió un aplauso para Bella y para mí lo cual fue bastante

Salimos del teatro, fuimos los últimos pues Alice y Rosalie se tardaron en los camerinos y cuando íbamos saliendo dos grandes hombres se acercaron a Bella y a Alice y las cargaron.

* * *

* Gigandet: no estoy segura de donde vi el apellido, si fue del libro ya saben, si a alguna de ustedes o a alguien que leyeron lo inventó perdón, de verdad perdónenme pero no se me ocurrió ningún apellido que le quedara a James.

Qué les pareció? perdonen pero es que la universidad me absorbió y tuve que re escribir el capitulo como cinco veces, espero les guste me dejen un review, feliz navidad y año nuevo por atrasado y este es mi regalo de reyes.


	14. viejos amigos, viejos enemigos, en fin

**hola X$ Lo siento sé que me he tardado pero, tuve muchos problemas con éste caí, espero les guste y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Viejos amigos, viejos enemigos, en fin personas viejas.**

**Bella POV**

Nos acercamos lentamente al coche para irnos a la casa, yo estaba que moría, había sido muy estresante ver que todo saliera bien, que la música coordinara con lo que estaban actuando, en fin, muy cansado.

Alice se estaba peleando con su bolsa porque no encontraba las llaves del coche, y Rosalie estaba agarrada de la mano de Emmett… esperen ella estaba…

De repente me vi rodeada por unos brazos gigantes que me alzaban del piso y me daban vueltas, Edward llegó a intentar hablar con la sombra para que me bajara, yo sabía que iba a ser imposible, oh, ya me había bajado

No lo puedo creer… ya tienes quién te defienda—Dijo la sombra que estaba atrás de mí agarrando a Edward por la chamarra como si quisiera tirarlo, el cual también estaba agarrando la sombra.

Ya suéltame tonto grandulón—gritó Alice

No le digas así Alice… puede enojarse y crecer más—dijo Jasper partiéndose de la risa pues aparte de que Alice se veía muy pequeña a lado de ese monstruo éste le estaba haciendo cosquillas

No digas eso Jasper.

Quil ya escuchaste a Alice bájala no le vaya a dar un ataque a la pequeña duende—Dijo mi ex amigo Embry

Pues yo la bajo si tu dejas al novio de Bellie bu tuttsi bu

Está bien

NO ES MI NOVIO—grité enojada—Y USTEDES DOS ¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?

Nos mandó Jake—contestó Quil poniendo a Alice en suelo y como si su respuesta fuera todo lo que necesitaba.

¿Y eso se supone que me importa?—dije con sarcasmo

No seas así Bella… lamentamos todo lo que te hicimos—me dijo Embry

Principalmente lo de la rana en tu maleta de viaje—contestó Quil

Bueno la verdad esa estuvo muy bueno y yo no te pediré perdón por eso—contradijo Embry—por lo que te pido perdón es por…

Sus disculpas no son aceptadas—lo interrumpí furiosa.

Bellita—dijo Emmett como si fuera un niño chiquito.

¿Qué pasó Emmie?

¿Quiénes son esos?

Somos Quil Ateara—contestó Quil—y el es Embry Call.

OH… nosotros somos Edward, Jasper y yo soy Emmett Cullen.

Mucho gusto… qué bueno que ya tienen a alguien más que las defienda y las proteja

No necesitamos protección—le respondió Rosalie.

Ajá—le contestó sarcástico Embry.

Mira Embry en éste momento no estás en posición de ser sarcástico.

¿Bella?—escuché la voz de mi querido hermanito adoptivo.

¿Seth?

Hola—Se acercó a saludarme el pequeño niño de ocho años

Hola campeón ¿cómo estás?

Enojado

Yo también estaría enojada con Jake por mandarte con estos dos mentecatos.

No sólo eso—Se acercó y me susurro—me encontró besando a la hija de Lea y Sam

Hubieras visto el ataque que le dio a Jake—dijo Embry intentando no partirse de la risa

Hay por Dios solo tiene 8 años.

Lo mismo le dije yo a Jake.

Quil si eso fuera cierto…

Chicos que les parece si continuamos en su casa—dijo Jasper desviando la mirada hacia un coche negro.

Las venían siguiendo los que estaban ahí por eso las cargamos, no alcanzamos a ver que ustedes venían atrás—Dijo Embry.

Bueno luego hablamos de eso vámonos a su casa ¿sí?—preguntó Emmett poniendo cara de niño castigado.

Ellos no entran a mi casa—dije enojada—solo Seth.

No seas así Bella ya es muy tarde como para que nos vallamos a un hotel.

Los hoteles reciben personas a todas horas.

Por lo menos ésta noche.

Solo Seth—dije terminando el discurso—Oh… ¿ustedes los aceptan chicas?

No—contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo, debo admitir que Alice tenía una sonrisa y yo también, era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer después de que en su última visita nos hayan pintado el cabello de verde, lo bueno es que había sido de vacaciones.

Bella te prometo que ni nos van a notar—Dijo Quil con su cara de perro a medio morir

Ya vámonos—Dijo Seth sentándose en el coche de Alice cayéndose de sueño

Bella pobre niño—Dijo Jasper

Si Bella, perdona a sus guaruras solo por esta noche—dijo Emmett tratando de ser el pacificador pues el pobre también tenía sueño y tenía la misma cara de Seth

Ellos no entran hasta que nos pidan una buena disculpa—Dijo Rosalie—y nos convenzan de su arrepentimiento.

Bueno… solo por hoy les dejamos quedarse en nuestra casa—Dijo Edward haciendo muestra de su caballerosidad y galantería… esperen ¿yo dije eso?

Gracias amigo no novio de Bella—Dijo Embry

No hay de que… de una vez les aviso que si intentan hacernos una broma…—Empezó Edward

Nosotros si nos vengaremos peor que ellas—Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa diabólica a lo que los chicos asintieron con miedo.

Ya arreglado el asunto, nos subimos a los coches Rosalie y Alice iban demasiado calladas cosa que me preocupó.

Chicas ¿están bien?—Ellas asintieron— ¿porqué tan calladas?

Estoy pensando en lo que dijeron Quil y Embry acerca de que nos estaban siguiendo—Dijo Rosalie.

¿Me vas a decir que ahora sí les dio miedo?

No—contestó Alice—solo que se nos hace raro que a pesar de estar Edward, Emmett y Jasper con nosotras…

Todavía nos estuvieran vigilando—terminé yo

Las dos se encogieron de hombros, Alice iba conduciendo, Rosalie iba de copiloto y yo iba atrás con Seth quien ya se había quedado dormido recargado en mis piernas.

Creo que hasta cierto punto fue genial que Embry y Quil nos hayan cargado, pues no estoy segura de querer volver a ver a Jasper golpeado—Dijo Alice meditabunda.

No sé porqué pero yo siento lo mismo con respecto a Emmett—Murmuró Rosalie con una mueca en su rostro.

¿A qué se refieren?

Vamos Bella ¿nos vas a decir que no te preocupaste cuando viste llegar a Edward con la ceja rota? De hecho todavía se le ve.

Pues la verdad sí, pero nosotras no les pedimos que nos defendieran.

No pero de alguna forma me gustó que nos defendieran—Dijo Alice

Pues sí, a ti sí, por que estabas a punto de ser…

Ya lo entendí Bella pero no creo que sea por eso.

La verdad durante todo éste tiempo nos las hemos visto solas y fue lindo saber que alguien nos iba a defender—Me dijo Rosalie a modo de disculpa.

Pues lo entiendo pero que no se nos olvide que solo es un contrato y cuando esto acabe no los vamos a volver a ver… ¿están conscientes de eso?—Les pregunté aunque la verdad mi en garganta apareció un nudo muy difícil de tragar.

Eso lo entendí desde hace tres días Bella no te preocupes—Dijo Alice viendo hacia el frente queriendo deshacer el parabrisas y el camino.

El silencio calló muy pesado sobre nosotras, no entendí lo que Alice quiso decir pero hasta cierto punto me sentí igual a como se sentía ella.

Llegamos a la casa, Quil y Embry revisaron que nada nos faltara, Edward, Emmett y Jasper, revisaron la alarma que habían comprado hacía dos semanas y los cinco se despidieron de nosotras pues Seth estaba perdido en el mundo de los sueños en mi cama así que no lo quisimos despertar, llegué con Seth, me acosté a su lado, con la pijama ya puesta y me quedé dormida.

X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°XX°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X

Me desperté sobresaltada, tardé un minuto en recobrar completamente el conocimiento; Seth seguía dormido, se movía mucho lo que me indicó que estaba a punto de despertarse, pero pronto me di cuenta de que lo que me despertó fue que estaban aporreando la puerta de la entrada.

Me levanté de la cama, me puse una pequeña bata de baño, pues el pijama que traía sólo lo podía ver Seth, si Alice se enteraba que tenía un pijama de la mujer maravilla de seguro me la quemaría, me asomé por la ventana y vi a Emmett silbando y golpeando la puerta, baje echa un lío, pues eran las 7 de la mañana y de ninguna forma Alice y Rose iban a salir a abrir la puerta.

Tardaste mucho—me dijo en cuanto abrí la puerta.

Son las 7 Em, dudo que…

Está bien, mis hermanos también pensaron que estaba loco.

¿Por lo menos sabías que hay vida que empieza a las 7?—Le pregunté cuando vi su carita de arrepentido.

Sí, bueno la verdad no porque yo vivía de noche, pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

¿Qué no es lo que estamos haciendo ahora?

Pues si pero, ¡Ya sé! Vamos a comprar algo para el desayuno—me dijo después de pensar sólo un momento.

¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que cocinar?

Van a venir Quil y Embry a ver si está bien Seth, y dijeron que lo iban a hacer a primera hora de la mañana…

Y porque se supone que me importa…

Edward y Jazz necesitan comer si van a ser guaruras profesionales y yo necesito desayunar… un simple desayuno de comida rápida no nos va a llenar—Comentó sobándose el estómago.

Está bien ya entendí… deja que me vaya a vestir ¿ok?

El asintió, subí a mi cuarto y él pasó a sentarse a la sala, estaba muy nervioso, pero preferí no tomarlo mucho en cuenta.

Cuando subí a mi cuarto Seth ya estaba levantado, algo extraño en alguien de su edad, lo invité a comprar el desayuno con Emmett y conmigo, él acepto inmediatamente y se vistió en mi cuarto en lo que yo me vestía en mí baño.

Bajamos, saludó muy bien a Emmett y por su parte Emmett le dijo que las chocaran, después de ver eso rodé los ojos pensando en cómo le iba a hacer en el súper con dos niños.

Llegamos y Seth corrió a agarrar un cochecito, Emmett estaba muy callado, en el coche no dijo nada, de hecho la conversación se la llevó Seth.

Em, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Nada.

Me sacaste de la casa…

Es que ahora ya no me siento tan valiente.

Siempre eres valiente—dije sin entender.

Pues sí…

Emmett—dije en tono de reproche.

Está bien es que….

BELLA—llegó corriendo Seth, no sabía si espantado o frustrado pues estaba llorando y ése niño cuando lloraba no era de dolor.

¿Qué pasa Seth?—preguntó Emmett.

Allí hay un hombre que dice que tarde o temprano se va a casar contigo.

¿conmigo?—preguntó Emmett.

No—dijo Seth con una sonrisa y la voz quebrada—con mi tía Bella.

OH—fue lo único que atinó a hacer Emmett.

Cielo… si con mi novio que duré más tiempo no me casé mucho menos con un desconocido.

Pero me dijo que te conocía bien.

Pues no te preocupes—Dijo Emmett enseñando sus músculos—tiene que pasar encima de mí.

Y consiguió lo que quería pues Emmett eras bastante grande y el niño ya no se preocupo, hasta soltó una pequeña risita.

Nos fuimos caminando directamente al área de pan de caja, pues a los dos niños que llevaba se les antojó pan francés, y no pensaba hacer dos menús diferentes, compramos cuatro cajas de pan extra grande, unas tortillas de harina para hacer quesadillas, unos pedazos de carne y fruta.

Llegamos a la caja y Emmett pagó la cuenta, como ya no quería encontrarse con mi próximo esposo, nótese el sarcasmo, Seth se fue a nuestro lado.

Cariño ¿no me dijiste que querías probar el abrir el coche de Emmett?—el niño asintió—Bueno Emmett y yo nos vamos a sentar en esas bancas de allí y mientas lo tratas de abrir… si se acerca el que quiere ser mi marido Emmett lo alejará de los dos.

Bueno… pero si se acerca le echaré la culpa a Emmett.

Hecho

¿Y eso a qué vino?—preguntó Emmett preocupado al ver al niño correr hacia el Jeep.

Tu camioneta…

Es un coche—me corrigió

Coche… tu coche tiene la cerradura electrónica, le tienes que poner clave ¿o no?

Pues sí pero…

Eso nos va a dar tiempo para que me cuentes lo que me querías contar desde hace una hora.

A pues si ¿verdad?—dijo con una sonrisita… yo esperé a que él continuara—Edward te contó nuestra historia.

Más o menos… omitió detalles desagradables—comenté mientras me sentaba en donde le había dicho a Seth.

Lo supuse… es algo que él siempre hace—soltó un suspiro—verás ¿qué te contó de nuestra fortuna?

Qué un viejo amigo de tus padres los estafó y los dejó sin dinero.

Ajá—él pensó un momento—verás te voy a contar algo que no les he contado a mis hermanos—yo esperé—cundo mi tío Aro nos confesó que éste amigo había hecho eso yo vi un brillo extraño en los ojos de él… es extraño, siempre Edward era el intuitivo… o es, pero ese día estaba loco de furia y Jasper estaba desesperado.

Tú de alguna forma lo sospechaste.

No sé… como que ya sabía que yo no iba a mandar en la empresa de mis padres, yo tenía otras expectativas y todos lo sabían, hasta ellos, iba a estar al frente sólo para no perder la empresa y que después Jasper la tomara para mantenerla a flote y finalmente Edward podría ser el gran líder que es y llevar a la empresa hasta límites insospechados.

Pero.

Por lo que vi, mis tíos eran algo ambiciosos, yo sabía que tarde o temprano harían caer a alguno de nosotros, lo único que esperaba era que cuando llegara el día fuera Edward el que se tuviera que hacer cargo.

¿Por qué nunca se los comentaste? y ¿porqué me lo dices ahora?

Verás… Edward y Jasper los únicos tíos que conocían eran ellos, no conocieron a nadie más, decirles que nuestros "únicos" parientes vivos eran unos estafadores era como romperles el único consuelo que les quedaba después de la muerte de mis padres… no iba a hacer eso.

¿Tienes más tíos?

Sí uno… mis papás decidieron dejar de hablarle porque se casó con una señorita de baja alcurnia—dijo él con una sonrisa—y dijeron que era una mala influencia para Edward y Jasper, para esto Jasper tenía 2 años así que Edward estaba recién nacido.

Bueno ahora contéstame ¿porqué me lo dices?

Verás mi tío Aro nos dijo que el amigo se llamaba Billy Black.

¿BILLI BLACK?, estás equivocado él es incapaz de hacer algo así.

Ya sé…

Billy fue quién me crió cuando mis padres murieron…

Ya sé…

Él era el papá de de Seth…

BELLA

¿QUÉ?

Escúchame… yo sé que él era incapaz… pero nunca pude aclarar lo que mi tío había dicho porque eso sería lastimarlos a ellos.

OK—Tomé aire para tranquilizarme—¿cómo te enteraste de todo esto?

Ayer hablé con Embry… me contó de Jacob y que su papá era Billy… te estoy diciendo esto para que si surge el tema sepas tratar a la gente.

¿y cómo sabes que reconocerán el nombre o a Jacob?

Como te dije eran viejos amigos… hicimos parrilladas cuando éramos pequeños… después de la muerte de nuestros padres no los volvimos a ver lo que les indicó a mis hermanos que lo que decía nuestro tío era verdad.

Pero Billy es incapaz y de todas maneras el murió hace 4 años

Eso es malo, él no va a poder aclararlo formalmente.

Pero… ¿y si viene Jake?

Tal vez podría ayudar pero Jasper y Edward no se van a atener a escuchar explicaciones.

No va a ser agradable

No… pero confío en que los puedas calmar por lo menos a que salgamos de la casa para que no digan cosas de lo que después se arrepientan.

Uf

Ya sé

Bella—llegó el niño—necesito un contraseña

Claro te lo hubiera dicho si no te hubieras ido corriendo—le dije al niño sonriendo.

Bueno… ¿me la puedes decir?

No creo pequeño… ya nos tenemos que ir… te lo enseño otro día ¿sale?—Le dijo Emmett sonriendo.

Hecho.

Nos subimos al Jeep y en el camino no me concentré en nada más que en lo que me había dicho Emmett, el niño se cansó de tratar de llamar mi atención y se contentó con hablar con Emmett.

Cuando llegamos a la casa ya estaban ahí los agregados, como decidí llamar a Quil y Embry, quienes estaban molestando a Alice, mientras Rosalie se moría de risa viéndolos pelear, Jasper y Edward no estaban a la vista lo que preocupo a Emmett y les marcó

Bella, cariño… dime que traes comida—Me dijo Quil.

Para ti no

¿sigues enojada?

Claro que sí—contestó Alice—prefiero morirme de hambre antes de que ellos se queden aquí—dijo ya casi chillando.

Ahora que te hicieron.

Alice se embarcó en una historia en la que Embry había entrado por la ventana para que Quil pudiera pasar y entonces fueron a despertarlas. Y se despertaron con ellos encima.

¿Y mis hermanos?—Preguntó Emmett.

Dijeron que tenían que regresar por algo que se les olvidó a su casa—Contestó Quil.

Que no tardaban.

Y que…

Ya entendí gracias—dijo Emmett.

Bella yo tampoco quiero que éstos dos estén aquí pero cuando antes coman más pronto se irán.

Tienes razón, pero necesito ayuda.

Quil inmediatamente se paró del sillón y se fue conmigo a la cocina, escuche cuando llegaron Edward y Jasper pues Embry gritó algo así como "no novio ya te quiero".

Hola—dijo Edward entrando con unas bolsas

Eres un sol—le dije cuando vi que era una caja de cereal.

Ya sabía—me contestó con una sonrisa que me deslumbró— ¿quieren ayuda?

Claro, ponte a batir huevos con leche para hacer el pan francés—contestó Quil

Edward asintió y se puso a romper los huevos en un traste, mientras Quil picaba algo de fruta para todos, yo tenía la estufa, que tenía cuatro hornillas, prendida en dos hornillas tenía dos sartenes con carne, en el otro uno con mantequilla para el pan francés y en el otro un comal para las quesadillas.

Edward empezó a pasarme el pan para ponerlo en el sartén y gracias a eso pronto terminamos de hacer el desayuno, los llamamos para que vinieran a desayunar y ni tardos ni perezosos se fueron al comedor.

Como nosotros hicimos el desayuno Embry, Emmett y Jasper fueron los que empezaron a servir, Rose, Alice y Seth ya estaban sentados en la mesa, la mirada que tenía Rosalie me espantó pues parecía celosa, yo la miré y ella me sonrió pero me seguía sorprendiendo la intensidad de su mirada.

Llegaron y todos empezamos a comer, había risitas, todos hablaban con todos, de vez en cuando todos volteábamos a ver lo que decía alguno y soltábamos una carcajada.

Bella ¿te acuerdas cuando Jake te enseñó a patinar?—Dijo Embry yo asentí de repente alerta pues Emmett también se irguió en la silla—pues bien… verás… Seth quería saber si le podías enseñar.

Claro que si Seth pero va a tener que ser hasta vacaciones

Sí Bella—me contestó el niño entusiasmado.

No Bella… verás el niño se va a tener que quedar aquí—Dijo Embry

¿Por qué?—preguntó el niño enojado—si es por lo de Emily…

No es lo de Emily, Seth—dijo Quil mordiéndose el labio—es cosa de grandes.

El me volteó a ver lo que yo entendí, se me había hecho raro que estuvieran aquí con Seth lo que me hizo pensar que algo estaba mal, y él me lo confirmó con esa mirada. Había caído un silencio pesado que ninguno podía quitar, así que todos escuchamos el teléfono de la casa.

Me levanté de la mesa, seguida de Seth, pues esperaba que fuera Jacob, yo por mi parte contesté lentamente.

¿Hola?—contesté

Con Bella por favor—dijo Jake.

Soy yo—le sonreí al teléfono.

Ya sabía—dijo con tono socarrón.

¿Qué pasó Jake?—Seth se puso a brincar cerca de mí pues quería hablar con su hermano.

Nada… perdón por enviártelos sin avisar.

¿Me puedo quejar?

La verdad no.

Ya lo sabía yo.

Bella voy a ir con Vanesa… llego mañana, por favor dales asilo a esos dos, ya sé que a Seth ni lo dudas…

¿qué pasó Jake?

Algo… que te diré cuando llegue, ¿me pasas a Seth?

Claro—Le pasé el teléfono al niño.

Él estaba muy feliz pero su conversación no me dio mucha información pues sólo estaba involucrada por "sí´s" y "no´s", pero al fin y al cabo Seth era muy dado a comunicar así.

Cuando termino de hablar estaba algo serio, pero decidí dejarlo pasar, él me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se fue a sentar con todos para terminar de desayunar.

Van a venir a regañarlos—les dije de forma macabra a los dos agregados.

Jake no va a hacer nada en contra nuestra—dijo Embry.

Pues yo no estaría tan segura—le dije con una sonrisa malévola.

Ellos solo me sonrieron y yo me senté a terminar mi desayuno, esa frase había sido en clave para Emmett para que entendiera que pronto iba a haber pleito en la casa.

Chicos porqué no nos ayudan a terminar de poner las alarmas—dijo Emmett después de levantar la mesa.

Claro que sí, al fin y al cabo Seth también se va a quedar aquí.

Se fue pasando el día entre que los chicos taladraban, arreglaban y comían, se me pasó rápido, mientras ellos ponían eso, las chicas y yo acomodamos el cuarto de huéspedes para que Seth se sintiera cómodo; cuando me di cuenta ya nos estaban invitando a cenar los Cullen, por alguna razón Embry y Quil declinaron la oferta diciendo que tenían que arreglar unos asuntos en el hotel en el que estarían.

Nosotras los dejamos ir pues Alice y Rose iban a poder dormir más tranquilas sin los agregados allí, y los hermanos Cullen se pusieron a terminar de recoger su tiradero, los restos de cables y las brocas del taladro en lo que las chicas y yo nos cambiábamos.

Alice se metió a mi cuarto y me dio unos jeans y una blusa azul, me dijo que eso era lo que tenía que ponerme mientras ella se ponía una falda a la rodilla de color beige y una blusa verde, nos bajamos y vi a Rose con unos jeans de pescador y una blusa roja.

Ya íbamos saliendo, apagaron las luces del porche para que se notara que no había nadie en la casa, yo me quedé de espaldas a todos y de repente escuché unas risas sofocadas, me volteé lentamente para ver de qué se querían reír y yo me quedé sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo.

¿qué pasó?—preguntó Alice viendo como Seth soltaba una carcajada al verla.

Nada sólo que no creo que quieran salir a cenar—dijo Jasper, siendo el más sensato de los 4 hombres que estaban allí.

¿por qué no?—preguntó Rosalie abriendo mucho los ojos al ver a Alice.

Yo me eché a correr a verme en un espejo no me iba a arriesgar a también tener unos bigotes dibujados con pintura fluorescente, porque Alice y Rose lo tenían y yo no me quería ver tan ridícula, de alguna forma yo no lo tenía, Alice ya había sacado su espejo y se estaba viendo y Rosalie estaba hecha una furia, lo que ocasionó que Seth se empezara a reír a carcajada limpia.

Embry—murmuró Alice a punto de romper su espejo lo que significaba que estaba muy enojada.

Quil—murmuró a su ve Rosalie yo creo que con ganas de asesinar al chico en cuestión.

Ambos—murmuré yo.

Bueno… ¿qué quieren hacer?—preguntó Emmett

Matarlos—dijo Alice entre dientes.

¿Pero en qué momento lo hicieron?—dijo Edward poniéndose a pensar después del ataque de risa que les dio.

Las chicas se habían ido a lavar mientras que Edward y yo pedíamos una pizza y Jasper y Emmett se ponían a jugar con Seth, ya estábamos sentados en la mesa cenando la pizza de queso con piña, que a todos nos gustaba.

Pues yo creo que fue en la mañana—dije metiéndome en la boca un pedazo de pizza

Yo también lo estaba pensando—dijo Rose

Pero… ¿porqué no te pintaron a ti?

¿no viste que salió temprano?—dijo Rose de forma enojada

A ver calma Rose—dije yo antes de que se empezara a poner calientes los ánimos—Emmett me dijo que los chicos tenían planeado venir a comer.

¿Y porqué fuiste tú a comprar las cosas?

Porque toqué fuerte y sólo ella me abrió—dijo Emmett

Y siendo sinceras aunque te hubiera despertado no hubieras querido ir

Pero mínimo hubieras ido a ver…

Luego lo hablamos ¿si?—le dije antes de que se pusiera a discutir con los Cullen en frente., ella sólo asintió y volvió a verse la cara en un espejo.

Bueno… sea como sea YO los ma-to—dijo Alice separando cada sílaba para dejar en claro que sí los iba a matar.

No lo dudo Alice—dijo Jasper—pero debes de planearlo bien por que…

No me digas que pueden crecer más—dijo con una voz que no admitía discusión

Emmett, Seth y Jasper soltaron una carcajada, Rosalie y Alice pusieron mala cara y Edward y yo solo sonreímos.

Terminamos de comer la pizza y Seth bostezó, le dije que se subiera a su cuarto que ya estaba arreglado, él se despidió de todos y se subió a acostar, poco después los Cullen se despidieron de nosotros, cuando nos quedamos solas Rosalie me volteó a ver para que le diera una explicación.

Antes de que empieces a gritarme vamos a sentarnos las tres en la sala porque les tengo que explicar algo—Rosalie aún con su cara indignada que no entendía yo se fue hacia la sala seguida por Alice y por mí.

Bueno Bella, tú dirás—me dijo aún enojada.

Rosalie ¿porqué estás tan enojada?—preguntó Alice.

Porque no quiero que la gente diga que soy una cornuda—dijo

Y ¿por qué la gente diría algo así?

Tú lo sabes Alice.

Rosalie, Emmett y yo fuimos a comprar el desayuno porque me quería contar algo que en éste momento les voy a contar.

Les inicié a contar todo, menos la parte de la historia de Edward en la que le robaron sus partituras, pero todo lo demás sí, ellas se quedaron calladas mientras yo se los contaba, no dijeron ni una palabra y solo soltaba pequeños suspiros o retenían el aire, cuando llegué a la parte de Jake, incluso Rosalie que no toleraba mucho a Jake lo defendió.

Cuando terminé cayó un silencio muy pesado. Alice tenía la cara lívida y Rosalie roja y yo las miraba para que dijeran algo.

Yo creo que debemos terminar el contrato con los Cullen—dijo Rosalie cuando recuperó el habla.

Yo también—la acompañó Alice.

¿Por qué? ¿Por su historia personal?—Les dije yo enojada.

No Bella… ¿no viste cómo reaccionó Rose?.. Ayer cuando nos dimos cuenta de que los agregados nos habían salvado no pensamos en nosotras, pensamos en ellos y hoy cuando Rosalie se dio cuenta de que Emmett se fue contigo se puso celosa y…

Yo no

Sí te pusiste celosa casi matas a Bella con la mirada cuando llegó, y Edward no dejaba de verte a ti—me dijo señalándome—ni a Emmett cuando llegó y yo ya me enamoré de Jasper.

Alice la verdad es que ¿qué dijiste?

Lo escuchaste la primera vez no lo voy a repetir.

Esto está mal, creo que siento lo mismo por Emmett.

Chicas… y dicen que yo me enamoro fácil.

Bella debes de entendernos no fue tan difícil.

Ok mañana vemos nuestro contrato y vemos cómo lo podemos solucionar, de todas formas hay que esperar para que por lo menos termine el semestre, y faltan unas semanas solamente.

Pero antes va a pasar la noche de brujas.

Lo sé Rose pero no podemos hacer nada, hasta entonces se va a ver muy extraño que un día para otro los Cullen falten a la escuela y nos dejen de hablar.

Las relaciones terminan rápido—me recordó Rose.

Su pero el amor y el odio quedan latentes ¿no recuerdas a Shakespeare?

Claro que sí.

Las tres soltamos una risita nervios, nos subimos a descansar, Alice me prometió que a primera hora me daría el contrato para leerlo, cuando llegué a mi habitación ni siquiera me cambié pues caí rendida en mi cama.

X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X°X °X°

Me despertó el sonido de la alarma, el grito de Seth y las risas estruendosas de dos hombres, me levanté rápidamente a ver qué era lo que había pasado y fui corriendo a la recámara de Seth, las chicas ya estaban ahí cuando llegué y tenían a Quil y a Embry contra el suelo.

Me paré en seco, y las vi actuar Seth caminaba de un lado a otro ayudando a las chicas, mientras las veía trabajar sobre los chicos, les depilaban las cejas, les cortaban su cabello negro, Rosalie llegóa ponerle cera en el cabello a Quil y Alice le pasaba una rasuradora.

Yo pensé que no iba a sonar la alarma—refunfuñó Embry.

Los Cullen habían llegado tres minutos después de que la alarma sonara, y habían ayudado a las chicas a terminar con su tortura sobre los agregados, al final éstos terminaron con las cejas depiladas, la barbilla pintada de verde y rasurados de la cabeza, bueno, Embry tenía una franja sin nada de cabello. Alice y Rose se quedaron viendo su obra muy divertidas

Te dijimos que la íbamos a conectar antes de irnos—le contestó Edward

Pues sí, pero ellas siempre hacen lo que quieren.

Lo sabemos, por eso pusimos un control especial, para que si no hay nadie que las cuide cerca se active inmediatamente, ustedes los vieron—dijo Jasper

Pues yo no sé me van a tener que pagar una peluca por lo menos—dijo Quil muy indignado.

Pues lástima es por todas las que nos debían—dijo Rosalie mordiéndose el labio.

Bueno, bueno, vamos a desayunar a un lugar que muero de hambre—dijo Emmett.

Yo también—murmuro Set con una sonrisa.

Las chicas decidieron portarse algo generosas y decirles a los agregados que la pintura se les quitaría con un baños, así que en lo que ellos fueron a bañarse y cambiarse a su hotel nosotras nos arreglamos para ir a desayunar.

Estábamos terminando de vestirnos cuando sonó el timbre, Seth bajó a abrir pues todos pensamos que eran los agregados, yo estaba terminando de maquillarme cuando escuche un grito de alegría y una voz muy gruesa.

Jake había llegado.

* * *

**bien qué opinan? de verdad siento la tardanza, por favor sus reviews son como gasolina para mi mente, no me inspiro mucho sin muchos reviews, así que por favor, ya saben su cuota, nos vemos y gracias por leer. Qué piensan que va a pasar?**


	15. no te lo diré dame mi dinero

**hola, si soy yo, :$ lo siento es que la escuela no me da tiempo, pero ya salí de vacaciones así que espero que les guste.**

**disclaimer: los personajes son de stephenie meyer la histoira es mía, tal vez solo algunas frases no.**

**No te lo diré… dame mi dinero.**

**Edward pov.**

En toda mi vida, bueno de hecho desde que mis padres murieron no había tenido tanto coraje en mi interior desde que nuestro tío Aro nos contó que el "amigo" de mi papá nos había estafado.

Bueno, pues después de eso creo que lo que más me molestó fue que llegara el hijo de ese "amigo" a la casa de nuestros "trabajos".

-¿qué haces tú aquí?—dijo mi hermano Jasper con furia contenida.

-vengo a ver a mi hermana—contestó el chucho ese.

-¿hermana?—dije yo en son de burla.

-Sí, hermana—dijo Bella—soy yo.

-No, tú eres Bella Swan y él…-dije en son de reproche

-Él es mi hermano Jacob Black, tienes razón, no es mi hermano biológico, pero si es mi hermano en…

-no me digas "en el alma"—le dije tratando de no matarla.

-¿Qué pasó?—dijo Alice entrando a la sala que era donde nos encontrábamos.

- nada—contestó Jasper—que en este momento mis hermanos nos tenemos que retirar, ¿verdad Emmett?

-está bien… vámonos…-Se fue directo hacia Rose y le dio un beso en la mejilla—nos vemos preciosa—ella sólo asintió—Bella nos vemos y gracias-¿gracias?, ¿de qué?—Alice hasta mañana… Jacob tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

El chucho ese solo asintió aturdido, créanme que si no fuera porque me la pasé haciendo respiraciones me le hubiera lanzado al tipo ese y le hubiera quitado a golpes todo lo que nos había quitado a mis hermanos y a mí.

No entendía el porqué Emmett reaccionaba tan tranquilo pues como todos saben, de los tres, él es el más atrabancado y el que hace las cosas sin pensar, pero ahora era el que permanecía más tranquilo, yo creo que eso es lo que nos impulsó a Jasper y a mí a controlarnos y no lazarnos a la yugular de ese chucho.

Jasper se despidió de todas y del niño y se fue sin si quiera hacerle caso al perro ese y yo por mi parte me salí sin siquiera despedirme de ninguno de los presentes, lo último que vi ese día de esa casa fue la cara de Bella, preocupada y ansiosa tratando de verme, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me di cuenta de que los dos nos habíamos ruborizado y la verdad es que no entendí el porqué.

Llegamos a la casa en silencio, yo estaba hecho una furia, en el coche Emmett trató de entablar la conversación y los dos lo ignoramos vilmente, en nuestra mente, y creo que lo supe definir por la mirada asesina que le mando Jasper a Emmett, Emmett era el traidor a la sangre, ¿cómo se atrevía a despedirse del perro y aparte decirle que iban hablar?, por nuestra experiencia ese y su padre sabían hacerse pasar por muy buenos amigos pero al final te quitaban todo lo que tenías.

-chicos tenemos que hablar—dijo Emmett entrando.

-¿de cómo nos acabas de traicionar?—dijo Jasper furioso—no, gracias

-no los acabo de traicionar—dijo cansinamente Emmett.

-¿tú sabías que ese perro era _hermano_ de Bella?—le dije sin pensarlo.

-lo sospeché.

-entonces no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida—le dije enfadado con él y conmigo por dejar que un tema tan pasado como ese me hiciera daño aún.

-Edward escúchame—dijo Emmett.

-no, tú escucha—le dije entre dientes—estuviste ese día en la oficina, nos estafó, nos quitó todo, ellos siguieron viviendo como si nada, viste la ropa que traía y de seguro los guardaespaldas que traía Seth eran pagados aún con nuestro dinero así que no me pidas que te haga caso ni que te escuche—tomé aire para seguir hablando pero Jasper me interrumpió.

-Emmett si lo sospechabas porque no nos dijiste nada.

-porque sabía que no iban a querer acercarse a las chicas… no me malinterpreten pero lo sospeché hasta hace dos días que llegó Seth con los chicos esos—me volteó a ver con una pequeña sonrisa—se me hizo raro que tu no lo descubrieras… hablaban de Jake, de Billy y de Forks, y ninguno los escucho o por lo menos decidieron no escucharlos pues era una manera de protegerse.

-estas demasiado tranquilo… no parece que te hayas topado con el gran estafador en la historia de ésta familia—dijo Jasper.

-te diré algo—dijo Emmett con una mueca—nunca pudimos hablar con Billy…

-sí porque él lo hizo y ni siquiera se apareció para intentar limpiar su nombre.

-no creo Edward… miren no pretendo decir que no creo que Billy nos fuera a estafar, pero lo que sí les puedo decir es que no es como si nosotros nos hubiéramos quedado el tiempo suficiente como para que él se acercara… además si no lo recuerdan la esposa de Billy cuando nuestros papás murieron estaba enferma.

-Emmett ¿cómo te acuerdas de todo eso?—le preguntó Jasper

-Jazz eso no importa, lo que importa es que dejemos que Jacob nos diga qué pasó pues Billy murió hace tres años.

-muy conveniente—murmuré.

-Edward

—no empieces a sermonearme Emmett.

-no busco hacerlo… simplemente les trato de decir que fueron muchas circunstancias las que…

-te entiendo—dijo Jasper

-pues yo no…y ¿saben qué? mejor me voy a dormir meditaré todo lo que dijiste con la cama—le dije sarcásticamente a Emmett.

Subí a mi cuarto y en cuanto cerré los ojos como una avalancha me llegaron todos los recuerdos, como vi que asesinaban a mí mamá, cómo nos informaron que ya no teníamos dinero, cómo las novias de mis hermanos los dejaron por no tener cómo mantenerlos, cómo me sacaron de la escuela por culpa de esos compañeros que se supone eran nuestros amigo, cómo no quise volver a tocar, recordé a Emmett vendiendo mi piano para poder comer y finalmente a Emmett pensando en que este maldito trabajo no era tan malo que sólo era para poder sobrevivir.

Sin proponérmelo los recuerdos hicieron que callera en un sueño lleno de pesadillas y recuerdos, algunos buenos, otros malos, pero al fín y al cabo fueron sueños, entraban en mi cabeza, los vivenciaba y los dejaba ir.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté algo temprano, la casa estaba muy silenciosa así que bajé a hacer el desayuno, la cocina era espaciosa, tenía un gran ventanal al fonfo en donde estaba el mueble de la alacena y la estufa, en la parte izquierda de la alcena había un horno eléctrico, al otro lado había un set de cuchillos, en la parte de atrás, en donde estaba la puerta de la entrada a la cocina, en la pared de la derecha había un refrigerador negro y del otro lado una lavavajillas junto con un horno de mircroondas, al centro del cuarto había una mesita para cuatro personas.

Poco después se me unió Jasper que estaba muy silencioso, todos creen que él lo es pero entre nosotros no era silencioso, al contrario era el más escandaloso de los tres.

-¿dormiste bien?—me preguntó, yo sólo encogí mis hombros—ya veo… ¿viste los que yo vi?

-¿a Jacob ayer, a Emmett diciendo que no había nada malo, a Bella diciendo que era su hermana?, si te refieres a eso entonces sí vi lo que tú viste

-pensé que lo había soñado

-pues ya vez que no ¿crees que Emmett se volvió loco?

-La verdad creo que no, yo creo que a pesar de no hacerlo casi nunca, fue el único que analizó todas las opciones que podrían existir.

-¿crees que deberíamos hablar con Black?—le dije más tranquilo que la noche anterior.

-yo… no lo sé… me siento muy…

-¿confundido?—dijo Emmett entrando a la cocina.—chicos no planeo que nos peleemos por alguien como Jacob Black o su familia.

-te entiendo Emmett—dijo Jasper—pero por favor no pretendas que cambiemos el blanco de un día para otro y más si tenemos años echándoles la culpa de todo.

- no es lo que les estoy pidiendo… lo que les pido es que se tranquilicen para poder hablar con Jacob Black y…

-que nos diga más mentiras—dije en un tono tranquilo.

Emmett me volteó a ver como hace mucho no lo hacía, todos decían que era aterrador pero nunca habían visto esa mirada tipo asesina, pero como yo dije fue hace mucho, así que no me dejé amedrentar y lo rete también con la mirada, al ver lo que pasaba Jasper se pudo en el centro bloqueando nuestras miradas.

-Ya basta… no pienso que nos peleemos por un estúpido como Jacob Black, podemos elegir no creerle lo que nos diga, pero la verdad yo sí quisiera saber qué fue lo que hizo con el dinero de mmis padres ¿tú no Edward?

Bajé la mirada al piso y no dije nada por su parte Emmet se acercó a la mesita que teníamos en la cocina para servirse un poco del café que ya estaba preparado. A mi se me quitó el hambre así que me subí al cuarto para cambiarme de ropa e ir a hablar con Bella, algo me decía que si no hablaba con ella ahora nunca lo haría y no dejaría que me pasara lo mismo que a mis hermanos con sus ex novias.

En el camino fui escuchando música clásica, hace años que no la escuchaba, fui pensando y tratando de racionalizar lo que sentí cuando me enteré que Bella era la hermana del chucho, y lo que he sentido cada que la veo, pero el camino no fue lo suficientemente largo como para pensar todos los sentimientos involucrados.

Lentamente me fui acercando a la casa, desde donde estaba se escuchaba como Jacob le gritaba a Bella como fue que decidió contratar a alguien como yo, Ja, y se supone que éramos amigos, bueno mis papás y sus papás lo habían sido, pero en fin no iba a permitir que le gritara a Bella.

Para empezar si su papá no nos hubiera estafado en éste momento yo sería un gran músico y hubiera podido conocer a Bella como alguna alumna o como una amiga y lo que siento no sería malo por pensar en ella como trabajo, ¿a quién quiero engañar? La verdad es que nunca la he visto como un trabajo desde que me fije e sus ojos chocolates tan apetecibles que… OK oficialmente me estoy saliendo de lo que originalmente debería pensar lo que me lleva a imaginarme que tarde o temprano voy a caer a los pies de Bella cosa que no me agrada en lo más mínimo.

-Sabes Jacob, estoy seguro que deberías decirle eso a Emmett no a Bella—le dije al entrar ella estaba sentada en el sillón con las mejillas rosadas, sospecho de que estuvo gritándole y contestándole a ese imbécil.

-sabes Edward… no deberías meterte en cómo arreglo las cosas con mi hermana.

-me voy a meter todo lo que quiera siendo que ella me pagó para que lo hiciera así que no le hables así.

-chicos ya basta—dijo Bella suspirando—Jake ¿porqué no vas a ver qué le falta a Seth? Y ¿Edward podrías pasar al despacho?—yo asentí y él sólo se dio la vuelta para subir al cuarto de Bella.

Cuando llegué al despacho vi que Bella no había ido atrás de mí, así que decidí sentarme en la silla que ocupaban ellas cuando querían arreglar un asunto, lentamente me imaginé el despacho de mi padre, amplió con un sofá negro en una de las paredes en el que nos sentaba y nos contaba diversas historias, tenía un ventanal en el fondo su escritorio tenía a la derecha el ventanal y el sofá enfrente, así tenía una vista excelente de la ciudad, cuando éramos pequeños creíamos que era el rey del mundo, cuando crecimos entendimos que sólo tenía parte de él, pero que era suficiente para ser felices.

No quise ahondar más en el tema pero de pronto unos papeles llamaron mi atención volteé a ver la puerta para tratar de escuchar si venía Bella y por lo que pude percibir no venía nadie así que me acerqué a la carpeta que tenía en frente, cuando la abrí no pude creer lo que vi:

_ACTA DE DEFUNCIÓN._

_Por medio de la presente declaramos que el señor ciudadano Charlie Swan, de 35 años, nacido el día "" del año 19", falleció el día 13 de Octubre de 2000, por medio de un asesinato._

_Al momento de realizar la autopsia se le encontraron 3 costillas derechas rotas y 2 izquierdas astilladas, la rotura de las costillas le ocasionó un colapso pulmonar que le llevó a la asfixia, dos disparos uno en el pecho y otro en la rodilla, junto con múltiples…_

No pude seguir leyendo, se parecía mucho a la descripción del fallecimiento de mi mamá, el otro era casi igual solamente que era con el nombre de Renné Swan, estaba leyendo el acta de defunción de la mamá de Bella, hasta cierto punto habían sido más benévolos con ella, cuando de las carpetas se salieron dos sobres, supuse que eran un cartas y no me equivoqué

_Para Bella_

_Para Jacob._

Decía sobre cada sobre, me llamó mucho la atención la que era para Bella, pero mi curiosidad pudo más con la de Jacob, así que la guardé en mi chaqueta para tener tiempo para leerla y abrí la que decía Bella.

_Querida hija, porque eso es lo que eres, tus papás no querían que te contará lo que estoy a punto de contarte por medio de esta carta, y la verdad es que tengo el suficiente miedo para no decírtelo de frente, por eso mismo te lo digo por éste medio, espero que un día me perdones por esconderte la verdad, pero si te la decía, sabiendo como eres, irías tras los que nos hicieron esto y no acabaría bien._

_A decir verdad tu padre fue como mi hermano ya que crecimos juntos, pasó él tiempo nos casamos, vimos nacer a nuestros hijos, él tenía más amigos, yo tenía otros amigos, pero teníamos a un socio en común, ése socio era realmente, después de tú padre mi mejor amigo._

_Cuando mi esposa enfermó todo se vino a pique, un día me enteré que habían atacado a la esposa de mi amigo en su casa y que él después de un tiempo de angustia no aguantó la presión y se suicidó, yo dudé casi todo, pero un día fui a su oficina y me dijeron que sí había sido así y que incluso sus hijos no habían aguantado la verdad y habían decidido dejar la empresa en manos de sus tíos, las palabras exactas fueron "ellos dijeron que necesitaban tiempo solos, no aguantaban que el dinero que ellos tenían fuera manchado de la sangre de sus padres", lo dudé y me propuse investigar pero pasó lo de tus padres._

_Bella, cuando me enteré no lo podía creer, hasta cierto punto me alegro de que ese día hubieras estado en la Push con mis hijos, mi esposa acababa de fallecer y tu los tratabas de consolar…_

-¿qué haces?—me preguntó una voz masculina desde la puerta del despacho.

-leo—le contesté sentándome en uno de los sillones.

-esa carta dice Bella—me dijo enojado Jacob

-lo sé—le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿te crees muy gracioso?—me preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

-la mayoría de las veces soy tranquilo, la mayoría me describiría como tranquilo, poco hablador y…

-coqueto, sin mal no recuerdo—me dijo Jacob sentándose a mi lado con una sonrisa—creo que hasta le coqueteaste a mi prima.

-deja de hablar como si nos conociéramos porque no nos conocemos.

-Edward no sé lo que pasó, pero créeme que…

-¿que tú papá no es un estafador y que tú no eres un despilfarrador?

-mi papá y yo nunca…

-A las pruebas me remito…

-y ¿qué pruebas tienes?

-tengo los papeles…

No me di cuenta hasta que punto nos estábamos enojando ambos, sólo me noté levantándome del asiento y a él también y que sólo nos mirábamos con odio.

-¿qué están haciendo?—nos dijo Bella desde la puerta.

-nada, es sólo que…-le contesté soltando la maga de Jacob.

-te gusta husmear—dijo Jacob mirándola enojado

-pues no, estoy en mi casa… te pedí que fueras a ver a Seth y antes de que llegaras te dije que hablaras con los Cullen no que les gritaras.

-Bella yo, lo siento es que…

-olvídalo, vete de aquí.

-¿sabes de quiénes están hablando en esta carta?—le pregunté viéndole a los ojos.

-lo sospeché cuando hablé ayer con Jake

-¿tú tenías esta carta?

-normalmente las cosas que tienen mi nombre las tengo yo, pero esas cartas las acaba de encontrar Jake, por eso mismo es que me vino a buscar… y no sé ni porqué te estoy dando explicaciones, ¿porqué revisas mis cosas?—me gritó furiosa, se veía linda sonrojada por el coraje.

-porque no llegaste.

-Lárgate de aquí—me dijo tratando de calmarse.

-no me voy a ir hasta que me cuentes qué pasó

-y yo tampoco, ¿ya leíste la carta?—le dijo Jacob

-no te voy a contar nada—le dijo antes de que se le ocurriera decirle—y a ti tampoco… ahora lárguense de aquí los dos, no los quiero volver a ver.

-Bella…

-Jacob… ya te dije que hasta que no arregles las cosas con ellos—dijo señalándome—no me hables

-y tú… si no puedes soportar ver a mi hermano político entonces no vengas.

Y con eso se salió del despacho, yo no podía quedarme allí sin tener mis respuestas, era injusto que yo le hubiera contado la gran parte de mi historia y que ella no se haya molestado si quiera de contarme un tercio de la suya.

Alcancé a ver que subía a su habitación así que me fui tras de ella, cuando entré ella estaba aventando su camiseta.

-¿qué haces aquí?—me preguntó furiosa, y tratando de evitar sonrojarse.

-explícame ahora todo.

-No te debo ninguna explicación, te contraté como acompañante y quizás como guardaespaldas, y eso no te da derecho a pedirme explicaciones de todos modos.

-en ningún momento pensé…

-no… esa es la situación, ninguno de los tres piensa, tal vez últimamente un poco Emmett pero es algo que no puedo decir de todos los Cullen.

-No me digas eso… porque eso es lo que menos necesito ahora…

-ah… te duele escuchar la verdad dime Edward ¿qué es lo que más te molesta?, Sabes qué es lo único que te diferencia de mí…

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-que a pesar de todo… yo si tuve familia que me apoyara….

-mi familia me apoyó—le dije

-Es deber de la familia ¿no?—me pareció que se había vuelto loca—Sabes que no me refiero a mi familia ni a tus hermanos, se supone que las personas en las que más debes de confiar son tus amigos y la familia que te rodea, tíos, primos, etc… pero a ti no te paso eso.

-no sé a qué te refieres.

-antes de volver a acusar a Billy de estafador y a Jacob de despilfarrador de fortunas deberías investigar todo lo que ha pasado desde la muerte de tus padres.

-¿no querrás decir de nuestros padres?... también los tuyos murieron.

-pero ahora sé quién fue el que los asesinó o mandó matar.

-Así que vas a hacer todo lo contrario a lo que te dijeron en esta carta.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, de alguna manera me recordó a cuando afuera de mi casa encontré un perrito, mis hermanos y yo lo cuidamos, mis papás le compraron todo lo necesario pero de un día para otro llegaron los dueños del perro a decirnos que lo habían perdido y bla, bla, bla, sabía que no lo iba a volver a ver aun que los dueños del perro me prometieron que lo iban a llevar a menudo lo noté en sus ojos y solo sonreí de la manera en que Bella me estaba sonriendo ahora como si estuviera a punto de dejar ir algo que quería.

-Edward… sabes… deberías irte.

-no me voy a ir de aquí.

-lárgate.

-no

-Edward ya… por favor—me susurró.

-¿porqué le dijiste lo que era?

-yo no le dije nada a lo mejor Embry y Quil lo descubrieron.

-bueno… entonces no me voy de aquí, tienes dos opciones o me cuentas lo que realmente pasó o me das mi dinero y no me vuelves a ver.

Ella levantó su barbilla de manera obstinada se dirigió a su cajón y sacó su chequera, escribió una cantidad y me la dio.

-tienes dinero de más por la protección que me diste, gracias por tu ayuda… adiós.

Y con eso se metió a su baño, yo me quedé allí parado como idiota por mucho tiempo, finalmente llegué a mi casa pero no supe ni cómo salí de la casa de las chicas ni como manejé hasta llegar.

Cuando mis hermanos me vieron se espantaron, pero yo les hice una mueca para que no se me acercaran, ellos se volvieron a sentar y antes de meterme alcancé a ver como Jasper se dejaba caer vencido sobre el sofá.

Creo que nunca debimos haber aceptado éste trabajo.

* * *

**y que les pareció? No me regañen y dejenme un review, porfa, las veo en el review. :D**


End file.
